Harry Potter and the Orb of the Pheonix
by Harry4
Summary: So many things happen at once, that its hard for Harry to keep up. His 6th year will be one of the most thrilling, dangerious and exciting years at Hogwarts...but...a new change is in store for him, and he doesnt even know it...yet...
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One- Lurking so near.  
  
Harry Potter thought his troubles from his 5th year were over. With the dreadful O.W.Ls now behind him, and the prospect of getting over the death of his godfather, and the Magical Community aware of the return of the dark lord, Harry felt that he shouldn't have much to worry about this year. But as he lay awake, in four Privet Drive, on the Morning of July 3rd, he somehow knew his troubles were far from over for a throbbing and burning scar awakened him again, as it had done two years ago.  
  
Harry Potter was turning sixteen in a few days and he certainly felt like he was growing up faster than he thought. He was a little taller than last year, and still skinny. His Untidy Black hair never fixed itself (nor did it ever fix itself when he combed it). He had green eyes and smooth skin. He was looking forward to starting his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was as always counting down the days when he would return to the place he called "home" for five years in a another month or so.  
  
The Sun rose lazily in the distance, throwing sunlight into Harry's bedroom, and causing Harry to sit up. He had not wanted to fall asleep again, because his scar was preventing that from happening. Harry wasn't sure what time it was, but he also didn't care as he looked around his room. His birdcage was empty, for Hedwig, his snowy owl was out hunting and would soon be returning. His trunk was still packed and his desk was littered with parchment and quills, and several bottles of unscrewed ink. He told himself over and over that he must finish the letter he was writing to Hermione, but he didn't find strength to do it, nor did he actually want to finish it.  
  
Harry found it rather hard to focus on anything these days, for he was much too worried about other things. One of them, being the death of Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. Every time Harry thought about it, he found himself annoyed and irritated and his temper sometimes rose, but he told himself he much watch that temper of his, for it could do loads of damage when not controlled.  
  
Harry found it in his mind to look at the time. 6:04am. He turned away from the clock and looked out towards the half sunlit sky, and saw his snowy owl returning not with a mouse in her beak, but a letter.  
  
The owl landed on the desk and gave a small hoot of happiness. Harry stretched out his hand and seized the letter.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Hedwig nipped his finger and settled herself on the window ledge, as she started dozing off. Harry looked at the addresser of the letter; Ronald Weasley. He quickly opened it, and found Ron's chicken-scratch on the paper. He had always hoped Ron would improve his hardly readable hand-writing, but it didn't matter much. He began to read the letter from his best friend.  
  
Dear Harry  
  
Hello mate! How's your summer starting off? Better than mine I hope. Mum is on a rampage here at home, because she's sick of hearing explosions from Fred and George's bedroom. Just yesterday, she seized their Ton-Tongue Taffees and chucked them into the fire. It didn't help because Fred and George just went and made some more. Mum was furious.  
  
Mum's been upset with me too because she says I should have done more with my Prefect standings this year. I told her with O.W.Ls and that cow Professor Umbridge and the fact that I stink at Quidditch, how was I supposed to do much? But at least she's stopped crying about Percy, because well, he's back home.  
  
It was a bad day when he showed up, because Mum had just finished giving Ginny and I a lecture about the family name and honor, and that was when Percy came in. (He's done something to his hair. Wait 'til you see it mate!) He apologized to Mum and dad and mum went into tears and started stamping her feet saying she'd forgiven Percy.  
  
Hermione's arriving tomorrow to stay with us, and mum is trying to pursued Dumbledore into letting you stay with us for the entire summer, or what's left of it. I hope he agrees because I'd rather spend time with a couple of Hungarian Horntails than with that lot. All they do is giggle, and talk about that stupid prat, Viktor Krum. It's a bit annoying really.  
  
Well, I've taken the chance to get you an early birthday present so that'll be arriving tomorrow, and I'm going to go listen to Percy give his report on "security around the Ministries 'elite' members". See you soon, Harry!  
  
Ronald Weasley  
  
Harry was more than happy to hear that Percy was back at the Weasley's but he still wasn't thrilled with Percy at the moment. Harry put the letter down on the desk and noticed that the sun had fully risen and that time was acting very strange. Before he knew what hit him, it was 7am, and he knew what was coming; The Dursley's would be getting up soon.  
  
Harry then took this opportunity to wash early and dress so that he didn't have to be in their way when they awakened. After he had dressed, wearing a pair of Dudley's baggy blue jeans and a blue T-shirt, he sat on his bed and began to stare up at the ceiling. Uncle Vernon's loud grunting broke his concentration as he left his bedroom and entered the bathroom. Not too long after that, he heard Aunt Pertunia wake up, her tiny silent footsteps proceeding down into the kitchen. Harry's cousin, Dudley awakened sometime later (8am) to be exact and Harry caught a glimpse of him waddling down into the kitchen. With his broom bright now, and all the Dursley's awake, Harry knew his day was starting, and not a moment had gone by, when Uncle Vernon's voice thundered through the house and yelled "Harry Potter" 


	2. Chapter Two Back to the Burrow once agai...

Chapter Two- Back to the Burrow once more  
  
"You think this letter is funny boy!?" roared Uncle Vernon in the kitchen.  
  
He was holding a letter, which resembled the last one Mrs. Weasley sent. It had 37 stamps around the edges and a squeezed space to put the Dursley's address.  
  
"You have to admit, Vernon. It does add a bit of-"  
  
Uncle Vernon's eyes flashed at Aunt Pertunia. "I FIND NOTHING FUNNY ABOUT THIS GARBAGE!!" he roared, causing the entire house to shake.  
  
Harry couldn't stop laughing, but he felt he had to now. Uncle Vernon's eyes were glaring at him dangerously. Aunt Pertunia went back to preparing breakfast, while Dudley sat in the chair, looking like a stuffed pig. He had grown larger over the past 10 months.  
  
"So.er.what did you call me for?" Harry asked.  
  
Uncle Vernon slammed the letter on the table, his face looking purple.  
  
"Why do these Weasel's insist-"  
  
"Weasley's" Harry corrected him.  
  
This wasn't a smart move on Harry's part because Uncle Vernon looked as though he were going to explode. Uncle Vernon's face screw with impatience.  
  
"Whatever! These ruddy people want you to come to their home for the rest of the summer, boy" Uncle Vernon continued.  
  
"Can I go?"  
  
"Should I let you go, boy?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
For a brief moment, their eyes met and Harry could see Uncle Vernon's eyes struggling with something.  
  
Uncle Vernon muttered something, that Harry couldn't hear.  
  
"What was that, Uncle Vernon?"  
  
"I said, you can go!" he roared. Harry's face was so full of glee. Finally, he would spend most of his summer away from the Dursley's.  
  
"They said they'd be picking you up today, at 5pm"  
  
Harry thought it was a little strange that the Weasley's were picking him up so early. Ron hadn't mentioned it in his letter. Harry stood up to leave, but then remembered something of great importance to tell Uncle Vernon.  
  
"You might want to uncover the fireplace" he said, a small smile on his face.  
  
Uncle Vernon looked at him. "What?"  
  
"The Fireplace. Remember what happened the last time they came to get me?"  
  
Uncle Vernon looked at Harry for moment, then looked to Dudley.  
  
"Dudley, could you do me a favor and uncover the fireplace?"  
  
"Okay" said Dudley, as he stood up, and waddled out of the kitchen into the living room.  
  
Harry followed him, as he headed to his bedroom.  
  
"Freak" muttered Dudley as he passed. Harry couldn't help himself, so he turned towards Dudley and had his wand out.  
  
"What was that, Dudikins?" said harry, grinning.  
  
Dudley's eyes widened, and Harry could tell he was about to call his parents.  
  
Harry stared at Dudley. "You know, I'd be careful if I were you Dudley. Pretty soon, I will be allowed to do magic outside school without being expelled"  
  
Dudley whimpered a little, as Harry turned and ran back up to his room, and he was welcomed with a loud cry as he entered.  
  
Dobby, the house-elf stood on Harry's bed, and leapt up when Harry entered. He was wearing the strangest assortment of clothes at this point. He wore 3 Tea Cozy's decorated with flowers for hats, and he was also wearing the sweater that Ron had given him two years ago. He wore mitch- matched socks as shoes. His Green golf-ball sized eyes leaked with tears when he saw Harry.  
  
"Harry Potter!!!" he squeaked.  
  
"D-Dobby!?" asked Harry, mildly surprised to see the house-elf.  
  
"Dobby knew that Harry Potter was still here, so Dobby had to come see Harry Potter sir! Dobby used one of his days off to come and see him sir!" said Dobby, happily.  
  
"How have you been Dobby?" asked Harry sitting next to the over-joyed house- elf.  
  
Dobby's ears dropped. "Dobby has been stressed sir!"  
  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
  
Dobby looked as though he were cold, because Harry saw him shiver.  
  
"We house-elves are in great fear now, because of the return of He-who-must- not-be-named. We house-elves know that he will treat us like the vermin he treated us before he was conquered"  
  
Harry patted Dobby on the shoulder and said "Don't worry Dobby. I mean, nothing can happen to you, because you're free"  
  
Dobby's eyes widened, and his ears rose. "That is true sir!.Harry Potter had freed Dobby" squeaked the House-elf.  
  
"Don't worry about anything Dobby. You'll be alright"  
  
"Thank you sir! Harry Potter is so nice to Dobby. Dobby cares for Harry Potter a lot sir!"  
  
"Thanks Dobby"  
  
"Well, Dobby has to be returning to Hogwarts sir. Dobby wants to rest sir"  
  
"Alright. See you Dobby!"  
  
And with a snap of his finger, Dobby was gone. Harry smiled.  
  
"You'll be just fine, Dobby"  
  
For the rest of the Day, Harry made sure everything was packed; Books, Quills, Spell Books, and anything else that defined a Wizard. By five minutes to five, Harry was already heaving his large Trunk down the stairs into the living room.  
  
Uncle Vernon, who had been watching some sort of sports game on the television, leaped up when he heard Harry thundering down the stairs.  
  
"Boy!" he roared. "Must you be so loud with that ruddy trunk!?"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
Uncle Vernon turned the Television off and Harry took a glimpse at him. He was wearing one of his fine suits, and Dudley, who had just waddled out of the kitchen clutching a chocolate candy bar, was wearing a suit as well. Aunt Pertunia emerged from the Kitchen and she too was wearing something nice. Harry couldn't help but grin.  
  
"They had better hurry up! I haven't got all day" said Uncle Vernon, fixing his ugly tie. It was banana yellow, which looked Horrible with the Green suit he wore. He reminded Harry vividly of a Banana Tree.  
  
"Vernon, calm down" said Aunt Pertunia, calmly. "You must let your temper flare up"  
  
Harry put the trunk at the bottom of the stairs and then sat down, on the bottom step. He did not want to be in the same room with his "relatives".  
  
Dudley's watch beeped, signaling it was five o'clock. Uncle Vernon, Dudley and Aunt Pertunia turned to the fireplace just like Harry had down, and waited for some sign of the Weasley's.  
  
Five after Five.Ten after five.fifteen after five, and still they hadn't arrived.  
  
"Well boy, looks like you'll be staying he-" said Uncle Vernon before he stopped speaking.  
  
Harry listened carefully. A Sound of thunder began filling the air, and the wind had kicked up speed inside four-privet drive.  
  
Dudley and Aunt Pertunia had both screamed as they saw the Green fire appear in the fireplace, and out came 2 Weasley's; Ron and Mr. Weasley. Mr. Weasley was a short man with red hair, and eyes that twinkled with excitement of being inside a Muggle household. He worked at the Ministry of Magic, in the misuse of muggle-artifacts office. Ron Weasley was a tall skinny boy, with flaming red hair, and Blue eyes. He looked to Harry.  
  
"Hello Harry"  
  
"Hi Ron" Mr. Weasley had stepped from the fireplace, and advanced upon Uncle Vernon who looked frightened.  
  
"Hello Mr. Dursley, we meet again I see" he said cheerfully.  
  
Suddenly, a pop filled the air, as Fred and George Weasley appeared in the living room as well.  
  
"Ugh! I really wish you'd stop doing that boys!" said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Sorry Dad" said Fred.  
  
Fred and George were twins, tall, skinny and also had flaming red hair, but both twins had earring with fangs on them in their ears. Harry didn't look surprised either.  
  
"Alright there Harry?" called George.  
  
"I'm alright"  
  
"Let us help you with that. Where's Hedwig?" asked Fred, as he whipped out his wand and said "Locomotor Trunk" . The trunk now floated in the air and glided to Fred.  
  
"Upstairs"  
  
"I'll go and get her" said George, having known where Harry's room was. He disappeared with a pop, and returned with Hedwig in her cage.  
  
"Really do wish we could stay, but we're a bit behind schedule" said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"No, the sooner you leave, the better!" said Uncle Vernon, looking angry, having just saw magic being used in his household.  
  
Mr. Weasley ignored his comment.  
  
"Alright Harry, you and Ron go first" he said.  
  
Harry and Ron entered the fireplace.  
  
"Bye" called Harry, grinning.  
  
The Dursley's did not move. They glared at him.  
  
".Bye" said Aunt Pertunia in a voice so tiny, you could barely hear her. "THE BURROW" shouted Ron.  
  
Harry felt rushes of air engulf him, and his eyes were filled with Green flame. He was going back, to the magic world.and he was happier then he'd ever been. 


	3. Chapter Three A Changed Percy

Chapter Three- A Changed Percy  
  
When Harry arrived at the Burrow, he had no memory of ever leaving the Dursley's. (It was painful to think of them).  
  
But the Moment he started grinning, Mrs. Weasley, a short plump woman with a cheery face and a mop of Red hair, welcomed him.  
  
"Harry Dear!" she called, as she ran into the Kitchen to meet them. "It's so nice to see you again!"  
  
"Hello Mrs. Weasley" said Harry.  
  
Ginny Weasley, who was small, with long red hair and blue eyes walked into the kitchen and waved to Harry without flushing red. What Hermione said a few weeks ago at Hogwarts was true; Ginny had given up on Harry.  
  
"I'm glad my letter arrived sooner than I'd expected.or you still might be with your Aunt and Uncle" said Mrs. Weasley, as Harry and Ron left the fireplace and were now sitting at the table.  
  
"Yeah. I'd only gotten Ron's letter this morning"  
  
"Oh well, I guess we can be satif-ARGH!!!" shrieked Mrs. Weasley as Fred and George apparated into the kitchen holding Harry's trunk and Hedwig. "Stop doing that!"  
  
Fred and George were grinning. "Dad's said he's got some important work at the Ministry, so he'll be home late" said George.  
  
"Oh, you're father is going to drive me insane. What's he got to do at work so early in the summer?" said Mrs. Weasley sounded thoroughly irritated. "You lot go upstairs and help Harry unpack" she continued.  
  
"No can do. We have work to do" said Fred.  
  
"What sort of work?" demanded Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"The Shop! We've made so much money, we're going to expand our products. See you later" and with that, the twins were gone.  
  
"Well, Ron take Harry up to your room and help him unpack. I'm starting dinner"  
  
"Alright"  
  
Harry seized his Trunk, while Ron grabbed Hedwig and they headed upstairs. "What's this about Percy's hair?"  
  
"Oh.that's not all that's changed you know.he did something to himself." whispered Ginny.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"You'll see.he looks.sexy" said Ginny, and at those words, both Ron and Harry stared at her.  
  
"GINNY! HE'S OUR BROTHER!!!" shouted Ron.  
  
"I was only complimenting him!" snapped Ginny. A bedroom door opened and Percy emerged from his room. Harry's mouth dropped.  
  
Percy wasn't Percy anymore. His hair wasn't short and curly. His hair was spiky now, and he had an earring in his ear like the twins, and he was no longer skinny. He was Muscular.  
  
"Who is shouting-oh.Hello Harry". Percy looked a little nervous.  
  
"H---Hi Percy"  
  
"Listen, can I talk to you, alone?"  
  
"Er.sure"  
  
Harry stepped towards Percy's room and entered, while Percy shut the door. The inside of Percy's room was so neat and clean. He had several pictures of his girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater. His bed was neat and his working station was stacked with ministry work, but still it was neat. Harry wondered how Percy got so huge when there was no sign of anything to work out with.  
  
"Listen Harry, I know you read the letter that I sent Ron last year" he said, as he sat down on the bed. "And I'm sorry about that.I was just confused.and-well, you understand right?"  
  
It took Harry a little while to get over the shock of seeing Percy the way he was, but he managed to let a few words escape from his mouth.  
  
"Yeah.Of course I understand. I mean-the whole You-Know-Who being back would have been pretty hard for me to believe if I didn't see it with my own eyes" said Harry.  
  
Percy smiled, and revealed a mouth of pearly white straight teeth.  
  
"Er.Can I ask you a Question Percy?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"What-How-". Harry didn't seem to be able to ask his question, but Percy finished it for him anyway.  
  
"You're going to ask what did I do to myself right?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Well, I got a little tired of looking like I couldn't defend myself, so I visited a thing that Muggles call a "Gym". Penelope took me and she helped me Train. It was loads of fun, so I continued doing it, and in record time, I looked like Charlie. And my hair-well, that's Penelope's doing" Percy said, smiling broadly, and looking at Harry. "How do I look? If you don't mind me asking"  
  
"You look alright Percy"  
  
Percy stood up, and whipped out his wand, and muttered "IMPEDIMENTA" and caused a fly to drop in mid air.  
  
"I was sick of it buzzing around here"  
  
The door to Percy's room opened and Ron poked his head inside.  
  
"If you're done holding Harry hostage, Mum needs you downstairs Percy" Ron said, sniggering.  
  
Percy and Harry strode to the door, and Percy punched Ron in the arm and walked downstairs.  
  
"Ow! Slimy Git"  
  
Harry and Ron walked up to Ron's room, and as usual, Harry wasn't surprised to see what was tacked on Ron's wall; A Poster of Viktor Krum flying around on his broomstick.  
  
Ron's room was a little smaller than Percy's was but it smelled better. Percy's smelled of strong cologne, while Ron's smelled of the summer air. There were two beds in the room now, and Harry guessed that one was his. Ron's things were scattered around the room, and his bed was littered with Parchment, Quills and several bottles of ink. "Fred and George moved out, so that's why my room looks spacier" Ron said as he ran in and threw himself on Harry's neat bed. "Can't do this on my bed, so I choose to do it on yours"  
  
Harry wandered over to Ron's bed and began to look at the letters, but before he could, Ron dashed over and shielded the letters from Harry's view.  
  
"Hey-what are you-"  
  
"You can't read these!" said Ron, his face reddening as though being filled with boiling water.  
  
Harry had a suspicion that the letters were addressed to Hermione, but he decided to not say anything.  
  
"I won't ask," said Harry walking to his bed and sitting down. His trunks were at the end of the bed, and Hedwig was let out of her cage and was sitting on top of the dresser next to Harry.  
  
"Hey, wanna see the new spell I learned?"  
  
"Sure" said Harry.  
  
"It's supposed to change the weather inside someone's room" said Ron, as he took out his Wand. "Cloudis Spinola" he said, and to Harry's amazement, the room began to experience a shower. Harry was amazed. That had to have been an adult bit of magic.  
  
"That's really nice Ron, now could you er.get it to stop?"  
  
Ron's face flushed red so quick, it looked as though someone were pouring boiling water on him.  
  
"You don't know how to make it stop?"  
  
Ron shook his head.  
  
Harry grabbed his wand and said "Finite" and the rain stopped.  
  
Ron's face had begun to regain its color. "Thanks"  
  
"Don't mention it"  
  
There was a moment of silence, before Harry asked, "Let's go get a bit of Quidditch Practice" "Alright" said Ron, muttering "Accio Nimbus 2001" as it came speeding through the window and next to him. They set off for the garden. 


	4. Chapter Four Hermione's News

Chapter Four- Hermione's News  
  
The Quidditch practice went fairly well for Harry and Ron. Ron obviously was better at being keeper. He hadn't dropped a single goal Harry threw at him. It was amazing to Harry that Ron had practiced so much. It wasn't like him to really practice anything. After the practice, Mrs. Weasley called them down for lunch in the garden, which was a very unusual affair because there was only five people at the garden table: Percy, Ron, Harry, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny.  
  
The Yard however was not empty. Hedwig often glided down, chasing after the gnomes that ran around the yard laughing and giggling. The sun still shone brightly and provided its usual summer heat. Mrs. Weasley had cooked a delicious lunch; Roast Beef, Mashed Potatoes and for dessert, Yorkshire pudding. Finally, Percy broke the silence.  
  
"What do you think Fudge is having dad do mum?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked up, and Harry could see she was trying not to talk about something in front of him, but she answered anyway.  
  
"I don't entirely know, but I'm guessing it has to do with You-Know-Who returning. I mean, Fudge didn't believe it for an entire year you know"  
  
"Yeah, I know. He was going on and on at the office about how I'm the only one who has sense enough to believe that You-Know-Who isn't back"  
  
Mrs. Weasley's eyebrows quickly raised. "He said that, did he?" she asked, showing signs of a temper rising.  
  
Percy nodded, and then turned to Harry. "But, we've got Harry to thank, you know"  
  
Harry smiled slightly.  
  
"But lets not speak of the events of that horrible night" Mrs. Weasley said Quickly, as she waved her wand, and the dishes began to glide into the kitchen.  
  
"Mum, when is Hermione arriving?" Ginny asked, as she watched her plate leave the table.  
  
Mrs. Weasley glanced at her watch and said "In a little bit dear"  
  
Harry noticed that Mrs. Weasley's attitude had suddenly changed a bit. Perhaps it was because the news that Percy had told her, but Harry thought he should talk to her. As Mrs. Weasley walked into the house, Harry stood up.  
  
"Where are you going? I want to get a bit more practice before Hermione arrives" Ron called, standing up.  
  
"I've.er.I've got to use the bathroom" Harry lied.  
  
"Okay. Well, hurry it up!"  
  
Harry walked into the kitchen and the minute he did, he heard the faint noise of someone crying and he instantly knew it was Mrs. Weasley. She was standing over the sink, leaning against it and crying. Her hands were clutching the edge of the sink as though she was going to fall over and collapse.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley?" said Harry quietly, as he started walking towards her.  
  
She quickly looked up at him, trying to wipe her tears away before he could see them. "Harry!" she said, alarmed.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, are you alright?"  
  
"Oh.I'm fine.I was just-"  
  
"Mrs. Weasley" said Harry. "I know why you were crying"  
  
She stared at him, he eyes still watering. Harry didn't move from where he stood. ".It's just, Author works so hard at the Ministry, and its taken them over a year to believe what Dumbledore and he had been saying about You-Know-Who. And I'm just scared.because he was attacked last year, and I don't want it to happen again" she said, her voice sounding squeaky. She reminded Harry vividly of Dobby.  
  
Harry walked to her. "That's understandable," he said, as he put his hand on hers, trying to comfort her the best way he could. This is what she had done the night of the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament, after some horrible events. "But, it's not in our control anymore. Mr. Weasley will do the best he can to prevent Volder-You-know-who from doing the things he'd done before" Harry said, looking into her eyes.  
  
Mrs. Weasley stared back, and perhaps, it was at this point that Harry had seen something in her. He had seen something he'd saw and felt before. He felt that motherly connection with her. Harry could never remember his mother ever holding him, but whenever Mrs. Weasley had ever hugged him or held him (which she did after the Triwizard Tournament), he felt like it was his mother, Lily Potter hugging him.  
  
Mrs. Weasley stepped forward, and hugged him tightly, and whispered "Thank You" into his ear. Their bliss was interrupted when someone's voice rang out from the fireplace.  
  
"Molly! Molly, come quick!" said the familiar voice. Harry turned and saw Amos Diggory's head sitting in the fire. His eyes were wide and lively, but they looked as though he had just seen a ghost (which wasn't surprising to Harry, having seen all the Hogwarts Ghost and that of Cedric and Myrtle as well).  
  
Mrs. Weasley let Harry go and headed toward the fire. "What is it?"  
  
"Its-" he said, and he caught sight of Harry. "Hello Harry" he called, hiding the fear in his voice. He sounded calm, and friendly.  
  
"Hello Mr. Diggory"  
  
"Amos, what's the matter?"  
  
"Harry, could you just give us a moment alone?" asked Amos Diggory.  
  
"Sure" said Harry, as he walked back outside into the backyard, leaving Mr. Diggory and Mrs. Weasley alone.  
  
Ron was already in the air on his broomstick, closely tailed by Ginny, who had just chucked a Quaffle at his head. She looked angry.  
  
"Watch where you're throwing this!" Ron yelled.  
  
"You need to stop acting like you're a star!" Ginny snapped.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry if you're upset that you cant catch a Quaffle" Ron hissed.  
  
"I CAN SO CATCH!" Ginny shouted.  
  
"You two need to stop! I'm doing a bit of work, and I can't concentrate with your shouting and bickering" called Percy. He was sitting at the now cleared Garden Table, which was now littered with the Parchment and Quills that were in his room. He was doing some Ministry work.  
  
Ron looked at him, "Go to your room then!" he yelled.  
  
Percy looked up at him. "Don't make me hurt you!"  
  
"I'd like to see you try, Mr. Clearwater" sneered Ron. He was making fun of Percy. Percy's eyes flared up, and he took out his wand, and muttered "Rictusempra", as a bright yellow light zoomed at Ron, causing him to fall off his broom, and begin laughing uncontrollably.  
  
He managed to take out his wand, and he shrieked "Tarantallegra". A flash of Blue light hit Percy and his legs began to dance out of control.  
  
It was funny, from Harry's view watching two brothers duel. Ginny was laughing so loud, it caused Mrs. Weasley to emerge into the garden.  
  
"What in Merlin's beard is going-WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!" she shrieked, as she saw both Ron and Percy's wands out and pointing at one another. "PERCY! YOU KNOW HE'S NOT ALLOWED TO DO MAGIC AWAY FROM SCHOOL!!"  
  
At this point, it didn't matter, because Percy and Ron still glared at each other, one laughing, and one dancing.  
  
"Finite" said Mrs. Weasley, on both of them, and their spells were gone.  
  
"They'll be sending an owl any moment now, giving your brother a warning" said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"He started it"  
  
"NO I DIDN'T!" yelled Percy.  
  
"ENOUGH!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley wasn't kidding. "Accio Wands" she said, as Both Percy and Ron's wands soared to her. "You'll get these back at the end of the summer!" she said, and stalked back inside the house, slamming the door. Harry guessed she was still talking to Mr. Diggory.  
  
The garden seemed momentarily frozen at the moment. It was as though someone froze everyone; Ginny was no longer laughing but looked as though she might faint; Ron's jaw was hanging open; Percy looked as though he were petrified.  
  
Suddenly, the sound of a car was heard from the driveway. A Red Van (that reminded Harry of Uncle Vernon's Van) was pulling into the driveway. Once it had stopped, a side door opened, and Hermione walked out of it, as her parents did too.  
  
Hermione had long bushy hair, and brown eyes. She was the same height as Harry (or so it seemed from where she was). She was wearing a Red-skirt, with a Red Blouse.  
  
Her mother and father were Muggles but took Hermione's magical training very seriously. They deeply cared for her as well. Hermione and her parents gathered Hermione's luggage from the back of the van, and began to walk over to everyone.  
  
"Hello there" called Mr. Granger.  
  
"Hi" said Ginny, rushing to hug Hermione.  
  
"Is everyone alright?" asked Mrs. Granger as she looked at Percy and Ron's faces.  
  
"Er.yeah. Everything's ok" said Harry.  
  
"Okay. Well, dear, we've got to get back home. Here's some extra gold, and we hope you have a good year" said Mr. Granger as he bent down and handed Hermione a bag of gold, and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Have fun," said Mrs. Granger, as she too kissed Hermione on the cheek. She turned to the others. "Have a great year everyone!"  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Granger retreated back to their van, got in, and drove off, waving at Hermione until they disappeared.  
  
Hermione was staring at Percy, with a look of satisfaction and admiring.  
  
Ron looked at Percy, and then looked at Hermione and said "I'm over here you know!"  
  
Her gaze quickly broke off, and she looked at Ron. "Oh.Hi"  
  
Ginny and Harry grinned, as Percy now walked back to his table, and continued working.  
  
"Oh! Before I forget, I have to talk to all of you" said Hermione quickly, as she dropped her luggage. She dragged, Ron and Harry to another side of the house, as Ginny followed at their heels. Hermione quickly glanced around making sure they couldn't be overheard, and then she directed her attention to Ron, Harry and Ginny.  
  
"What's this all about?" asked Ron. "I'm about to tell you!" Hermione snapped. She lowered her voice a little. "Okay, have any of you been watching the Daily Prophet?"  
  
All three of them shook their heads.  
  
"Well, there were a bunch of articles in there about Voldermort" she continued. Both Ron and Ginny winced at the sound of the name.  
  
"What were they about?" Harry asked.  
  
"He's got the Dementors on his side. It was rumored that Azkaban is no longer run by them, and that there were a bunch of killings 2 days ago," said Hermione. She began to speak a little lower, fearing that someone could hear her. "Fudge said that Azkaban is now run by highly qualified witches and wizards, but he reckons that the public should brace themselves. Then, the Daily Prophet reported that the Ministry had a bunch of trials, sentencing the death eaters that were captured in June, and guess who was sentenced to 6 terms?"  
  
Ron, Harry and Ginny looked at one another, and then looked at Hermione and shrugged.  
  
"Draco's dad!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Yeah. Fudge was disgusted with him, and threw 6 terms at him. I guess it was because he really trusted Malfoy's dad. And I'm sure you heard about your dad" said Hermione, as she looked at Ginny and Ron.  
  
Both of them looked utterly confused.  
  
"What?" asked Ron.  
  
Hermione stared blankly. "You mean, your dad hasn't told you anything?"  
  
"No. He hasn't been home a lot since the start of the holiday's"  
  
"What's the Daily Prophet said about him?" asked Ginny.  
  
"He's become Assistant Minister of Magic"  
  
Harry thought someone turned the volume up to more than loud. It was as though sets of Filibuster Fireworks were set off, and exploded like Dynamite.  
  
"WHAT?" shrieked Ginny.  
  
"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" shouted Ron.  
  
"Shut up! Not so loud!" said Hermione. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a cut out piece of article from the Daily Prophet.  
  
Ron snatched it from her, as Harry and Ginny bent over his shoulder, trying to read it.  
  
New Assistant Minister of Magic  
  
Arthur Weasley  
  
The Daily Prophet has unearthed startling news of Arthur Weasley being  
chosen as Cornelius Fudge's new assistant Minister of Magic. Special Correspondent, Rita Skeeter was given permission to interview the new Assistant Minister of Magic, and I must say, the interview went very  
well.  
"I was extremely excited about the news when I received it"  
Said the over-joyed Assistant.  
When asked how his family felt about the news, the conversation  
Suddenly turned on an upside-down note. "I haven't told them yet. I am quite afraid to do it, because of what they  
might say" he responded. However, we decided not to deepen in on the personal matters, and we asked him how did he feel about his new duties as  
Assistant Minister of Magic. "I feel as though I can handle it fairly well. I have been hoping for this  
moment for many years and I wasn't sure it was going to happen"  
As our readers and the rest of the magic world know, Arthur previously worked in the Department of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts, where he enjoyed his job, but is feeling even better about having become assistant minister.  
The Ministry of Magic has also given control of Hogwarts School of  
Witchcraft and Wizardry back to its re-instated headmaster, Albus  
Dumbledore as reported several days ago. Everyone wishes the Ministry well, and hope that they will be diving into tactics on how to stop He-who-must-not-be-named who is active once more,  
and even more dangerous than he was over sixteen years ago.  
  
The article was written the day after Harry arrived back at privet drive.  
  
"This is great news!" said Harry, smiling.  
  
"I know, but I wonder why dad hasn't told us yet?" said Ginny, as she stared at the moving picture of her father.  
  
Ron gave a look of wonder too. Harry couldn't help but thinking the same thing. Why hadn't Mr. Weasley said anything to his family? It was very weird even to Harry that someone like Mr. Weasley wouldn't let his family in on such good news. Perhaps it was because of Percy's ordeal last year, but then Harry erased that from his mind, because he was only siding with Fudge because of his title as Junior Assistant.  
  
Harry then thought that maybe the Department that sends warnings to any Hogwarts Student who uses magic away from school had taken it into their hearts to excuse Ron's use of magic earlier. Harry agreed with that thought in his brain because the moment Dobby had used a Hover Charm four years ago, an Owl soared in the house with the warning about using magic away from school. But still, Harry had to abandon that, and return to his first thought. He asked himself  
  
"Why hadn't Mr. Weasley told his family the good news?" 


	5. Chapter Five Weasley's, Potter, Granger ...

Chapter Five- Weasley's, Potter, Granger and the Malfoy's  
  
Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione made sure they never spoke of the article in the Daily Prophet around Percy or Mrs. Weasley. The clock that stood in their living room was of much use these days. The Picture of Mr. Weasley was on "Work" just as Percy's was. Percy had left a week after Hermione arrived. Fred and George's pictures were on "work" too. It seemed that they rarely came home. They sometimes apparated in for Breakfast and then disapparated back to Diagon Alley.  
  
Harry's Birthday was a nice affair in the Weasley's home as well. Mrs. Weasley baked him a delicious chocolate éclair cake, and made dozens of her famous and delicious Taffees. Hermione had gotten Harry a book titled "Defense Against the Dark Arts, for advanced students" by Lynn Abbots. Ron and Ginny had gotten Harry a large supply of different chocolates (which he knew they had gotten from Fred and George and didn't need to spend any galleons). Mrs. Weasley had given Harry something in a box, which was surprising to him, because she usually did this during the Christmas Holiday's. When Harry un wrapped it, he discovered it was a cloak of some sort. It was Periwinkle Blue, and had a bunch of silver stars on it. She told him it was a winter cloak that she had made herself. Harry was very happy for it. Although Mr. Weasley was at the Ministry, he had not failed to pick up a present for Harry, and to Harry's surprise, Percy bought it with him. They're present was a set of Assorted socks with a bunch of different Quidditch team colors on it. This had by far been the best birthday Harry had ever had. (Fred and George sent him 3 dozen bags of Dungbombs and Bertie-Botts every flavor beans)  
  
As July came to a close, and August had begun, Owls began to show up around the second week of August. Their letters contained their Hogwarts Letters, Ron and Hermione's new Prefect duties and the results of their OWL examinations, which everyone was nervous to open (Harry, Ron and Hermione)  
  
"I-I-Cant open t-this!" said Harry nervously clutching his closed envelope that said Mr. Harry Potter, The Burrow. O.W.L results  
  
"M-Me either!" said Ron who thrust his letter upon the table.  
  
To Harry's mild surprise, Hermione was nervous more than he was.  
  
"I have an idea" shouted Ginny over all the whimpers Ron and Harry were letting out. "How about you all let Mum read you're results to you?" she said, as though she had just invented the use of fire.  
  
Harry felt as though the sun would come bursting through the house, congratulating Ginny on her thinking. "Good idea Ginny" said Mrs. Weasley as she snatched the Envelopes from their owners. "Who wants to go first?"  
  
Hermione looked too scared to speak. Ron looked as though he were about to vomit, so Harry chose to go first.  
  
"Good boy Harry! Showing a bit of Gryffindor Courage!" said Mrs. Weasley beaming at her son, and Hermione.  
  
She began to open Harry's envelope, and something fell. It was a small message written neatly on a piece of Parchment. "What's this?" she asked, picking it up off the floor. "Shall I read it aloud, Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter  
  
We would like to congratulate you on the O.W.L grades you have received for your fifth year of magical training at Hogwarts School. The Ministry believes that your magical abilities are far more advanced than your level and we would like to invite you to the Banquet we are holding here at the Ministry of Magic on November the twenty-third. Please send a return owl to reserve your spot. Have a wonderful school year.  
  
Sincerely  
  
Cornelius Fudge  
Minister of Magic  
  
Everyone stared at Harry, as though he were carrying something contagious and deadly. Mrs. Weasley took the O.W.L results out of the Envelope and Harry saw her eyes widen with joy. She began to read.  
  
Transfiguration- Outstanding  
  
Potions- Exceeds Expectations  
  
Charms- Outstanding  
  
Care of Magical Creatures- Outstanding  
  
Divination- Exceeds Expectations  
  
History of Magic- Exceeds Expectations  
  
Herbology- Exceeds Expectations Defense Against the Dark Arts- Perfect  
  
Harry looked Petrified. Was that letter his results? But no one cheered yet. There was two more letters to open. With the same feelings of nervousness back in place, Mrs. Weasley proceeded to Ron's envelope and a letter fell out too. It had the same words that Harry's had (except "Dear Mr. Weasley") Then, she opened the results and Ron pretty much had the same results Harry had except his Defense against the Dark Arts was Exceeds Expectations.  
  
Hermione's letter was finally opened, and she too had a small invitation, and all her grades were outstanding except Arithmacy which she only achieved Exceeds Expectations.  
  
In an instant, the Burrow sounded as though a million people inhabited it. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were cheering at the top of their lungs. (Harry had a distinct feeling some cast the Sonorus charm on them both).  
  
"I AM SO PROUD OF YOU ALL!" shouted Mrs. Weasley throwing all three of them into tight hugs, kissing their foreheads one by one a dozen times, and she began bursting into tears stamping her feet wildly. Ginny began to shield herself from the shower of tears raining down from her mother.  
  
"I-I can't believe those are our results" said Ron, once his mother had let them go.  
  
"Same here," said Harry.  
  
It was truly weird to them both that their O.W.L grades were what they had been delivered. The only grade he seemed to worry about was his potion grade. He thought he had done terrible on the examination. He threw the thought away, and joined in the parade of cheering. Perhaps, Potions wasn't as hard as he thought it was.  
  
On Friday, August ninth, Mrs. Weasley told them all they were going to Diagon Alley, to purchase their school items. The Books on Harry, Ron and Hermione's list seemed rather short, but contained four news books. A Intermediate guide to Transfiguration by Yetta Grubinski, Advanced Charms by Julia Barnerd and To become a Potions Master by Arnold Warent and Standard Book of Spells, Grade Six.  
  
"Is everyone ready?" Mrs. Weasley called, as Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny began thundering down the stairs, wearing their school cloaks with the Gryffindor symbol on them. The weather outside was rather chilly for the summer.  
  
"Alright, Harry, Ron. You first" said Mrs. Weasley, as they both walked into the fireplace, and grabbed some Floo Powder.  
  
"DIAGON ALLEY" shouted Ron as he dropped the powder and they were both emerged into Emerald Green flames. Harry felt all the winds begin to exit his body, and felt himself being thrown into a vortex. He saw many grates zooming by him, and alas, they reached Diagon Alley. Diagon Alley was perhaps the most happiest and lively place Harry knew of in Britain. All around him were witches and wizards of different families walking about, lugging items they had purchased, others going to purchase their items. This was in fact the ideal place to see students from Hogwarts, because they normally all came to Diagon Alley in August to purchase their items for school.  
  
The alley was comprised of so many shops, it was hard to count them all. Directly up the street from where Ron and Harry were standing was Gringotts Bank. On their left were Flourish and Blotts bookshop, The Ice-cream pallor, and a Quidditch shop. On their right were Mr. Ollivander's Wand shops, Pets and Creatures shop, and.Weasley's Wizard Wheezys. Fred and George's shop were decorated with Many of the Hogwarts House colors except that of Slytherin house. (Fred and George weren't highly popular there when they were in school).  
  
"Wow, their shop fits right in.and its crowded" said Ron, as he watched many witches and wizards (mostly young) walking in and out of the shop exciting.  
  
"We'll visit when we're done shopping" said Harry.  
  
A few seconds later, Hermione and Ginny arrived, and lastly, Mrs. Weasley arrived, clutching they're school lists.  
  
"Alright, I suppose Harry'll need to take some Gold out of the bank, right?" asked Mrs. Weasley, taking no notice of her son's shop.  
  
"Alright" said Harry. The Group trotted up the street, seeing so many familiar faces along the way towards Gringotts bank. They saw Dean Thomas, an African-American kid with short black hair, and brown eyes. Seamus Finnagan, a short boy with spiky black hair, and blue eyes, both of who were good friends to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, accompanied him.  
  
Further up the street, they spotted the Creevy Brothers, both of who had short blonde hair, and always bore smiles whenever they saw Harry (Because Harry saved Colin's life in Harry's second year). They tried to talk to Harry, but Mrs. Weasley helped him out run the Creevy brothers by telling them Marcus had the bad case of the flu.  
  
Harry then spotted someone who he had dreaded to see again; Cho Chang. A stunningly pretty girl with long black hair. She played on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team as seeker. Normally, Harry would have wanted to see her, but after telling her off in his fifth year, he dreaded her ever since. She spotted him, and Harry saw her flush red so quick, he thought she was turning into a red balloon. She was accompanied by several of her Seventh year friends, all of whom were giggling, and Harry thought that their giggling should be fined.  
  
"Why don't you talk to her?" whispered Ginny. "No" Harry said quickly.  
  
"Have it your way then" she said. When they reached Gringotts, Harry and Mrs. Weasley went in, and Harry was led to his vault (number 687) and filled his sack with Gold Galleons, Silver Sickles and Bronze Knuts. Mrs. Weasley payed a trip to the Weasley's vault and Harry saw that there were far more Gold Galleon, Silver Sickles and Bronze Knuts in there than the last time he came here. Mrs. Weasley took some, and both left the bank.  
  
An angry looking Mrs. Malfoy and Draco cornered outside, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. Malfoy's mother bore a look as though there were something foul under her nose. Draco had sleeked back Blonde hair, with cold gray eyes. He was Ron's height and loathed Harry since they met on the train six years ago, on Harry's first trip to Hogwarts.  
  
"-All of you deserve to be boiled in Frogspawn" said Mrs. Malfoy.  
  
"Excuse me?" called Mrs. Weasley walking over to them.  
  
Both Mrs. Malfoy and Mrs. Weasley glared at each other, wishing the other nothing but horrible things.  
  
"Putting my husband into Azkaban was the wrong step, Weasley" said Malfoy's mother.  
  
Mrs. Weasley raised her eyebrows. "We didn't put your husband into Azkaban. He put himself in," she said coldly.  
  
"You and your brats did it!"  
  
"Do not call my children or their friends brats, you foul pile of Dung!" spat Mrs. Weasley.  
  
That comment couldn't surprise Harry even more. He had never heard Mrs. Weasley say a negative comment about the Malfoy's before. It was something very new.  
  
People began to stop and watch the two wives bickering.  
  
"Take that back you-you-" Malfoy grabbed his mother's arm.  
  
"Aren't you going to finish that comment?" said Mrs. Weasley, with a look showing no fear on her face.  
  
"I am not going to sink so low to even throw my comments at you!" Mrs. Weasley's smile did not fade from her face and her eyebrows lowered slightly.  
  
"Sinking low isn't something new to your family, now is it?" she asked, her voice ice cold.  
  
Malfoy's mother's eyes began to water slightly.  
  
"I think it is time for you to leave now, Narcissa"  
  
Malfoy's mother shoved Draco to the floor and walked straight up to Mrs. Weasley, glaring into her eyes.  
  
"You think your family are all that now because your husband is Assistant Minister Of Magic" she said, her voice now colder than Mrs. Weasley's was.  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny's eyes widened quickly. It as though Narcissa Malfoy dropped a bomb on Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"What-are you talking about?" asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Don't pretend like you do not know! Last week, the Minister of Magic promoted him!"  
  
"Arthur never told me about that, so it's not nice of you to lie!" snapped Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Well believe it! Don't think you and your low standard Mudblood loving family have a chance of defeating the Dark lord!" said Mrs. Malfoy, chuckling coldly. "Because it's not going to happen, Not in a million years. The Dark Lord will come after your family first, and show you not to mess with his supporters!" she said quietly, so that only Mrs. Weasley could hear her.  
  
Mrs. Weasley quickly drew her wand at Mrs. Malfoy's chest. The people watching gasped; Hermione covered her face; Ginny and Ron tried to restrain their mother and Harry assisted.  
  
"Are you going to kill me?" asked Mrs. Malfoy, not looking scared at all. In fact, she looked hopeful. "Go ahead. You'll only make matters worse"  
  
"Mum, don't do it" Ron said, trying his hardest to lower his mothers hand.  
  
"You don't have the guts to kill me you Mudblood lover! You're entire family consists of-"  
  
"Furnunculus" yelled Mrs. Weasley before Malfoy's mother could finish her sentence.  
  
The spell hit her with a flash of red light, and caused boils to begin springing on her face. She shrieked trying to clutch her face. The people around them began to laugh at her, as she turned on her heel and ran away, leaving her son on the ground, watching her leave.  
  
"MUM!" yelled Ginny, in an astonished voice.  
  
"What the-" said Ron, still trying to come to terms that his mother cursed Malfoy's mother.  
  
"Oh my!" gasped Hermione.  
  
Harry was watching the look on Draco's face. It didn't seem upset, angry or hateful in any way. In fact, there was something strange about the look on his face. He seemed.happy about the curse put on his mother. He stood up, brushed himself off.  
  
He turned to Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny and said some unthinkable words.  
  
"Thanks" and he dashed after his mum.  
  
All five of them looked at one another with deep confusion etched on their faces.  
  
Harry wondered whether Malfoy wanted that to happen to his mother, and became clear to him that Draco did want that to happen. The only thing that made Harry really think was the fact that could Draco have done this, just to have a clear reason to make their lives worse when they returned to school in a few short weeks? Harry didn't know. He seemed completely lost that the word "Thanks" that came out of Draco's mouth and it was directed at Ron's mother.  
  
Mrs. Weasley muttered "Arthur's Assistant Minister?" in a voice that seemed happy, but her eyes were filling with tears. 


	6. Chapter Six Mr Weasley Tells All

Chapter Six- Mr. Weasley tells all  
  
The rest of the Diagon Alley trip was irritable. Mrs. Weasley had refrained from talking about the fight with Narcissa Malfoy, or her new found knowledge of her husband being the Assistant Minister of Magic. People who had witnessed the argument in the street were whispering behind their hands to whoever they were with. Harry distinctively heard someone in Florish and Blotts whisper:  
  
"I always knew she had it in her."  
  
After leaving Florish and Blotts bookshop, Mrs. Weasley had taken Ginny to the second hand shop, while letting Harry, Ron and Hermione wander freely. The three of them began to see more and more people from Hogwarts. Among them were Luna Lovegood, a girl that Harry had become a good friend with last year, but oddly, Cho Chang accompanied her. Harry's stomach froze as Cho stood in front of him, beaming, while the others were talking to Luna. It was a very tense moment for Harry, but Cho broke the tension.  
  
"Hi" she said quietly, flushing red.  
  
It took Harry several seconds to return the polite greeting but he managed to let the word "hi" escape from his mind.  
  
".How was your summer?" Harry continued, feeling a little better about himself, since he said Hi.  
  
"It was.okay" Cho replied.  
  
Something in the back of Harry's mind was telling him to abandon his stupid conversation with Cho and join Ron and Hermione. Harry suddenly said words he had not expected to say.  
  
"Listen" he said, drawing Cho aside so that the others wouldn't overhear them.  
  
"I'm sorry about what I said to you last year. I was acting like a stupid prat and I guess had a lot of anger inside me about You-Know-Who's return" he continued, feeling as though a heavy weight was being lifted off his shoulders. "And, I should have been more comforting towards you, whenever you wanted to talk about Cedric"  
  
Cho stared at him, their eyes meeting, and it was as though Harry felt Cho was reading his mind. She finally opened her mouth and responded  
  
"I forgive you" in a voice that sounded extremely overjoyed. At this moment, Harry thought of trying to make a change in his Hogwarts life. He was going to do something he hadn't thought of doing since his third year at Hogwarts.  
  
"Cho, can I ask you something?"  
  
Her face looked hopeful as she said, "Yes"  
  
And Harry opened his mouth and said  
  
"Do you wanna go out with me?"  
  
It was as though Harry's heart was about to explode when he heard Cho answer with the three-letter word "Yes". Harry's smile widened, and his eyes did the same as well.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Harry and Cho both smiled at each other. Harry knew that his newly repaired relationship with Cho wasn't going to be a repeat of their previous year (even though this was her last year). When Harry and Cho turned to face the others, they were all staring at them.  
  
"Made up, have you?" asked Hermione, beaming.  
  
"Not that its any of your business" said Harry, grinning.  
  
Harry knew that the start of his sixth year at Hogwarts was already getting off on an exceptionally high note. The only thing he wanted to know was if this luck was going to remain with him?  
  
When Mrs. Weasley came to fetch everyone, it was nearly 7pm. She took them all back to the Floo entrance, and they returned to the Burrow.  
  
When everyone arrived back, there were four people in the kitchen, talking in a whisper: Mr. Weasley, Percy, Fred and George. All of them looked quickly toward the fireplace, and Harry saw Mr. Weasley's eyes widen when he caught sight of Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"M-Molly!" he said, his voice quivering. He stood up, and began to walk over to her.  
  
"You lot go to your rooms, and put away your things" said Mrs. Weasley, keeping her eyes fixed on Mr. Weasley.  
  
Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione did as they were told, and began to head upstairs. Fred, George and Percy followed behind them. Ginny, and Hermione went straight to their room, while Percy went to his and slammed the door, and the others headed to Ron's room.  
  
"I reckon Mum's going to snap Dad's head off" said Fred, plopping himself down upon Harry's neat bed.  
  
"Yeah, I bet she will" George said, summoning Ron's desk chair to him, and sat down.  
  
Harry was silent. He hadn't payed attention to Ron, Fred and George. He was to busy thinking about Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. He hadn't heard any shouts and yells from the kitchen, making his stomach feel a little better.  
  
"Harry!" called Ron, trying to get his attention.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I didn't receive an owl for using Magic outside school.and you didn't either"  
  
said Ron, looking a bit confused. "I wonder why"  
  
"You're a great prat aren't you Ron!" said George, as he hit Ron in the head. "Dad's talked the ministry into letting you two off the hook"  
  
Ron turned to George not looking thrilled that he had hit him. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Its obvious isn't it? Dad's new fame is spreading around, and people think that we deserve to be treated like.the Malfoy's were treated" said Fred.  
  
Harry saw George face grow hot and red. "Don't mention those Slimy Git's around me!"  
  
"Sorry mate" said Fred.  
  
"Oh!" yelled Ron, as though he had just remembered he had an exam in several minutes. "You should've seen the fight against Mum and Malfoy's mum!"  
  
"What Happened?" said Fred and George, springing onto Ron's bed.  
  
"Well, it happened." said Ron, as he began to tell Fred and George the events in Diagon Alley. Harry wasn't listening at all. He took this opportunity to leave the room, and head towards Ginny's room. His attention was suddenly drawn to the conversation he could hear down below, in the kitchen. Harry knew he shouldn't be listening to them (having once listened to them three years ago in the Leaky Cauldron), but he couldn't help it. He once again like three years ago heard his name being mentioned. Mr. Weasley mentioned his name.  
  
"-I knew that if Harry found out about my working there, he'd be in immediate danger. I couldn't tell anyone here, and that's why I told everyone we knew not to speak about it, and also, I was the one who cancelled our Daily Prophet subscription"  
  
"Yes, I understand that Arthur but, how would Harry be in danger?" asked Mrs. Weasley, sounding demanding.  
  
Harry pressed himself against the wall, so that they couldn't see him standing there listening.  
  
"Molly, I think you already know why he'd be in danger"  
  
"No, I don't"  
  
"You-Know-Who" said Mr. Weasley, whispering slightly. "You remember what happened to me last year. A snake attacked me, and Harry saw the entire thing, in his dream. If I keep in close contact with Harry, who knows what he'll be able to do. Remember, Dumbledore had to do the same thing last year, Molly"  
  
Mrs. Weasley paused for a moment. Harry knew she was trying to run those words in her mind. After a moment, she spoke again.  
  
"Harry's mind is closed from You-Know-Who" she said.  
  
"I know that now.Albus told me. He said there's no need to worry anymore."  
  
"So, that's the entire story? The Entire Truth?"  
  
"Yes. Molly, I am so sorry I had to keep this from you."  
  
"Its alright Arthur" said Mrs. Weasley. Harry knew that they had just kissed each other. "So, how was work?"  
  
Harry didn't want to hear anymore of the conversation now, so he tip-toed back upstairs, and set a course for Ginny's room, but a door opened below, and Percy poked his head out, looking annoyed.  
  
"Who is thundering up the stairs-Harry! Could you mind not thundering!" said Percy, sounding agitated.  
  
Harry looked taken aback. "I'm not thundering! I'm walking!" "Well, try to walk a little quieter" said Percy returning his head in his room, and slamming the door shut. Harry snorted, and decided not to head for Ginny's room. He returned to Ron's Room.  
  
"-And then, people started calling mum brave. It was amazing" Ron said, as Harry walked in. His head quickly turned to Harry. "Oyi! Where did you go!" he called.  
  
Harry was afraid to answer. He didn't want Ron to know he was spying on his parents. He then opened his mouth and said the first thing that came to his confused mind:  
  
"Hermione"  
  
Ron looked confused. He raised an eyebrow. "Hermione?"  
  
"Yes. Hermione wanted to show me something" said Harry.  
  
"Oh"  
  
Ron cast a wondrous look at Harry. Harry grinned nervously, and fell to his bed. He just shoved everything off of it, and decided to unpack the next day. He heard Fred and George doing magic on Ron, but he really didn't care at the moment. He was drifting off into a sleep he had wanted for so long, and he found himself somewhere far.  
  
He was walking down a hallway in Hogwarts. He watched the bright torches burning brightly in the halls. It was late night. In fact, Harry thought it must have been really late, because there was no one around, nor could he hear voices either. The walls were a deep sea green color, much unlike the halls he had seen in the school. Where was he?  
  
He continued walking down the hallway, looking ahead of him, and grasping his wand. Finally, something came into view. It was a solid figure. It was actually someone. Someone to whom he had never seen before in his life. They were wearing robes of dark Green and a matching hat as well. Harry thought it was Professor McGonagall but as he drew closer, he saw that it wasn't. It was a man. A tall man, with Cold Gray eyes, and dark untidy hair. His skin was a tan color, and he looked young.  
  
Harry discovered that the man had no idea he was standing there, so he decided to look to where the man was looking and Harry saw nothing, except a portrait. The person in the Portrait looked familiar to Harry. Harry tried to remember as hard as he could to remember the person in the frame, but decided it was no use. The man had long Black hair, and dark eyes. Harry's mouth fell open, and his eyes widened. How could he not have known the man in the picture? How could he have been so stupid? Harry thought he was going crazy because the man in the portrait was.Sirius Black. 


	7. Chapter SevenThe orbs of the Pheonix

Chapter Seven- The Orbs of the Phoenix  
  
Harry walked up towards the picture frame, hoping that he wouldn't wake up from this dream. Hoping that everything he was seeing was not a lie. His godfather, who was killed nearly two months ago, was sitting in a picture frame, at Hogwarts. Harry wanted to touch the frame so badly, but both Sirius and the man began to dive into conversation, and Harry thought he needed to hear.  
  
"Albus just hired you?" asked Sirius, his voice coming as a huge relief to Harry.  
  
"Yes. I explained to him what you told me, and he hired me right then and there. He told me to come down and give you the news as soon as I could" said the Man, his voice sounding deep, and calm.  
  
Sirius smiled at him. "That's great"  
  
"But, you haven't answered my question" said the Man, stepping a little closer to the frame. Harry did the same. "Is Harry going to find out about this?"  
  
Harry saw Sirius give a hopeful smile. "I damn sure hope so! That boy has discovered so many things, that's its hardly surprising if he does find us"  
  
The Man smiled. "Quite the little detective isn't he?"  
  
"Yes. He, Ron and Hermione are in the league together. All of them have done extremely well on their O.W.Ls"  
  
Harry's eyes widened again and his heart hastened. How was it that Sirius knew about their results?  
  
"Were you seen?"  
  
"Nope. No one had any idea I was watching from the portrait in Molly's fireplace" said Sirius, still smiling. He looked dead at the place where Harry stood, and looked back to the man. "But.have you found out anymore about the orbs?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Thank you for reminding me" said the Man, as he pulled out a roll of parchment. "The orbs are perfectly safe. Voldermort hasn't found them yet, and with the rest of the order guarding the orbs around the Phoenix Lair, Voldermort wouldn't dare show his face!"  
  
Sirius looked happy once more. "As long as the order is guarding the orbs, everything should go off without a problem then"  
  
"I hope you're right, Sirius"  
  
"Kevin, when have I ever been wrong?"  
  
Harry was happier to know the mans name. Harry looked around him and saw that the hallway was spinning around him. His eyes closed and when he re- opened them, he found himself staring into a dark ceiling. He sat up as fast as he could, breathing a little hard. The sun had set and the sky looked a dusky purple, and he could hear voices from the kitchen. It must have been dinnertime, but he didn't care at all. His mind was still within that hallway.  
  
His godfather had returned. His godfather was within Hogwarts. Harry sat there, in the dark room, thinking about the dream. He couldn't believe it.Sirius was alive.  
  
The Holidays began to draw to a close, and before anyone knew it, it was September first. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were awaken at 6am, to get a head start on their last things to pack. Finally, they were loaded into 2 Muggle Taxis along with Fred, George and Mrs. Weasley and they began their trip to Kings Cross-station.  
  
When they arrived, their trunks were unloaded, and they began to cross the station and head for the barrier to platform 9 ¾. Harry glanced at the station's clock that read a quarter to eleven. The Hogwarts Express was set to leave in fifteen minutes. Mrs. Weasley began to hurry everyone to the barrier. She told Ron and Harry to go first. The two of them ran through the barrier with their luggage carts in front of them. They made it safely through the barrier and Harry saw the Hogwarts express. It was a red gleaming locomotive, adorned with gold frames around the windows. Harry watched as the other students and their parents were milling around, giving last good-byes.  
  
Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Hermione and Ginny arrived a moment later.  
  
"Come on dears, let's get your trunks settled!" said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
After they stored their luggage, the four of them boarded the train and began to look for a compartment to sit in. Ginny was called by some of her fellow fifth year friends, and went to sit with them, leaving Harry, Hermione and Ron alone.  
  
Hermione then gave a loud gasp when they had found an empty compartment.  
  
"Ron! We've got to go to the Prefects compartment!" she said, grabbing Ron by the hand and leading him off down the corridor.  
  
Harry sat down and before he could settle himself in, two people appeared at the doorway. Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom.  
  
"Hi Harry" called Neville, in his usual high pitched voice. "Hi Neville. Hi Luna"  
  
"Hello Harry" said Luna, in her usual dreamy voice. "Had a nice summer?" She asked as she and Neville entered and sat down.  
  
"It was good. Spent most of it at Ron's" he said, smiling.  
  
"That's good. I'm glad you and Cho made up," said Luna, looking very pleased about something. Harry looked confused.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked. He knew that Luna had always been a little 'weird' since last year, so he didn't know why he had asked her this question.  
  
She stared into his eyes. "You saw it to, didn't you?" she asked, sounding as though she were about to jump out the window. Harry didn't even feel the train moving, because he was so into Luna's question.  
  
"Saw what?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sirius"  
  
Harry's heart began to race. How did Luna know about his dream?  
  
"H-How did you-"  
  
"I had the same dream. I was standing right behind you, in a corner. I didn't know it was you until I saw the back of your head" she said.  
  
"Then you know about the orbs?"  
  
"Yes. And I too, was a little confused. I have never heard of the Phoenix lair" Luna said, sitting a little closer to Harry. Neville looked at the two of them, confused.  
  
"What.Orbs?" he said.  
  
"Yeah. Harry and I had the same dream a few weeks ago and we saw Sirius sitting in a portrait at Hogwarts, talking to our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He spoke about orbs in a phoenix lair" Luna explained.  
  
Neville's eyes widened.  
  
"What's the matter?" Harry asked.  
  
"My grandmum* talked about that this summer" he said.  
  
"She did?" Harry asked, in a voice of hope. He hoped Neville had heard some valuable things.  
  
"Yes" said Neville, closing the compartment door. "She was talking to a friend of hers. She's a witch. She said that the orbs of the phoenix were an important factor in You-know-who's rise to power, because if he had found them, he would have been unstoppable" Neville continued, his voice lower.  
  
"You mean, he would have become immortal?" asked Luna.  
  
"Yes. She said it was similar to the Sorcerer's stone. She said that the orbs would have guaranteed him unimaginable power. But the only thing that stopped him from getting them were Harry's mum and dad" he said, looking at Harry.  
  
Harry's eyes widened. "M-My Mum and Dad?" he said, nervously. "What did they have to do with this?"  
  
"She said, they were the protectors of the Orbs. She told her friend that thanks to them, You-Know-Who never got his hands on the orbs.and that thanks to Harry, You-know-who was stopped"  
  
Harry's heart was still racing. His mum and dad were a reason Voldermort was denied true evil power. He felt like he wasn't to be dubbed as a hero after all. He felt that his parents should have been given the same glory he was given.  
  
"But now that Volder-You-Know-who is back, there is nothing stopping him from getting the orbs" said Luna.  
  
"But, Sirius knows about them. Remember that Kevin told him the orbs were safe. You-Know-Who still doesn't know where they are" Harry said, his voice sounding triumphant.  
  
"Yes, that's true Harry, but there's still questions to be answered. Remember last year, You-Know-who found out where the prophecy was, and Dumbledore thought he didn't. It's only a matter of time before he finds out about the orbs" Luna said.  
  
This was in fact true. How long would it be before Voldermort found out where the orbs were?  
  
Neville's voice broke into Harry's mind. "Lets just hope that he doesn't find out about them"  
  
Luna nodded. "And, if it's possible, we shouldn't tell Ron and Hermione, as well as Ginny. There's no need to get the involved" she said.  
  
Harry thought this task was going to be extremely hard. He often found it hard to keep secrets from Ron and Hermione. He thought he was bound to slip and tell them what he, Luna and Neville were talking about, but he told himself he wouldn't say anything.  
  
"Sorry we took so long!" said Hermione, panting as she and Ron entered the compartment. Both of them looked Red, and the both of them looked as though they had been kissing too. Harry broke into a grin.  
  
Ron looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"  
  
"You two really think hiding it makes a difference?" Harry said, still laughing.  
  
The Red in both Hermione and Ron's faces deepened.  
  
"Well.we thought we wouldn't trouble you, and tell you that we were dating each other" said Hermione.  
  
"I figured it out during the summer. I saw the letters Ron was writing to you, and the one's you wrote to him, and I saw the way he looked at you when you arrived at the burrow" Harry said, sounding as though he were running for Supreme ruler of the universe.  
  
Ron punched him in the arm. "Well, the next time you figure out stuff like that, you need to tell someone!"  
  
The compartment broke into laughter. The rest of the day went smoothly. The bright sunshine and deep blue sky didn't change. When the trolley came around, they brought almost all of the food on it, and engaged in a sort of celebration lunch. Neville had shared his O.W.L results and Harry was very pleased to see that he only had one acceptable, which was in potions. Harry felt weird as the train sped south, because not once during the afternoon had Draco, Crabbe and Goyle came by. They usual take perfect opportunity to badger Harry while there are no teachers around.  
  
Finally, night began to fall and everyone changed into his or her robes. The Train then pulled into Hogsmeade station and came to a halt. Everyone disembarked, and Ron and Hermione did their prefect duties helping first years off the train. Finally a familiar voice rang from the front of the platform.  
  
"Firs' years, this way! Come on firs' years!"  
  
Harry had a huge smile on his face. He was glad to see that Hagrid was back. Last year, Professor Grubbly-Plank had his job for a few months. Hagrid's tall figure came, and Harry was pleased to see his face was back to normal. All the cuts and bruises he had last year were gone. "Hi Hagrid!" called Harry.  
  
"'ello there Harry!" said Hagrid, still waving the nervous crowd of first years to him. "See yeh at the feast"  
  
Harry turned and grabbed Hedwigs cage, and started to head for the carriages. Ever since last year, he had been able to see what pulled the carriages. Threstals. They were big horses with black fur and wings. He also had ridden one on his journey to the Ministry of Magic.  
  
"Come on Harry" called Ron, standing near an empty carriage with Hermione.  
  
Harry gathered Hedwigs cage and headed toward the carriage, and got inside with Ron and Hermione. The carriage set off for Hogwarts Castle. 


	8. Chapter Eight Dumbledore's Warning

Chapter Eight- Dumbledore's Warning  
  
Harry and the others sat fairly quiet as the carriages drew closer to Hogwarts. The school was bright from top to bottom. The castle looked as welcoming as it did the previous year, with its many floors and its many secrets. The Carriages stopped at the bottom of the steps into the entrance hall. The first years would be crossing the lake with Hagrid at this time. Everyone began to disembark and headed up the steps. Harry spotted Malfoy who did not even turn his way. He simply walked up the stairs into the castle, and the amazing thing was, he wasn't with Crabbe, Goyle nor Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"Did Malfoy sneer at you while you were in the Prefect Compartment?" Harry asked, as he picked up Hedwigs cage, and stepped out of the carriage.  
  
"Nope. He didn't even say a word. He was silent the entire time" said Hermione.  
  
"I think he got in trouble for the Diagon alley incident" said Ron.  
  
"But he didn't do anything" said Harry defensively. He looked astonished at what he had just done. Had he just defended Malfoy?  
  
"We know he didn't do anything, but maybe his mother took her anger out on him when they had gotten back home" said Hermione as she grabbed Ron's hand. Cho came sprinting up behind Harry.  
  
"Hi" she said, grabbing Harry's hand and kissing him on the cheek.  
  
Harry felt himself grow red.  
  
"Hi Cho" he said, trying to contain his happiness.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't see you on the train"  
  
"Its ok"  
  
"Come on, lets get-AHHHHHH!!!" yelled Ron. A large balloon dropped from the sky onto his head, splashing freezing water everywhere. Peeves was crackling above them, laughing hysterically. Harry and Cho barely managed to jump out of the way to avoid being soaked.  
  
This same incident happened two years ago, when Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived at the castle.  
  
"PEEVES!" roared Ron. "I'M GOING TO CURSE YOU!" he continued, pulling out his wand, and he said "Confundus" as a jet of blinding light hit peeves. Peeves was now flying dangerously into things, and people. Several second years dodged out of his way as he darted at them, unable to control himself. Ron had confused him.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione hissed. "Why did you do that?"  
  
"That stupid prat has annoyed me for the last time!" he said furiously.  
  
Suddenly, Peeves came back, and this time, he came back in his right state of mind. Someone had removed the Confundus charm and he now hurled an even large water filled balloon at Ron. A flash of red light hit the balloon causing it to explode before it had reached Ron. It was Professor McGonagall. She wore Blue robes, and her spectacles on her eyes. Her hair was set in a very tight bun.  
  
"Peeves!" she roared. "GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"  
  
"Peeves is very very angry at the Weasel King!" Peeves said, as he chucked pebbles at Ron.  
  
The stones were even hitting other students, who shrieked and dashed inside for protection.  
  
"Conjunctivitis" roared a familiar voice from behind Professor McGonagall. It was Draco. His spell had hit Peeves directly in the eyes, causing Peeves to scream in pain, rubbing his eyes. Professor McGonagall conjured tight ropes around Peeves and turned to Draco.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Malfoy. That would be Ten Points to Slytherin house" she said, as she began to direct peeves with her wand. She was sending him to the window of the Hospital Wing. Draco didn't even seem pleased to receive his ten points. He walked down to Ron. Harry thought he was going to say something horrible to him, but what came out his mouth next was a complete surprise.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Hermione, Cho and the surrounding student's mouths fell open. Harry looked to Ron, who wasn't sure to answer the question or to drop dead.  
  
".Well, I guess your okay then. See you inside" said Draco, as he darted up the stone steps into the castle. The others followed in silence and confusion.  
  
The Great Hall looked its splendid self as always. There were hundreds of candles floating in the air above the four long house tables, one for each of the houses at Hogwarts; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. At the back was the long Staff table.  
  
Cho gave Harry another kiss on the cheek and sat down at the Ravenclaw table. Harry, Hermione and Ron walked to the head of the Gryffindor table and sat down. Both Hermione and Ron's attention was drawn to the staff table, as they watched Kevin talk with Professor Dumbledore. He was wearing the same robes Harry saw him wearing in his dream.  
  
"Is that the new Dark Arts teacher?" asked Hermione, sounding as though she were in a trance.  
  
Harry didn't want to answer with a yes so he said, "I don't know, is it?"  
  
A few moments later, Hagrid entered behind the staff table and took a seat. Harry saw him wave, and returned it. The Great Hall doors opened, and Professor McGonagall was leading the line of first years into the room. Silence fell, as the first years looked around, looking amazed. They stopped along the staff table, as Professor McGonagall directed them too. The sorting hat was sitting on its stool, motionless. After a moment of silence, the brim of the hat opened like a mouth and it broke into song;  
  
A thousand Years have passed like snow  
  
And there is much I know.  
I have seen so much and heard so much  
That none of you can touch.  
Every child who passes through  
Never knows what I have known.  
I shall not speak of houses now  
For that is very slow.  
Listen to our headmaster now  
And he'll tell you  
What I know  
  
Everyone in the Great Hall looked slightly puzzled at the hats new song. Last year, Harry remembered that it had given the school a warning, and never had he known It to deliver a song so short, and so branched out. Harry had a distinct feeling of what Dumbledore's warning was about.  
  
Dumbledore stood up, wearing Maroon colored robes with gold stars on them. He peered through his half moon spectacles and began to speak, in a voice of deep concern and worry. The standing line of first years looked concerned.  
  
"I have decided to hold off the sorting ceremony until after a few brief and important notices" he said, his voice filling the silence. "As many of you know, the Ministry of Magic has witnessed the return of Lord Voldermort a few months ago. They have decided to help the magical community to better protect themselves against the growing threat of Lord Voldermorts Army" he continued, looking around at everyone, but Harry saw him looking towards the Slytherin table, at one particular student; Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Many of you, have had your fair run ins with Lord Voldermort (and with that, he looked at Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville and Ginny) and have thwarted many of his plans. I am pleased to say that you all have been trained well, and I know you will do your best to defend yourselves against any invasion within our beloved school"  
  
Harry was half listening to Dumbledore's speech. He was staring at Malfoy. Why did Dumbledore look toward him when he said 'Voldermorts Army'?  
  
Dumbledore's voice invaded Harry's ears. "Which is why I tell you this again; we are only strong when we are united than we are divided. Even though each house at Hogwarts has its own virtues, there are still ties to be mended. That means we all need to bond together and put aside our differences, during this terrible time in our history" he continued, still beaming around the Great Hall. Dumbledore now motioned to the man sitting next to him. "With that said, I would like to introduce our new permanent Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Kevin Hugersby"  
  
The hall rang out in applause as he stood up, and welcomed the applause. Many of the girls seemed to be fluttering their eyelashes at him, and turning red. Hermione on the other hand snorted.  
  
"They only like him-"  
  
"Because he's handsome" Ron and Harry said at the same time, finishing her sentence.  
  
"Now, let the sorting begin."  
  
Professor McGonagall began to call names from the scroll. Harry took this opportunity to speak with Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Did Draco do what I think he did?" he asked.  
  
"It was very surprising" said Hermione, clapping politely when Abercomb, Madeline was sorted into Ravenclaw. "But, I think he's just putting on an act if you ask me" she continued, sounding irritated.  
  
Ron nodded. "I think she's right Harry"  
  
"But remember what he said in Diagon Alley?" Harry asked.  
  
"Now that was a moment I wanted to fix in my memory forever" Ron said, clapping loudly when Cornell, Stephanie was sorted into Gryffindor.  
  
"Why don't you just go and talk to him?" Hermione said, as she made a quick glance to the Slytherin Table. Harry did the same. Draco was sitting at the head of the table, watching the sorting with interest. Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy sat in the middle of the table, looking lost as to why Draco wasn't sitting with them.  
  
"Uh-oh" muttered Ron.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The sorting hat is debating.listen"  
  
Harry turned his attention to the sorting hat.  
  
A small boy with hazel eyes, small spiky black hair and tan skin was sitting at the stool. He wore a look of concern on his face, as the sorting hat spoke.  
  
".Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff don't suit your mind, but Slytherin and Gryffindor does. You have courage for Gryffindor and Ambition for Slytherin but you can't be in both" said the sorting hat, sounding as though it was having a tough time placing the boy somewhere. "But I know where to place you because I always know.GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the sorting hat.  
  
The Gryffindor table exploded in applause, and when Harry glanced at the Slytherin table, his jaw dropped. Draco was standing up applauding the boy as he walked to the Gryffindor table. Harry had no idea what Draco was up to. It wasn't like him to applaud a Gryffindor.  
  
The sorting went on and finally the last person was sorted (Yalez, Heather- Hufflepuff) and Dumbledore rose again.  
  
"Let the feast begin" he said, and instantly the tables were littered with food, and drinks. At that moment, the hall grew noisy as everyone began to eat.  
  
Harry was watching Colin and Dennis welcome the boy with the hazel eyes.  
  
"Hey look! Look!" said Colin pointing at Harry. "Do you know who that is?"  
  
The boy looked at Harry. "Yeah, its Harry Potter" he said, in a voice of wiriness. Colin and Dennis looked shocked.  
  
"How come you say his name like its nothing to be excited about?" Dennis asked, sounding a little angry.  
  
"Because he's nothing but an attention seeking idiot" muttered the boy.  
  
"Excuse Me?" said Harry.  
  
"You heard me! You think your so cool because you have that stupid scar on your forehead!" the boy said.  
  
Hermione intervened. "Kevin, that's not nice at all. I'll have to take-"  
  
"Shut up you stupid Mudblood"  
  
The entire Gryffindor table froze. It was very strange to hear a Gryffindor call a fellow Gryffindor a Mudblood. Hermione's face flushed red.  
  
"HEY!" shouted Ron, causing the entire hall to freeze, and look. "Watch your mouth!"  
  
"I don't have to, weasel head! Your nothing but a Mudblood lover!" Kevin said.  
  
Harry bolted up out of his seat ready to pounce on Kevin, but Professor McGonagall rose out of her seat.  
  
"Potter, Weasley, and Davidson. To my office, now" she said, in her usual stern voice. Harry, Ron and Kevin moved away from the Gryffindor table and began to exit the hall, followed by Professor McGonagall. They headed to her office. 


	9. Chapter Nine News Harry already Knew

Chapter Nine- News Harry already Knew  
  
Harry, Ron, Kevin and Professor McGonagall entered her office. She was beaming at them with looks of disgust. She summoned three chairs opposite her desk and they sat down. She walked behind her desk and sat down wearing a look on her face that Harry thought should be fined.  
  
"None of you realize how disgusted I am with you" she said, beaming at all three of them. "Mr. Weasley. As a Prefect, you should have stopped this argument before it escalated into-"  
  
"I did try to stop-"  
  
"Do not interrupt me while I am speaking or that will be fifty points from your house," she said, her voice cracking like a whip. Ron went quiet. "Mr. Potter, I will ask you what happened, and I want only Mr. Potter to answer me" she continued.  
  
"Kevin was talking to Colin Creevy and Dennis Creevy and he called me an Attention Seeking Idiot, and I said 'excuse me' and he started talking about how I think I'm cool because I have this scar" said Harry, growing angry with each word that came out of his mouth.  
  
Professor McGonagall turned to Kevin, who sat there, not looking nervous or scared. He simply looked comfortable. "Is that true Mr. Davidson?"  
  
Kevin blinked and said "No. Harry started to attack me with harsh comments saying I was nothing but a stupid first year with no brains to fill an eggcup" said Kevin.  
  
Harry and Ron's jaws fell open.  
  
"I DID NOT SAY THAT!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Mr. Potter! Control your temper!" snapped Professor McGonagall. She turned back to Kevin. "Is that all, Mr. Davidson?" she asked calmly.  
  
"Yes Professor" he said, as he blinked once more.  
  
"Well, I cannot express how disappointed I am with you Mr. potter. That will be a detention for you, and Mr. Weasley, I will have to strip your Prefect privileges for two weeks. Kindly hand over your badge" she said.  
  
Harry couldn't believe his ears. Professor McGonagall believed Kevin, when he was lying with every word that came out his mouth. Harry didn't understand what was going on. Harry watched as Ron took his Prefect badge off of his robes and handed it to Professor McGonagall, who kindly took it, and placed it inside her desk drawer.  
  
"You all may return to the feast, quietly" said Professor McGonagall as she took out a piece of parchment and quill. She was scribbling Harry's detention down on it. Harry and Ron quickly left the office, leaving Kevin to follow in their footsteps. Harry waited until he was out of earshot- to speak. They both decided to head to the Gryffindor Tower instead of downstairs.  
  
"That lying Prat!" Harry said.  
  
"And did you see Professor McGonagall fall for his story! It was like she was under some sort of trance or something!" Ron said, as they reached the fat lady.  
  
"Coconut Clusters" he said as the portrait hole opened. They climbed inside.  
  
The Gryffindor Common room was the most comfortable place in Hogwarts. It was comprised of many sofas and good seats, and there were two tables in which some students did Homework. The fire was crackling madly. Harry couldn't even bare to stare into the fire, because it reminded him so much of Sirius. He remembered that just last year, Sirius's head was poking through the fire. He then suddenly recalled his dream again, but he remembered that he couldn't tell Ron.  
  
They sat down by the fire.  
  
"What am I going to do now? I can't have a reason to wander the halls anymore for two whole weeks" said Ron, sounding furious. "And I cant torture Crabbe and Goyle" Ron continued. Harry wasn't even listening. His mind was wandering elsewhere.  
  
During Ron's rampage about how unfair Professor McGonagall was, his scar prickled with a white-hot pain, Harry only felt when Lord Voldermort was feeling angry. Harry closed his eyes, and instantly he found himself somewhere far, in the body of someone else.Lord Voldermort.  
  
He was in a room of hooded wizards and witches, all of whom were no doubt Death Eaters, and for the first time, Harry hadn't recognized a single person there. When he spoke, it was through the voice of Voldermort.  
  
".No one wanted to tell me that he was at Hogwarts, now did they?" Voldermort said, sounding irritated and upset. All of the death eaters shuffled nervously.  
  
"M-Master" said a witch with a high pitched voice. "We weren't sure t-to alert y-you, because you were v-very busy at the m-moment" she continued, sounding as though something was caught in her throat. Voldermort raised his wand and said "Crucio". The spell hit the witch and she began to scream in pain. Finally she ceased, and turned silent.  
  
"No one should dare not pass along news to me" said Voldermort. He looked at everyone. "Now, I would like to know who it is that is at Hogwarts School" he demanded.  
  
No one seemed to want to answer, fearing the same fate as the witch whom was now whimpering lowly.  
  
"WELL!" shouted Voldermort.  
  
"It-" said a Wizard with a deep voice, but suddenly, Harry felt a tapping at his arm. The tapping continued, until Harry opened his eyes, and was staring up at Ron. Harry hadn't realized he was on the floor.  
  
"W-What happened to you?" Ron asked, looking as though Harry was going to jump up and attack him. "You clutched your head, and fell to the floor"  
  
Harry stared around. The room in which the death eaters and Voldermort was gone. Harry looked at Ron and then spoke.  
  
"He's stationed someone at Hogwarts" said Harry.  
  
"Who has?"  
  
"Voldermort"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just saw a meeting through his eyes.someone said that they had placed someone at Hogwarts"  
  
"But who was it?"  
  
"I don't know.I didn't hear the wizard's name" said Harry.  
  
"Wait Wait, you mean Voldermort recruited more Death Eaters?"  
  
"It looks like it"  
  
"That cant be good. Maybe you should tell Dumbledore"  
  
"No, No. I don't want to trouble him. Let's just keep this between us ok?"  
  
"Right.okay"  
  
Harry now fought with himself. He had two big secrets to keep quiet. One from Ron and Hermione, and the other from Dumbledore. Harry thought to himself.  
  
"How can you ever live with yourself?".  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The first day of lessons arrived. Harry and Ron dressed into their robes, and headed down to the Great Hall with Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Dean and Seamus. They sat down at the head of the Gryffindor table, and immediately looked at their schedules.  
  
"Damn it, we're with the Slytherins in Transfiguration" Ron spat.  
  
"And they've insisted on giving us Divination again" Harry said, frowning.  
  
"I told you two years ago" said Hermione, frowning at something. "You should have given it up. Ron, where's your badge?"  
  
Ron dropped his fork with a loud clatter, which made everyone look.  
  
"I er."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I lost it"  
  
Hermione didn't look thrilled. "How could you loose it?" she said, angrily. "You'll just have to get a new one!"  
  
"I am" said Ron quickly. "In two weeks. That's what McGonagall said. She also said that I have to lay off my duties until then"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Ron didn't answer.  
  
"Come on Harry, we have to get to Divination quickly" Ron said, standing up and grabbing his bag.  
  
"What? Its only eight-fifteen. You have thirty minutes" Hermione said, her eyes flashing.  
  
It was too late. Ron was gone. Hermione quickly turned to Harry.  
  
"What's going on with him?" she asked.  
  
Harry shrugged. He watched Hermione gather her things and follow behind Ron. When she had left, Kevin had entered the hall, followed by a group of first years to whom Harry thought were Gryffindor's but when he peered at their chests, they wore Slytherin badges. They were laughing about something.  
  
"-And my dad says he is full of cock and bull stories" said Kevin, as the others stopped laughing to hear his words.  
  
"Yeah, so does my dad" said a Black first year girl with light brown eyes and long Black shiny hair.  
  
"Mine too. They say they can't wait 'til Voldermort kills him" said a boy, with untidy blonde hair.  
  
"Well, we'll see you later" said another first year boy with Blonde hair. They headed off to the Slytherin table, while Kevin walked to the Gryffindor table and straight up to Harry.  
  
He surveyed Harry. "I see you were listening to us, Potty" he sneered.  
  
"And what if I was" said Harry, coolly.  
  
"It doesn't matter to me. I mean, as you can see, I'M more popular with the Slytherins than you are. You're nothing but a -"  
  
"Nothing but a what?" came a familiar voice. Draco Malfoy had wandered over and stopped Kevin from finishing his sentence. He stared at Kevin as though he were a pile of dung.  
  
Kevin looked at him, then at the Prefect badge. ".Nothing but.a cool kid" said Kevin nervously, as he slouched off to sit down between some first years.  
  
Draco turned to Harry. "Here" he said, dropping a letter on the table. "It'll explain everything"  
  
Draco walked back to the Slytherin table.  
  
Harry looked at the Parchment envelope. It said;  
  
Mr. Harry Potter  
  
Gryffindor House  
  
Harry wasn't sure whether or not to open it, or to leave it. A strong surge of feeling told him to shelve his pride and open it. He did so, and began to read the letter in Draco's handwriting. (Which was surprisingly neat)  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I know how surprised you are to be receiving a letter from me, and there's no doubt in my mind that you have been questioning my behavior since yesterday. Its because I'm sick of my father! I'm sick of him always pushing me to carry on the family legacy and remain a 'pureblood' family, and worst of all, he wants me to join in the league with You-Know-Who. I don't want to do that, so I decided that we should start over, and become friends, and I promise you. This is NOT a joke! I've ditched Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy. They're nothing but a bunch of stupid prats! If you want to respond, send an Owl post.  
  
Draco  
  
Harry's jaw fell open. Perhaps it was true. Perhaps Dumbledore's words sank in, at last nights sorting ceremony. Had Draco really changed sides? Harry wasn't entirely sure of what to do at this point, but he knew he had to keep his guard up. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was nearly time to get to class. He bit a few more pieces of his jam spread toast, gathered his things and set off for the North Tower.  
  
When he entered Professor Trelawney's room, he was hit with a surge of hot air. The familiar sweet perfume spreading from the fire met his nostrils as he emerged from the stepladder. As always, the curtains were closed, blocking the sunlight out but keeping the dreaded heat in. The room was bathed in a crimson red, as many of the lamps were draped with scarves of that color. Ron was sitting at a table near the closed window, alone and nervous. Harry walked over, as students began to file in behind him.  
  
Ron looked a deep shade of red up close. "She knows, doesn't she?" he asked, in a squeaked frightened voice.  
  
"I reckon she doesn't" Harry said, taking out his copy of The Future is clear by Julia Kingsley. "What are you so nervous about?"  
  
"She's my girlfriend" said Ron, gaining a little bit of his original deep voice back.  
  
"Its harder for me to lie to her now"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Don't fret" he said.  
  
"Good Day" came a misty voice from the thin air. A very thin woman with glasses to big for her face emerged into the room. It was Professor Trelawney, draped in her many beads and chains. She cast a mournful look at Harry. "My dear, you are much too troubled" she said. Harry rolled his eyes. She swept past him and to the round puff in the center of the room. The class settled in. Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown sat very close.  
  
"What happened to Firenze?" asked Neville, loudly. Both Lavender and Parvati cast wondrous looks at Professor Trelawney.  
  
"He is still teaching my dear, do not worry" she said. "He teaches the First and Second years"  
  
"Shoot! I wanted to stare into those amazing Blue eyes, and manly chest-"  
  
"As I was about to say" said Professor Trelawney, cutting Lavender's sentence in half. "Welcome Back to Divination. I was very impressed with this class, due to your excellent O.W.L grades" she continued, as she eyed Harry and Ron. "Many of you possess abilities that you are unaware of, and it is time they awaken"  
  
"Professor Trelawney" called Lavender, raising her hand.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Did you see anything over the summer about any of us?"  
  
"Of course my dear child" Professor Trelawney said, but before she could continue, there came a knock at the trap door. "You may enter"  
  
The door opened, and Draco Malfoy entered the room. Most of the class seemed frightened. It finally occurred to Harry that Draco had gotten taller over the summer.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Professor McGonagall would like to see Harry Potter ma'am," said Draco.  
  
"Very well. Harry, please follow this young man. You may take your things if you like. I am not sure how long you will be in her office"  
  
Harry put his book in his bag, stood up and descended the stepladder, followed by Malfoy. The door closed as the set off for McGonagall's office. The silence was unbroken by Malfoy as they reached the stairs.  
  
"Had a good summer?" he asked.  
  
Harry wasn't sure whether to answer him, or pretend he hadn't heard him. His gut told him to be respectful and answer. "It was ok"  
  
"Heard about your results. That's really good. I only got a few decent grades. Looks like Potions aren't one of my best subjects. I only scraped an 'acceptable' " he grinned. Harry grinned lowly. Within due time, they had reached McGonagall's office.  
  
"Well, see you" and Draco was off. Harry didn't even bother to see where he was going. He entered McGonagall's classroom, and found her sitting at her desk humming happily to herself. When she saw Harry enter, he saw her face light up.  
  
"Potter, there you are!" she said. "Professor, he's here!" she said towards the closet. The door opened and Harry saw Professor Kevin emerge from it, smiling.  
  
"Hello Harry" he said, as he surveyed Harry up and down.  
  
"Er.Hi Professor"  
  
"Potter, we have some news for you.Your godfather is back!" 


	10. Chapter Ten Luck begins to run out

Chapter Ten- Luck begins to Run out  
  
Harry had no choice but to take the news, as though he had not seen Sirius in his dream. Harry's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped.  
  
"What?" he said, trying to act surprised.  
  
"Yes! Your Godfather, Sirius Black. He has returned" said Professor McGonagall.  
  
Before Harry could continue, or say another word, the closet door opened once more, and out stepped Sirius Black. Harry nearly fainted when he saw him. His long dark black hair hang over his face, and his face was set into a smile. He swept the hair out of his face.  
  
"Hi Harry"  
  
Harry was at a lost for words. In his dream, Sirius was sitting in a portrait. Now, he was standing directly in front of Harry. Harry couldn't believe it. His heart was racing, and his eyes were nearly popping out of their sockets.  
  
"S-Sirius?" he said, as he took a closer step. He wanted to make sure that THIS was not a dream. Sirius pulled Harry into a tight bear hug. It was real. Sirius was alive. He was back.  
  
Harry tried to get free. Sirius was strangling him. "Wait a second. How did you get back? I thought Lupin said-"  
  
"That I was gone. It was true for a minute, but not entirely true. When I fell through the arc, It was as though all the life had been sucked out of me. Bellatrix's spell hit knocked me into the veil, and when I fell in, I fell onto the ground" he said, as Professor McGonagall ushered them into chairs. Harry saw from a side-glance, that Professor Kevin was putting a charm on the doors to the classroom. Harry knew that he was making sure no one entered.  
  
Harry continued to listen to Sirius's story. "I stood up, and of course, whipped out my wand and I saw that I was in a room of complete darkness. I lit my wand, and as I proceeded to walk forward, a bunch of my memories began to emerge in front of me. Things that I saw when I was young, My days at Hogwarts, and even you. When I saw the memory of the first time I met you in the Shrieking Shack, my body began to glow, and I was being lifted into the air" he said. "And I closed my eyes and when I reopened them, I was lying in Dumbledore's office"  
  
"How did you get there?" asked Harry.  
  
"It was the bond that I shared with the two of you that brought me back to his office. He explained everything to me and told me it was an ancient piece of magic that sealed the deal. That's why I am back"  
  
Harry was overjoyed. He didn't even know what to say at this point. But suddenly, he brought up the dream he had before he arrived back at Hogwarts. "I had a dream three weeks ago, about you. I saw Professor Kevin there too. You both were in some kind of hallway at Hogwarts, and you were sitting in a picture frame talking to him" said Harry, looking from Sirius to Professor Kevin.  
  
"What hallway was this?" asked Professor Kevin.  
  
"I don't know. I've never seen it before" said Harry.  
  
Professor McGonagall, Professor Kevin and Sirius seemed utterly confused at this point.  
  
"That's a bit odd" said Sirius. He continued to stare at Harry as though he had not seen him in twenty years. "It feels great seeing you again"  
  
"Same here" said Harry. He was bursting to ask a question but he probably knew the answer was no. He decided to take the risk and ask anyway. "Were you ever cleared of the charges that put you in Azkaban?"  
  
Sirius cast a longing look at Harry. Harry thought he saw Sirius frown, but it was merely him grinning. "Of course!" he sang out. "Dumbledore convinced Cornelius fudge already"  
  
Harry thought his days of returning to Privet Drive were over. If Sirius was cleared of all charges, he was sure to be able to come and live in the magic world with him. He decided not to ask questions though. By now, the booming bell had rung, and it was time for Herbology. Harry gave Sirius a hug, before being shunted out the door by Professor McGonagall.  
  
He watched students go by, laughing and talking. His day was shaping up to be better than he had thought it would be. He started to head down towards the entrance hall, and out the front doors, across the dry grass to the Greenhouses.  
  
Ron and Hermione had already arrived and waved Harry over to their table. Ron didn't ask him what Professor McGonagall had wanted, and neither did Hermione. They simply beamed at him, and awaited the arrival of Professor Sprout. The Hufflepuffs arrived, and stationed themselves with the Gryffindors. Professor Sprout entered the room, with her ugly brown pointed hat and her mop of gray hair underneath. She was holding something truly ugly in her hands.  
  
"Good Morning Class" she said, in her loud, booming voice. Everyone roared "Good Morning Professor Sprout"  
  
She set the ugly plant down upon the table. It was Red and Yellow, with long tentacles that looked like weeds in a field. Its eyes were slits with a Mystic gaze. It had no arms nor legs but it did have a mouth. It was moving gently, and Harry could hear a small chirping noise emitting from the plant.  
  
"Now, I know you have all had a rather enjoyable summer holiday, having received the results of your O.W.Ls and I do not think I couldn't be even happier with this group" she said, beaming and smiling. "Which is why, I have brought in a little treat today. Can anyone other than Ms. Granger tell me what this is?" she asked, pointing at the moving ugly plant.  
  
No one raised his or her hands. Everyone seemed lost. Finally, Neville raised his hand and Professor Sprout called on him.  
  
"Isn't it called a Juglis Amandris plant, Professor?" Neville asked, in a confident voice.  
  
Professor Sprout's smile widened. "Yes! That would be five points to Gryffindor house. Juglis Amandris are plants that are extremely rare, and very delicate. They are to be handled with care and especially love humans. Now, this one is growing to be a teen but, as you can see, it is making a chirping noise, which tells us, its ready to be used" she said. Everyone slightly moved when she had said the word "Used".  
  
"Move in a bit closer, so you can see what to do" she said, as the class began to move closer to her. " You simply, tickle its stomach, and rub one of its Antennae and here is what you receive!" Professor Sprout said, as she began to tickle it, and rub its Antennae. When she tickled the plant, the chirping noise it made, became a giggle and when she rubbed the antennae, the giggling turned into a sort of human laugh. Suddenly, the eyes of the plant began to glow brighter, and what happened next was an absolute mystery to the class: It had produced a fresh batch of Honeydukes Chocolate. Everyone looked amazed.  
  
"I thought today, we'd have a bit of a break from lessons, and just relax" said Professor Sprout. "Dig in"  
  
She continued to tickle and rub the plant until there was more than enough Chocolate for the entire class. Justin Finch-Fletchly and Ernie Macmillan trotted over to Harry and Ron some ten minutes later.  
  
"So, are you still continuing the D.A?" asked Ernie.  
  
"I'm not sure. I mean, we don't know what this New Dark Arts teacher is like, so I really cant say" Harry said, as he nibbled on a piece of chocolate. "Besides, no one wants me to teach-"  
  
"I want to be taught by you!" said Justin, causing Harry to stop speaking. "You were the best teacher we've had. You taught us hexes and curses and even taught us how to defend ourselves properly. And with all the training Lupin and Mad-Eye gave us, its like we've practically learned everything" he continued.  
  
Harry was at a lost for words. He did not know what to say. Suddenly, he opened his mouth and spoke. "Okay" he said, feeling as though those words were just invented. "How about Thursday night? We can use that Room of Requirement. Try and pass the word on"  
  
"Sure" said Ernie. "Thanks Harry"  
  
The two of them rejoined some of their former Hufflepuff buddy's, as Hermione came over.  
  
"What was that about?" she asked.  
  
"There's a D.A meeting on Thursday" said Ron. "You coming?"  
  
"Um.okay" said Hermione, looking puzzled.  
  
The rest of class flew by, and finally, the bell sounded for lunch. They retreated back up the steps into the Great Hall, and sat down at the Gryffindor Table. The hall began to fill and became noisy and crowded.  
  
"We've got Defense Against the dark Arts next," said Ron, as he began to help himself to some of the chicken. "I wonder what Professor Kevin's like?"  
  
Harry pictured that in his mind too. After having Professor Umbridge last year, another teacher like her wouldn't be great at all. He hoped that Professor Kevin actually taught them magic, instead of making them read about it. Throughout lunch the Gryffindor Sixth years began to make predictions about Professor Kevin. Harry couldn't help but laugh at some of the predictions.  
  
".I heard that he killed 25 death eaters, without a wand, and that he's experienced in Muggle fighting," said Lavender Brown.  
  
"Well, I heard that he drinks the blood of a goat every morning, so he doesn't have to eat students" said Seamus Finnagan.  
  
"That may be true, but I heard he isn't married yet" said Parvati Patil, with interest.  
  
All of the Gryffindor girls began to quarrel over him during the rest of lunch. Finally it was time for class. Harry, Ron and Hermione grabbed their things and headed for the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom, and the door was already open.  
  
"Come on in, everyone" called Professor Kevin's voice from inside the classroom. The Slytherins arrived behind the Gryffindors and everyone began to enter the room.  
  
The Tables and Chairs that once littered the classroom their previous year were not there anymore. Instead, two dozen large cushions were spread on the floor as though someone were making beds. The class was adorned with pictures of various creatures, such as red caps, hinkypinks, and Hippogriffs.  
  
"Everyone can have a seat on any cushion they please," said Professor Kevin, as he closed the door gently. Some of the students (Slytherins mostly) seemed uncomfortable with the door being closed. Professor Kevin walked to the head of the class, and began to speak again. "Good Afternoon everyone. My name is Professor Kevin as you may have already heard the Headmaster introduce me at the beginning of the year" he said, beaming at the class, and Harry even saw him give a small wink to him. "Now, as you already know, I will be your Permanent Dark Arts-Yes, Ms. Granger?"  
  
Hermione had raised her hand before he continued his speech. She even looked surprised as to how he knew her name already.  
  
"Is it alright if I ask a question, Professor?"  
  
"Certainly"  
  
"What makes you so sure that you'll be permanent? I mean, if you look at the recent teachers we've had, One died, the other's memory has been modified, One is a werewolf, the other was locked away in a trunk for ten months, and the other one is in permanent shock" said Hermione. She stared at Professor Kevin.  
  
Professor Kevin uttered a small chuckle. "You know, Dumbledore said I should expect that question from you, Ms. Granger, but truth be told, I am not allowed to discuss that with you. If it were my rules, I would be glad to tell you all why I am going to be permanent" he continued. The class was at a lost for words. Hermione raised her hand again and Professor Kevin showed no signs of weariness, and answered politely. "Yes?"  
  
"Is the Ministry still going to interfere at Hogwarts?" she asked. Harry was a bit surprised at Hermione. Never in his life had he seen her so alert.  
  
Professor Kevin shook his head. "No. They have released the school into Dumbledore's hands, and are helping him protect it"  
  
Hermione seemed burnt out at this point. She merely smiled and said nothing else.  
  
"I assume that no one has any further questions," said Professor Kevin staring at the class. He clasped his hands together. "Now! It's time for us to learn some Defense Magic!" he said. He pulled out his wand and stood up straight. "Who here can tell me one stunning spell?"  
  
Every Gryffindor in the room raised their hands, and seemed urgent about answering as well. The Slytherins were quiet, and Malfoy, who had not said a word since he entered, was poised to take answers.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Thomas?"  
  
"There's one called Stupefy"  
  
"Excellent. Five Points to Gryffindor. Does anyone know how to counter the curse?"  
  
The Gryffindors now looked stunned. Harry raised his hand. Professor Kevin called on him.  
  
"Ennervate" he said. Professor Kevin smiled broadly.  
  
"Ten points to Gryffindor. Yes. Ennervate is the more common counter to the stunning spell," Professor Kevin said, looking around at everyone. "May I have a volunteer?" he asked. Malfoy shot his hand into the air, faster than Hermione did.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. Come up here please"  
  
Malfoy stood up, and walked to the front of the room, where there were some empty cushions.  
  
"I will demonstrate the stunning spell on Mr. Malfoy and then I will re- awaken him" said Professor Kevin. "Stupefy" he said. A flash of red light hit Malfoy and he fell backwards, with his eyes closed. The class looked in awe. Some of them gasped. Pansy Parkinson shielded her eyes, afraid to see what had happened. Crabbe and Goyle were ready to pound Professor Kevin.  
  
"And now, the counter spell" Professor Kevin said, calmly ignoring the classes gasps. "Ennervate". A white light hit Malfoy, and his eyes opened. He sat up, and shook his head. Apparently, he was a bit dizzy. "Excellent job Mr. Malfoy. Five points to Slytherin House. You may return to your seat" For the rest of the lesson, Professor Kevin demonstrated various spells and hexes on students, and then cast there counter spells. Harry thought it was amazing how Professor Kevin involved the students. What was even more amazing, was at the end of lesson, Harry tallied up the number of points Gryffindor and Slytherin had earned.  
  
"We've earned at least one hundred points" he said, as he, Ron and Hermione headed to Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
"No way!" said Ron.  
  
"He's a very generous teacher," said Hermione, as they descended the steps to the entrance hall.  
  
"I'm glad you think so, Ms. Granger" came a voice behind them. Professor Kevin was directly behind them, and smiling too. Harry wondered how he had left his classroom so fast and caught up to them. "That'll be fifty points to Gryffindor" he continued. He smiled at them, and continued on his way towards the front doors.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione turned their heads to the giant hourglass that displayed the points for each house. They saw the shower of rubies fall into the Gryffindor side. There were many rubies in the Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff sides but Slytherin House were past them. Gryffindor was in the lead by a few rubies.  
  
"It's only the first day back, and we're already in the lead" said Hermione, as they continued out onto the warm and sunny grounds. The sun beamed down upon them, and Harry instantly threw off his robes, and put them over his shoulder. It was unusually warm.  
  
"Well, I hope it stays that way. At least he's not docking points from us like that toad, Umbridge was last year" Ron said, coldly.  
  
"You know something, no one even knows what happened to her over the summer" Hermione said.  
  
"I hope she got eaten by a kappa" Harry sneered. Ron grinned.  
  
"Anyway, I had asked Percy if she's been into work, and he said no. He said Umbridge hasn't been to work since she left Hogwarts" Hermione continued, beaming at Harry and Ron.  
  
"So?" said Harry as they reached Hagrid's cabin. "You don't fancy us going to look for her right?"  
  
"Of course not!" Hermione spat. "But it is weird, don't you think?"  
  
Harry didn't want to admit it, but it was weird. He simply shrugged his shoulders. Hermione snorted.  
  
"'ello there!" called Hagrid. He emerged from the back of his cabin. He wasn't holding anything. There were no animals around.  
  
"Hi Hagrid!" said Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Had a nice summer?" Hagrid asked, as he looked over their shoulders to see the rest of the class arriving.  
  
"Yeah! Spent most of it with Ron" Harry said.  
  
"Tha's good!"  
  
The rest of the Gryffindors and the Slytherins arrived. Hagrid walked over to greet the class.  
  
"Good afternoon" said Hagrid. The class mumbled good afternoon back. "Er.today, I thoug' we'd take a bit of a break from lessons and relax. Go on, and have a seat down on the grass" said Hagrid. The class looked mildly surprised at this, and began to scatter about the grass, and talk about their summer. Malfoy sat far from Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle and began reading by Hagrids cabin.  
  
"Hagrid, have you heard anything about Umbridge?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, I don' suppose I have. Why?"  
  
"Well, I think she's missing"  
  
"Is she?" Hagrid said, in a voice of hope. He hadn't forgotten what Umbridge did to him last year.  
  
Hermione frowned.  
  
"Hagrid, can I run back to Professor Kevin's room. I left my book there" Harry said. He was searching through his bag.  
  
"Alrigh'"  
  
Harry stood up, and sprinted off for the castle. He went up to the second floor, and towards the Dark Arts classroom. He ran to the door and knocked. He then remembered Professor Kevin wasn't there.  
  
"He's in the great Hall" came a voice. He turned and saw a first year named Brian Torres who was in Gryffindor House. "Oh, thanks" said Harry  
  
"Your Harry Potter, aren't you?"  
  
Harry grinned. "Yeah"  
  
"Wow. I never thought I'd actually have a conversation with you." Said Brian.  
  
Harry grinned.  
  
"Well, I'm off. I've got to get back to class" said Brian. "I'll see you around" and Brian walked off towards the Transfiguration hallway. Harry slowly began to walk back towards the Great Hall. When he reached the stairs, he heard a yell. It came from the direction Brian went. Harry pulled out his wand, and ran back down the hall towards the direction Brian went.  
  
When he turned the corner, his face lit with surprise. Brian was on the floor, stunned. Standing over him was Kevin. He had his wand pointed at Brian. He then turned to Harry.  
  
"Kevin! What-"  
  
"Potter! What a delightful surprise!" said Kevin, smiling evilly. He suddenly pointed his wand at Harry, but Harry was quicker to say a spell.  
  
"Stupefy" said Harry. The spell went directly past Kevin. Kevin said "Petrificus Totalus" he said, but Harry ducked. Suddenly, Brian threw his wand into his robes, and the scurrying of footsteps was heard.  
  
Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick and loads of students rounded the corner, and saw Harry pointing his wand at Kevin.  
  
"OH-What is going on here!" shouted Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Professor" said Harry, lowering his wand. "Kevin just stunned Brian"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes! I heard Brian yell and came to see what happened, and Kevin was standing over him with his wand out"  
  
"That isn't true Professor! Potter was the one who attacked Brian"  
  
Harry laughed to himself. Kevin had no proof of this. But suddenly, he felt his wand fly out his hand. It flew to Professor Flitwick. He also had Kevin's wand, which had flown from his robes. "Priori Incantato" he squeaked on Kevin's wand. Kevin's wand shot the binding spell out of it. Harry's heart dropped. Kevin had set him up. He expected Harry to stun him, so then if someone wanted to find out who conjured the stunning spell, He would get caught.  
  
"Deletrius" muttered Professor Flitwick. Kevin's wand stopped shooting the binding spell. He lifted Harry's wand. "Priori Incantato"  
  
Harry's wand began to shoot the stunning spell into the air. It was nothing but a shadow of the real spell. Everyone gasped. He heard one distinct gasp behind him. It seemed that the entire school was there. Hermione, Ron and the rest of the students in Care of Magical Creatures came. Professor Flitwick stopped the stunning spell.  
  
"NO! -I-Its not true! I swear Professor!" shouted Harry, trying to defend himself. "I didn't attack Brian!"  
  
"The evidence is right here, Potter. I must take fifty points from Gryffindor House, and you will receive a month's worth of detention! I will be writing to your family as well" 


	11. Chapter Eleven A Night of Terror

Chapter Eleven- A night of Terror  
  
The coming weeks at Hogwarts were some of the weeks that Harry least wanted to talk about. He felt as though he wanted to run away from Hogwarts again, and never come back. Everyone in school had a feeling that it was he who attacked Brian Torres. Harry didn't know why they felt this way, when they knew that Harry and Brian were friends. Harry knew who it was that had attacked Brian. He had known it all along, but he didn't say anything because he knew no one would believe him. He knew that Kevin was the one that attacked Brian.  
  
Hermione and Ron seemed edgy about walking to classes with Harry, because everyone would stare at them, and begin to whisper amongst one another. Whenever the three of them were in the company of a teacher, Hermione and Ron would slide away from Harry by saying they had prefect duties to do. Harry knew they were lying.  
  
Harry usually sat a breakfast alone, listening to other student's whisper about him. But what surprised Harry the most is that there was one group of kids that believed he didn't attack Brian. The D.A club. Cho and the rest of the gang would come to Harry's table and sit with him during meal times, and eat with him. They knew he didn't attack Brian. Harry had never felt happier in his life but he still had one problem; Ron and Hermione didn't believe him.  
  
"They'll come around," said Ernie, at breakfast on Halloween.  
  
"Bu it is weird that they don't believe you. I mean, I expected them to be the first one's to believe you," said Cho, as she sat closer to Harry and held his hand under the table.  
  
"You know what, it really doesn't matter" Harry said, pushing his food away. "If they don't want to believe me, that's fine!"  
  
His insides pounded whenever he even thought of his supposedly best friends. He did not know why they didn't believe him, and at this point, he really didn't care. He had went through this two years ago, when Ron believed that Harry put his name into the Goblet of Fire, but even then, Harry still had Hermione to confide in. Now he only had the D.A club.  
  
History of Magic had never gone so slow. Harry sat at the back of the room, his eyes out of focus, and his mind elsewhere. Whenever he looked at Ron and Hermione, who were at the front of the room, he grew angry. Neville sat next to him, and occasionally, he would pass Harry a note, but Harry didn't have the energy to write back. Professor Binns talked on and on about House- elves and their value in the magic world, while Harry merely stopped taking notes.  
  
After that lesson, Harry walked to Transfiguration with several Gryffindor D.A members, and Cho. It seemed like an eternity to get there, but when he did arrived, Hermione was standing outside the door, alone. She seemed to be waiting for Harry. He got the clue when she continued to stare at him as though she had just known who he was.  
  
When Harry reached the doorway with Neville, Luna, Ginny and Cho, Hermione spoke.  
  
"Can I speak to you?" she asked, beaming at everyone.  
  
"I suppose, but you'll have to wait until after lesson is over" Harry said as he watched Professor McGonagall rise out of her seat, and begin to write on the board.  
  
"She's already excused us," said Hermione. Her voice sounded stiffer than usual.  
  
"Alright" said Harry.  
  
Cho kissed him smack dab on the lips and said "I'll see you at Lunch" and departed with Luna. Ginny left and Neville entered the room.  
  
"Ron and I want to know something" Hermione said, beaming at Harry.  
  
"Okay" said Harry.  
  
"Did you or did you not attack Brian?"  
  
Harry didn't want to answer that. In his mind, he seemed to yell the answer, but suddenly, the words slipped out, and Harry yelled them. "NO! I DIDN'T NOT ATTACK BRIAN! I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU AND RON INSISIT ON BELEIVING THAT KEVIN BOY!"  
  
Hermione stared at him. Harry could see tear beginning to form in her eyes. Suddenly, she embraced him into a tight hug, and he could hear her sobbing. Harry hugged back.  
  
"I knew it! I knew it!" said Hermione as she let him go, so she could examine his face. "I don't know what I was thinking, to believe Kevin, and not believe you!" she continued, tears splashing to the ground.  
  
"I don't know why you believed him either, but there's something weird about him" Harry said.  
  
"Yes, I thought so too" she said, sounding brainy. "Maybe I should-"  
  
She suddenly broke off, and it was apparent why. Kevin came trotting down the hallway, alone, and feeling very pleased with himself. He stopped dead in front of Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the Mudblood, and Potty mouth!" he sneered. Hermione instantly flushed red.  
  
Harry suddenly called Kevin a word that he'd never say around teachers. It was the first time he had ever used such language.  
  
"I'd watch my mouth potty"  
  
"Why?  
  
"Because, you don't want to fight with me!"  
  
"Do you expect me to be scared of you, Kevin?"  
  
Kevin whipped out his wand, but Harry was much quicker than Kevin was. He instantly yelled "Expelliarmus" sending Kevin's wand in the air and throwing Kevin across the hallway. Kevin hit a wall, but didn't seem injured. Suddenly, he pulled out another wand, and screeched "Flipendo" as Harry was suddenly flipped backward, and he had dropped his wand on the ground. Harry could now hear the scurrying of feet. Hermione quickly grabbed Harry's wand and threw it into her robes. The Transfiguration classroom door opened and a shocked Professor McGonagall emerged. The Gryffindors and Slytherin's huddled behind her.  
  
"What is going on here!" she said looking from Harry, to Hermione. She completely ignored Kevin.  
  
"Kevin attacked Harry professor! Look! He has his wand out!" said Ron, pointing.  
  
Kevin did have a wand out. Professor McGonagall looked horrified.  
  
"MR. HUGERSBY!" she shrieked. "What in merlin's beard were you thinking!?"  
  
Harry expected Kevin to looked stunned, because he was in trouble, but instead, he did the unthinkable.  
  
"So what I attacked potty! I can attack you too you old bat!" and he pointed his wand at Professor McGonagall but then a voice rang out from the crowd of students. "Relashio"  
  
Kevin's wand soared out of his hand and flew into Draco Malfoy's hand.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Malfoy. Fifty points to Slytherin house" said Professor McGonagall. She beamed at Kevin. "Mr. Davidson! Pack your things! You are expelled!"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
To many of the Hogwarts Students, Kevin's departure was a glorious event. They could not wait until he was gone. He had caused so much trouble already, that it was hard to believe he lasted this long. On the morning of his departure, Harry and the other students watched as Kevin's parents (who looked ashamed to even be called his parents) came to pick him up. They walked out across the grounds, and were picked up by the carriages.  
  
No one really mentioned his departure much, because of all the joy that was going on. The Gryffindor's decided to celebrate in light of his departure. The party lasted well into the night, and before Harry could even stop himself from having fun, he remembered that their first Quidditch game was in a few hours. November the first was here, and the first match (Gryffindor vs. Slytherin) was set.  
  
Harry waved goodnight to everyone, as he and Ron headed back upstairs to their dormitories. Harry slipped into his pajamas in the dark and climbed into bed. He felt a little drowsy, but he wasn't all that tired. One reason he could not fall asleep was because his scar prickled with pain. Lord Voldermort was upset. Something had gone wrong. Harry could feel every feeling that Voldermort was going through at this very moment, and it hurt him to feel those impulses, because the scar etched with pain even more. Finally the pain stopped and Harry was able to fall asleep.  
  
His dream had taken to a house that seemed familiar to him. The walls of the house were a badge color, and there were pictures all around him. He stared at the waving pictures and saw people he knew; His mother and father. They were holding a baby, which in no doubt was Harry. The man was tall, dark and untidy haired like Harry and wore glasses. The Woman had long red hair and green eyes, and was smiling. Harry was inside his house.  
  
There were voices coming from downstairs. Harry slowly walked down to see the sources of the voices. When he arrived on the bottom step, he could hear very familiar voices speaking. One was Harry's mother, the other Harry's father, and the other Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. The three of them were sitting in the living room.  
  
The living room was a spacious room, with beautiful sofas that bore the colors of Gryffindor House, and pictures all around. A Carved wooden coffee table stood in the center. The living room provided a heavenly feeling that harry only felt in Dumbledore's office. "-So Albus reckons Voldermorts going to go after the orbs?" asked James.  
  
"Yup. I think he's right," said Sirius. "I mean, look at the things that Voldermorts succeeded in doing. He's got the giants, the Dementors, and not to mention so many dark creatures" he continued, drinking from a goblet.  
  
Harry's mother was gazing into space.  
  
"Darling, are you alright?" James asked, grabbing her hand.  
  
"Oh, yes. I'm all right. Its just-I'm scared"  
  
"About the orbs? There's no need-"  
  
"No, not the orbs. I'm scared for Harry," said Lily.  
  
"Why?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Just think. The orbs are in Fawkes nest right? What if Voldermort tried to get them, and actually succeeded. He'd come after us because we are the protectors. I don't want to risk him harming Harry" Lily said, her voice quivering slightly.  
  
James starred at her. Harry had only seen this stare once, when he entered the pensive in snape's office last year.  
  
Sirius stood to his feet and brushed himself off a bit. "Well, it getting a bit late. I've got to go and let Dumbledore know everything's okay. Oh, by the way, where is Fawkes? I haven't seen him since the beginning of the summer"  
  
"He's at Hogwarts, with Dumbledore" said James.  
  
"Oh. Well, good night!" said Sirius. He was gone in the blink of an eye, leaving behind a small pop.  
  
Harry was left to stare at his mother and his father. He began to think about Fawke's nest. He had never known that Fawkes had his own nest. He didn't know that Fawkes was also guardian of the orbs too. All the pieces seem to fit together perfectly. But there was still one question burning in the back of Harry's mind. Where was Fawkes nest located?  
  
Harry snapped back to reality, and watched his mother walk upstairs towards his bedroom. Harry followed her. She opened the door to Harry's room. He was crying.  
  
It was odd for the older Harry to look at his baby self. He was tiny, with a mop of jet-black hair, and his small green eyes. He was sitting up in his crib, crying. Lily lifted him out of the bed, and held him in her arms. She seemed to be singing a soft lullaby to him.  
  
Suddenly, harry heard someone yell from downstairs. It was his father. He seemed to be yelling a cry of assistance, or a cry of warning.  
  
"LILY! TAKE HARRY AND GO" he yelled.  
  
Lily turned to the door, and yelled back. "JAMES! WHATS GOING ON?"  
  
"HE'S HERE! VOLDERMORT-AHHH!!" yelled James, as an explosion rocked the entire house. He was in trouble. Voldermort had broken into their house. Harry suddenly knew what night it was. It was the night Voldermort had killed his parents.  
  
"Surrender!" hissed Voldermort, in his high-cold voice.  
  
"NO!" yelled James. "Expelliarmus" he continued. The spell must have been ineffective to Voldermort because he heard a high pitched cold laughter.  
  
"JAMES!" Lily yelled. Thunder crackled outside at the exact moment she yelled his name. There was no more movement downstairs. Voldermort had killed Harry's father. Harry didn't know what to do. He was useless. He couldn't help his mother at all. He began to hear Voldermort advancing up the stairs.  
  
Lily quickly put Harry down near his crib, pulled out her wand and yelled "Colloportus". The bedroom door closed itself, and sealed. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. His mother was safe.for now.  
  
But his happy thought was interrupted when a blast of light flew from outside the door, and blew it into pieces. He stood there, tall and skeletally. His face hidden beneath his hood. Harry saw his snake like fingers gripping a wand. Voldermort watched Lily, who was now standing in front of Harry, trying to shield him from the gaze of Voldermort.  
  
"Move woman" said Voldermort.  
  
"No! You are not harming Harry!" Lily shouted back.  
  
Voldermort laughed. "Do you think I care what you say?"  
  
"Please!" Lily pleaded. "Take me! Spare Harry!"  
  
Voldermort simply stared at her. Harry saw his scarlet eyes surveying Lily. Harry now felt angrier. He couldn't do anything. He was merely invisible. He was now forced to watch Voldermort make a decision.  
  
"I choose to kill you both!" shrieked Voldermort. "Avada Kadavra"  
  
A jet of Green light, which nearly blinded Harry, emerged from Voldermorts wand. Harry watched as Lily Potter jumped in the way to take the hit. The spell flew through her like water rushing down a mountainside. Harry heard her scream in pain. And then he watched her fall to the ground, her eyes closed, and her face pale. She was dead. Harry could no longer bear to even look at her. He was angrier than he'd ever been in his life. Lord Voldermorts voice broke through his mind.  
  
"Now Harry, it is your turn" said Voldermort. He muttered the killing curse once more, as a jet of green light headed toward young Harry. Before Harry could even see what happened, before he could realize what had happened, the green light merely bounced off of the young Harry, and flew at Voldermort. The spell hit Voldermort at full force, and Voldermort fell to the floor, his wand dropped by his side. Voldermorts reign of Terror was over. Voldermort was dead.  
  
Harry now turned to himself, and saw a red light being etched on his forehead. The lightning bolt scar was forming. The light disappeared, and the scar looked fresh and new. Harry stood there, in his spot, crying. He had watched his mother die right in front of him, and he could not do anything about it. He wished he could have jumped in the way of that light.  
  
Suddenly, something else was happening in the bedroom. On the wall, near Harry's bed, there was a portrait. It was glowing. The portrait detailed a building. It was unclear, because the light that was glowing made it hard to make out. There was only one thing Harry could see clearly. It was a letter. The letter S.  
  
"Harry!" called a distant voice. It sounded close. In fact it was close. "Harry! Wake up!".. 


	12. Chapter Twelve A sudden Abduction

Chapter Twelve- A sudden abduction  
  
Ron was standing next to Harry's bed, along with Dean, Neville, and Seamus. All of them stared down at Harry as though he were mad and dangerous. Harry had seen this look in their eyes last year, when he witnessed Mr. Weasley being attacked by a large snake. Neville looked slightly pale, but was the first to speak to Harry.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice high-pitched.  
  
Harry was panting. He felt sweat stream down his face. "I-"  
  
"Did you have a nightmare?" Dean asked, looking a little frightened. "Because you were yelling for a long time"  
  
Harry seemed unable to answer. He had just witnessed the death of his parents, the downfall of Lord Voldermort and a glowing picture on a wall with the letter "S". He had gone back in time.  
  
"I'm going to get Professor McGonagall" said Seamus, as he and Dean dashed out of the dorm.  
  
"Harry, what happened?" Ron asked, demandingly.  
  
Harry was sure he could share his information with Ron and Neville. He found that his trust in them reached an alarming height since the events of last year. He took the glass of water that Neville handed him, drank from it, and opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"I-I saw my parents-"  
  
"Alive?" asked Ron.  
  
"S-Sort of" Harry said. "I had a dream about t-the night they-"  
  
Ron gasped. Neville looked horrorstruck.  
  
"You saw your parents snuff it?" Neville asked, his face white as a ghost.  
  
"Yeah. It was the night Volder-You-Know-Who broke into our house. He killed my dad first, and then came upstairs. He wanted to kill me, but my mum told him to take her instead. You-Know-Who killed her, and then attempted to kill me, but the spell backfired, and hit him. That stuff I already knew was going to happen, but then something else happened" Harry said, taking a breath.  
  
"There was a picture on the wall behind my bed. It started to glow and the only letter I made out was an S"  
  
Ron and Neville looked lost. Neither of them knew what it meant.  
  
"Did you just see your parents die?" asked Ron.  
  
"No. I witnessed a conversation before that" Harry said. "It was about the orbs-". He broke off. He forgot that Ron didn't know about the orbs. He had never shared his dream with him. He had only shared it with Neville and Luna.  
  
"The what? Orbs?"  
  
Harry knew it was time to tell Ron. Before he continued with his present dream, he told Ron about the dream he had before returning to Hogwarts. He explained about Sirius, and then he told him about the Orbs. He expected Ron to be completely upset at him, but he wasn't. Ron looked anxious to hear more. Harry dived back into the dream he just had.  
  
"So, then I saw my dad, my mum and Sirius. They were sitting in the living room talking about the orbs. My mum was worried that Voldermort might find them but my dad seemed sure Voldermort wouldn't. Sirius left shortly after that, and that's when Voldermort came"  
  
"So you mean, Fawkes, Sirius, Your parents, and Dumbledore are the only one's who know where the orbs are?"  
  
Harry nodded at Ron.  
  
"I wonder what that "S" stood for in that picture" Neville said.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened and Professor McGonagall, Dean and Seamus entered. Professor McGonagall was dressed in her dark green dressing gown.  
  
"Potter, are you alright?" she asked, rushing over to his bedside.  
  
"I-Yes. Yes, I'm alright," said Harry, feeling sick.  
  
"Potter! You are not all right! Your pale!"  
  
"W-What? No, No! I'm fine!" said Harry.  
  
Professor McGonagall beamed at him. She felt his forehead, and then looked at him. "Come with me Potter. We are going to Madam Pomfrey"  
  
Harry looked at her as though she were crazy. He didn't want to go to Madam Pomfrey. All he wanted right now was to go to Professor Dumbledore's office. He had to get to Dumbledore.  
  
"C-Can I go and see Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked. His voice quivered.  
  
Professor McGonagall opened her mouth and fumbled with her words. "Y-Yes Potter. Come with me" she said. Harry got out of bed, and threw on his nightrobe. "I suggest you all return to bed. Potter will be fine" said Professor McGonagall, looking at the other boys. She began to walk out of the dorm, with Harry hurrying to keep up.  
  
They walked down the silent corridors of the Castle, which were empty, except for the occasional purr of Mrs. Norris, Filch's ugly cat. They turned down a long hallway, which lead to Dumbledore's office. The stone gargoyle sat still.  
  
"Banana Cockroaches" Professor McGonagall said. The Gargoyle leapt to life and jumped aside to reveal a oak door. Harry and Professor McGonagall entered the door, and were inside Dumbledore's office.  
  
Dumbledore's office was a warm room, with hundreds of portraits inclined on the walls. They displayed the previous Headmasters and Headmistresses of Hogwarts. Many of them were asleep, snoring softly. There were many items in Dumbledore's office, which he had found in his previous days. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, writing on parchment. His desk was filled with parchment paper, quills and ink. Harry took note of the sword he used to kill a huge snake in his second year. The sword had once belonged to Godric Gryffindor, founder of Harry's house. The patched ragged sorting hat was perched atop a cabinet. Harry took note, that Fawkes was not sitting beside Dumbledore on his golden perch.  
  
"Albus" said Professor McGonagall as she and Harry entered.  
  
"Ah, Minerva" said Dumbledore looking up. He looked at Harry. "Hello Harry"  
  
"Er.Hi Professor"  
  
"Albus, Harry would like to speak with you. However, if you are too busy-"  
  
"I am never to busy to speak with my students Minerva. You should know that" said Dumbledore, adding a bit of humor to his voice.  
  
"I will leave you to it then" she said, smiling. She patted Harry's shoulder, and proceeded out the door.  
  
"Come Harry" Harry began to walk to Dumbledore. Dumbledore ushered him into the seat opposite his. Harry sat down. He felt much calmer, and safer now that he was in Dumbledore's office. He also was pleased to see that Dumbledore was looking at him, and not over his shoulder.  
  
"What is it you would like to speak to me about, Harry" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Sir. I-I just-er.I just had a dream-a nightmare I mean. I went back in time sort of. I went back to the night my parents-" and Harry broke off. He found it difficult to continue. However, when he looked at Dumbledore, Dumbledore looked back, his blue eyes twinkling.  
  
"Its ok Harry. I'll try and figure out the rest. I'm guessing, you went back in time and saw the death of your parents?" Dumbledore asked, calmly. Harry nodded. "You saw Lord Voldermort, and yourself as a baby. You saw him attempt to kill you, but the curse rebounded upon himself, I assume"  
  
Harry nodded. Dumbledore was quite good at guessing, but he had left out two things. The conversation about the orbs, and the glowing portrait on the wall. Harry wasn't sure he should be telling Dumbledore about that, but he found it in his duty to do so. "But before I saw that, I also saw a conversation between Sirius, My mum and my dad"  
  
Dumbledore sat up. His eyes swept over Harry. "Continue"  
  
"I overheard them talking about.about orbs"  
  
At this, Dumbledore made a quick side-glance. He must have looked at Fawkes empty perch. He looked back at Harry. "The orbs of the Phoenix, no doubt"  
  
Harry nodded. "They mentioned-"  
  
"Fawkes guarding the orbs?"  
  
Harry froze. Dumbledore already knew. "Yes. Sir.if I could ask--.er.what are the orbs of the Phoenix?"  
  
Dumbledore stood up. Harry guessed the story was going to be a detailed one, so he knew why Dumbledore stood to his feet. "The orbs of the Phoenix are something that have been around for generations, Harry. In the beginning, there was only one orb, and that was during the founding of Hogwarts School. During that time, Fawkes was born. He was born to two legendary phoenixes' which have both passed on. When Fawkes was born, he possessed a power that no other phoenix ever had. He had the power to bring people back to life"  
  
"That Power remained a secret. The only person who knew of it was Godric Gryffindor, founder of your house. However, as the generations went by, things began to change. Dark wizards detected the power that Fawkes possessed. One of them, being Tom Riddle. While at Hogwarts, he detected this power in Fawkes. He also detected something that I have only just discovered; Fawkes also has the power like the sorcerers stone, to make a person Immortal"  
  
Harry knew that bit of information already. He didn't know that it had the power to bring people back life. He began to wonder if that was the way Sirius had been brought back. He then remembered Sirius told him that it was a bit of ancient magic that brought him back. Could this have been the ancient magic he was talking about?  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is that how-Sirius came back? Through the orbs?"  
  
Harry stared at Dumbledore. He couldn't detect an expression in his face, but Harry knew he was about to learn how his godfather, who had died several months ago was brought back to life.  
  
Dumbledore nodded.  
  
Harry's face lit with joy. He began to ponder something. Why did Dumbledore bring Sirius back to life, and not Harry's parents? Harry decided not to ask. He was now thinking about the D.A club, and the Quidditch match in a few hours.  
  
"I know you have a match in several hours, so I will release you from my office" said Dumbledore. Harry stood to his feet and walked over to the door.  
  
"Harry"  
  
He turned to face Dumbledore. "Yes, Professor?"  
  
"Good luck"  
  
Harry smiled. "Thanks"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The Great Hall buzzed the next morning. Harry managed to get in some sleep, and felt excited about the match the next morning. He sat at the head of the Gryffindor table with Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Dean, Lavender, and Parvati. They were now the new Gryffindor House Quidditch team. It was hard for Harry to accept Hermione onto the team because she never enjoyed the game. Professor McGonagall gave Harry captaincy. Draco was captain of the Slytherin House team. A little before eleven o'clock, Harry told the team it as time to head out to the pitch.  
  
The weather was cool, and there was a chilly breeze blowing across the grounds. The sun tried its best to provide warmth but it seemed that the wind was much to powerful. Everyone headed into the locker room, and changed into their Quidditch Robes. Hermione looked slightly nervous but she tried to hide it. Minutes later, they could hear the scurrying of feet and voices. The school was heading towards the stadium seats.  
  
Not long after that, a whistle blew from outside. Madam Hooch called the two teams onto the field. It seemed that everyone was cheering for the Gryffindor team, because the moment Harry and the team made it out into the air, they could hear people singing;  
  
Gryffindor is the Best  
  
They're better than all the rest  
Slytherin is the worst  
They taste like Liverwurst  
  
Harry didn't know whether to laugh or boo the song. The Slytherin side of the stadium erupted into the song they sang last year about Ron;  
  
Weasley cannot save a thing  
  
He cannot block a single ring  
That's why the Slytherin's all sing;  
Weasley is our king  
  
Harry booed with the rest of the Gryffindor Supporters. A loud booming voice began to speak into the megaphone in the teacher's stand. It was Cho.  
  
"The game is set to begin as Madam Hooch comes onto the field to begin the game!" she said, sounding very energetic. Harry felt a sensation to fly down to her, kiss her, and then return to his spot.  
  
Madam Hooch was a tall woman, with cool blue eyes, and spiky gray hair. She was wearing her black robes, and a emblem with the Hogwarts Crest.  
  
"This is going to be a clean game! I will not tolerate behavior like the previous year" she said. She beamed at Harry and Draco. Finally, she opened the trunk near her feet, and the Bludger's flew out. Next the golden snitch flew out, and it was only then that Harry began paying attention. Madam Hooch held the Quaffle in her hands.  
  
"And the Quaffle is released! The Game begins!" shrieked Cho. The stadium erupted into cheers.  
  
"Granger has possession Of the Quaffle. She dodges a Bludger from Crabbe. She passes it to Thomas, and-GRYFFINDOR SCORES! TEN POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
It seemed that most of the stadium had rose to their feet when Cho announced Gryffindor's first goal. Harry flew low, around the center of the field, keeping his eyes poised for the snitch.  
  
"Kingston takes possession of the Quaffle. This is the test for Gryffindor Keeper, Ron Weasley. Kingston throws it and-OH! NICE SAVE BY RON WEASLEY! THAT WAS THE GREATEST SAVE I HAVE EVER SEEN! Of course, Ron is-"  
  
"Cho!" yelled Professor McGonagall. "You are supposed to be commentating on the game, not on individual players"  
  
"Sorry Professor" said Cho. The stadium laughed. "Now, its Ginny Weasley with a save of the Quaffle. She heads off towards the other end of the field. She passes it to Granger, who once again dodges a Bludger from Crabbe. HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR! PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE YOU BIG GIT!"  
  
"CHO!" shrieked Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Sorry Professor, but that big bloke's trying to take her head off!"  
  
Professor McGonagall sighed.  
  
"So-anyway, Granger passes it back to Ginny, who then-SCORES! ANOTHER TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The stadiums cheering sent birds flying from the forbidden forest flying into the air.  
  
"Mulloy retrieves the Quaffle, he heads straight for the Gryffindor goal- CATCH IT RON! OH-Slytherin Scores. That's Twenty-Ten" said Cho.  
  
The Slytherin section of the field erupted into ear splattering cheers, and applause.  
  
As the game pressed on, Gryffindor found themselves falling way behind. There were so many attempted Bludger attacks, that Hermione, Ginny, and Dean found it difficult to even score. Lavender and Parvati tried their hardest to deflect the Bludgers, but it was no use. The Slytherin's beaters were much more powerful than they were. Ron was constantly dodging Quaffles, because the Slytherin Chasers chucked them so hard, they looked as though they were going to take Ron's head off.  
  
After forty-five minutes of fierce playing, and no sign of the snitch, Slytherin had One Hundred, while Gryffindor only had Thirty. Harry called a time out just in time, because Kingston, Malloy and Ulgersy were chasing Dean around the field. The Gryffindor team flew down into the Tent.  
  
Hermione's nose was bleeding, Dean had several open cuts on his arms and his forehead, and Ginny had a small cut on her cheek. Ron's face was scarlet red. Lavender and Parvati both looked as though a Hippogriff had just frightened them.  
  
"Okay, Listen up!" said Harry. "I know that we aren't doing so good-"  
  
"That's because of those Gits Crabbe and Goyle!" said Ron angrily.  
  
"Yeah, I know," said Harry. "They are playing like Gorillas"  
  
"What are we going to do?" Lavender asked.  
  
"We'll just have to play harder, and hope neither of us is hit by a Bludger or the Quaffle"  
  
The team then emerged from the Tent and took their positions on the field. The Slytherins suddenly emerged into song. They were singing Weasley is our King at the top of their lungs. Harry yelled to Ron.  
  
"Don't let it get to you!"  
  
Ron smiled. "I wont"  
  
Madam Hooch blew her whistle, and the game resumed. Harry was very pleased to see that five minutes into the game, Gryffindor was doing a whole lot better. Dean and Ginny landed two goals, both two minutes apart from each other. Not long after that, Ron made a save that was sure to go down in the record books as historical. He let go of his broomstick, and flipped around twice as he caught the Quaffle and threw it to Hermione.  
  
Harry thought the comeback was going to last but he was wrong. Before he realized what had happened, He saw Crabbe chuck a Bludger at Ginny. Ginny almost fell off her broom, but instead the Bludger hit her squarely on the right arm. After that, the Slytherin's landed three more goals, making the score Fifty to One Hundred and Thirty.  
  
And then, there it was. Harry spotted a flurry of gold just beneath the middle goal post where Ron was. He looked around at Draco, and there was no doubt that Draco did not see the snitch. Harry then pelted off stretching his hand out for the snitch. Draco caught sight of Harry, and followed him. Harry flew with all his might. His hand stretched out for the snitch-  
  
WHAM!  
  
The snitch flew away, as a Bludger hit Harry in the back, causing him to pull back his hand and grab hold of his broomstick. Harry remembered this happening last year.  
  
Draco stopped flying, and flew towards Crabbe. Harry heard him yelling and shouting at him.  
  
"-YOU STUPID GIT! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? THAT'S NOT HOW YOU PLAY THE GAME! IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN, I'M GOING TO ASK PROFESSOR SNAPE TO REMOVE YOU FROM THE TEAM!"  
  
Harry didn't want to listen anymore. He was to busy trying to figure out if Draco had really given up his old ways. Suddenly, a gold ball hurtled in front of his face. Harry realized it was the snitch, and instantly grabbed it. They won.  
  
"-AND GRYFFINDOR WINS!"  
  
The entire stadium exploded into applause, and massive cheering. Gryffindor had done it again. They had won. Harry felt his stomach give a back flip. The first match had passed. The team then flew back to the changing room, feeling as though they had all just won a thousand galleons. After the team changed, they began to head back to the castle. Monstrous applause and cheering followed them, until they reached the stairs that lead up to Gryffindor tower.  
  
The Gryffindor Common Room exploded with cheering and applause when Harry and the others entered.  
  
"That was a wicked game!" Seamus said.  
  
"Yeah! That was excellent!" said a Third year girl.  
  
"I wish I was on the team!" said a First year.  
  
The excitement did not stop for several hours. Dobby the house elf had brought up loads of food and snacks. Harry thanked him. Professor McGonagall who had climbed into the portrait hole a little before Dinner suddenly interrupted the noise. Her face looked pale, and she was shaking slightly.  
  
"What's wrong Professor?" asked a Fourth year girl with long black hair and tan colored skin.  
  
Professor McGonagall's lip quivered for a moment, but she managed to speak. "I have some very important news for you all" she said. "There has been an abduction of one of our fellow Gryffindor Students" she continued, finding it very hard to continue speaking.  
  
"Who?" asked Hermione impatiently.  
  
"Colin Creevy" 


	13. Chapter Thirteen James and Snape

Chapter Thirteen- James and Snape  
  
The news of Colin's abduction was the subject of talk all over Hogwarts during the next two weeks. Many of the Gryffindor's seemed slightly depressed, which included Hermione. She had always like Colin. Colin's little Brother Dennis Creevy was not seen anywhere in the castle either. It was rumored that he was given Private lessons in Dumbledore's office, to help relieve the stress he was under due to his brother's disappearance. Ministry officials were called up to the school two days after Colin's disappearance, checking for any clues, or leads that might lead to the whereabouts of Colin. They interviewed the Slytherin's first, and then the Ravenclaws, next the Hufflepuffs, and finally the Gryffindors. When the official called Harry's name, she surveyed him with interest. She asked him a bunch of questions, that Harry really didn't know how to answer, and finally, after an exhausting hour, she let him go. Before he left, she said  
  
"You remind me so much of James. I wish he were still here."  
  
Harry had never felt so miserable in his life. He didn't like the fact that everyone was comparing him to his father. After what he saw in Snape's pensive last year, he wanted nothing to even do with his father. He had wanted people to stop calling him James everywhere he went.  
  
As the week drew to a close, Harry, Ron and Hermione caught sight of a Daily Prophet paper, and were astonished at what they found inside.  
  
"Oh my!" shrieked Hermione at Breakfast on Saturday. "I was right! Umbridge is missing!"  
  
"What!" shouted Ron.  
  
"Shh! Listen"  
  
MINISTRY WORKER TURNED UP MISSING  
  
HOGWARTS STUDENT REPORTED ABDUCTED  
  
Last Week, the Daily Prophet unearthed startling news that Senior  
Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic was reported missing since  
September. Dolores Umbridge, once high-inquisitor and Headmistress at Hogwarts School  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry had not reported to work since her departure from Hogwarts School. The Minister of Magic and assistant Minister of Magic has evidence to believe He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to be behind the sudden  
disappearance. Though five months after Dolores Umbridge's sudden disappearance, Colin Creevy, 15 who attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft  
and Wizardry was reported 'abducted' by Ministry Official's as well as Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School. It is said that someone  
made their way onto the school's grounds during a Quidditch Match, and kidnapped the young student. A wide spread search is being held for both  
Dolores Umbridge and Colin Creevy. The Minister of Magic has already  
alerted the Prime Minister.  
  
"Well, now we know who's behind the disappearances," said Harry, as he looked up from the paper.  
  
"I figured Voldermort was behind it. But, its hard to believe that they'd kidnap Colin" Hermione said.  
  
Ron nodded. "That's true. I hope he's annoying the socks off old Volder-You- Know-Who" he said, catching himself before he said Voldermorts name. Hermione snorted.  
  
"For heavens sake Ron, get a hold of yourself! Why are you falling into the You-Know-Who or He-who-must-not-be-named nonsense"  
  
Ron chose to ignore Hermione's question by asking Harry a question, which drowned out Hermione's voice. "So, what are your conclusions Harry? I mean, has your scar hurt since any of this happened?"  
  
Harry shook his head. He thought it was quite unusual that his scar had not hurt as much as it did last year. Dumbledore had said it was bound to hurt more because Voldermort was back.  
  
Harry and Ron continued to discuss possible motives of why Voldermort would kidnap someone as annoying as Colin. Their conversation came to a sudden stand still when Hermione gave a sudden gasp, nearly spilling her pumpkin juice.  
  
"What?" asked Harry.  
  
"Its-Oh no!" she said, still staring down at the Daily Prophet.  
  
"What" hissed Ron.  
  
She began to read a headline aloud. Neville and Ginny had now come over, after hearing Hermione's gasp, since they weren't sitting so far away.  
  
FORMER HOGWARTS STUDENT FOUND DEAD  
  
"Former?-They mean Kevin!" said Ginny.  
  
"Kevin's dead?" asked Ron, with a sound of joy in his voice. Hermione shot him a cold look.  
  
"It's not really a big article. It says that he was found last evening, near the Ministry of Magic entrance in London. There's really not much information about it," said Hermione, who had now started to regain color.  
  
"This is just getting strange," said Neville. "First Umbridge and Colin disappear, and now Kevin turns up dead"  
  
"And the question remains simple. Why" said Hermione.  
  
Harry couldn't understand it either. Was Kevin's death also linked to Lord Voldermort? He wondered why Voldermort would kill a child for no reason. But suddenly, Harry thought of something. Something he knew he had to share with the others.  
  
"Come on! I've got something to tell you all" he said hurriedly. He grabbed his things and dashed out of the hall, with Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville at his heels. They made their way up to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Chocolate Fairies" said Hermione, as the portrait swung open to reveal the entrance to Gryffindor Tower. All of them moved by the fire, where they sat down, as Harry stood up.  
  
"Okay, lets try and put the pieces together" he said. "While Kevin was here, what did he do a lot?"  
  
"He usual taunted with the all the houses, except Slytherin House" Ron said.  
  
"That's right! And I even over heard him saying something about his parents being supporters of Voldermort"  
  
"But, how could his parents be supporters, if they were simply furious when he was expelled?" asked Hermione. "It doesn't make any sense"  
  
Ginny spoke. "Think about it Hermione! If your parents were supporters of Voldermort, and your son was expelled. They wouldn't march up to school, and say "Yeah, We support Voldermort!" now would they? They'd put on an act. I mean, look at who is Headmaster of the school. Dumbledore"  
  
For the first time in five years, Harry had never felt so much gratitude for Ginny. She was clearly good at putting two and two together. Harry then thought it was time to bring forth news that he had been hiding from Neville, Ginny and Hermione since September.  
  
"And there's one more thing" said Harry. "Back in September, I kind of had a-Vision" he said, ignoring the look Hermione gave him.  
  
"Harry!" she hissed. "You're supposed to be closing your mind to that stuff- "  
  
"Hear him out first" said Ron.  
  
Hermione stopped speaking. "Alright"  
  
"It was about Voldermort. He was meeting with some new death eaters he'd recruited, seeing as a whole lot of them are in Azkaban. Anyway, he was angry, because no one told him that a certain someone was stationed at Hogwarts-"  
  
"Stationed?" Neville said. "You mean, spying?"  
  
"I think so, but it wasn't clear. Before one of his death eaters could tell who it was, the Vision faded. I've come to believe that it was Kevin they were talking about"  
  
"I second that" said Ron.  
  
"But how?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Come on Hermione! Do you need anymore proof? I mean, its obvious isn't it? Kevin stood out. He hated Gryffindor's, and he even attacked Brian, just so he could try and get Harry expelled"  
  
"But, lets not forget something. Who else has been acting strange lately?" Ginny asked.  
  
Everyone's faced went into thinking Mode. Suddenly, a little light bulb like moment inserted into Harry. "Malfoy"  
  
"Yeah. It's a little odd that he suddenly wants to join sides with us. I mean, that's happened way too fast, now that you mention it" Ron said.  
  
"But what about Dumbledore's warning, at the start of term feast. Maybe some of his words, sank in" Neville said.  
  
"Malfoy was acting strange before Dumbledore's speech, so we kind of have to vote that one out. We'll come back to Malfoy in a bit. First, we've got to think about Voldermort"  
  
At that moment, another thing sprang itself into Harry's mind. The orbs of the Phoenix.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute. There's something else that I've got to tell you-well, Hermione and Ginny. Before we came back to Hogwarts, I had a dream about.about Sirius. He was at Hogwarts, with Professor Kevin, and they were talking about Orbs.orbs of the phoenix-"  
  
Hermione gave Harry one of her I've-Read-about-those sort of looks. He continued to plow through his speech.  
  
"They were guarded by my parents, during Voldermorts reign of terror. The orbs were said to have similar powers to the Sorcerer's Stone, except these had the power to bring people back to life.Voldermort had wanted these orbs while he was alive because they would have given him unlimited powers.but my parents kept them secret. The only other people who know about them are Sirius, Dumbledore.and Fawkes, because Fawkes is guardian of the orbs now that my parents are-"  
  
He stopped. Hermione seemed like she was dying to speak. "What?"  
  
"I think I've just made another conclusion," she said. "See if you can all figure it out. Take a closer examining of who Voldermorts captured, and killed"  
  
"He's kidnapped an annoying git, a sorry piece of a witch and a -" said Ron, before Hermione cut him off.  
  
"No Ron! I mean, take a really careful look"  
  
"He's kidnapped-people who have knowledge of Hogwarts" said Harry.  
  
"Exactly! That solves our why problem. If Fawkes guards the orbs, then it makes sense if Voldermort kidnaps people who have or do attend the school. He thinks they know where the orbs are" Hermione said, brightly.  
  
Everything seemed to add up perfectly in Harry's mind. He could not help but feel sorry for Voldermort because he was getting more than he bargained for. However, Harry knew that it would be due time before Colin and Umbridge were safe again.  
  
"So, what do we do now?" asked Ron. "Do we try and look for them ourselves?"  
  
Hermione gave Ron a Are-You-Out-of-your-mind sort of look. Everyone seemed to grasp onto her look. It would be completely foolish of them to go and look for people, when the first thing that was stopping them was not knowing where they were.  
  
Ginny stood up. "Is there a D.A meeting Monday evening Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded. He had almost forgot he scheduled a meeting on Monday in the room of requirement. Dumbledore had given them permission to continue the meetings.  
  
"Well, see you later then. I'm off to get a bit of Quidditch Practice" Ginny said, as he left the common room.  
  
"You know, It's a shame today is Saturday" Ron said.  
  
"Why?" asked Neville.  
  
"Because next week is that Ministry event"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The weekend passed by so quickly, that everyone dreaded returning to lessons on Monday. Harry and Ron had almost forgotten Snapes essay on a Reversing potion, but Hermione helped them during lunch in which they spent the entire time writing it, with Hermione breathing down their necks each time one of them wrote something wrong on the parchment. Harry had finished his essay before Ron, and Hermione allowed him to relax for the remaining ½ an hour they had left.  
  
Harry rose from his seat, and went behind one of the bookshelves, looking for a book about Jinxes and methods in Transfiguration. He had not forgotten that he had to pull his grades up in his classes, if he wanted to become an Auror. While looking for the book, he bumped into the last person he wanted to. Professor Snape. Harry looked up, and was amazed to see how long Snape's nose was when directly under it.  
  
"Watch where your going, Potter" he said gruffly. He shunted Harry to the side, and continued down the row of shelves, looking for a book.  
  
Harry wanted to cast a curse on him, but held the urge inside. It was only then did he realize Snape was staring at him. Harry turned to leave.  
  
"Potter"  
  
Harry turned. "Yes Professor?"  
  
"Come down to my office tonight, after Dinner"  
  
Harry stared blankly. Was Snape going to give him another Occlumacy lesson? But he hadn't forgotten that Snape threw him out of his office last year. Snape had down right refused to give Harry anymore Occlumacy lessons. Snape turned on his heel, snatched a book from the shelf, and left the library, nodding at Madam Pince.  
  
"Snape wants you to what?" Ron said during Transfiguration. They were learning about Human Transfiguration today. They had just watched Professor McGonagall transfigure Dean Thomas into a dictionary, and then turn him back to normal. She had put up two boards full of notes, and Harry hastily copied them down, trying not to answer Ron.  
  
"Snape can't meet with you tonight. We've got a D.A meeting" Ron continued. "What does old grease head want to talk to you about? Out of the six years you've been here, he's never spoken to you before has he? Besides docking points from you, and making comments about your potions. That slimy-"  
  
"Mr. Weasley!" Professor McGonagall's voice said, cracking like a whip. The entire class turned to face Ron.  
  
"Y-Yes Professor?"  
  
"My goodness, is your hearing quite alright?" asked Professor McGonagall. "The Headmaster would like to see you. Follow Ms. Beckon to his office" she said, gesturing to the seventh year Hufflepuff standing at the doorway. Ron looked confused. He stood up, gathered his things, glared at the class with a look of nervousness, and left the room. "Now, as I was saying class. Human Transfiguration is often used in different fields of work, one being an Auror" she said, shooting Harry a look. Harry flushed Red. She was making sure he was listening.  
  
"What do Aurors transfigure themselves for, Professor?" asked Parvati.  
  
"They usually do it, when they are on the haunt for a Dark Witch or Wizard. Its very common"  
  
And for the rest of class, Professor McGonagall continued to pile through speeches about Aurors. At the end of lesson, Hermione hurried to catch up to Harry.  
  
"I wonder why Dumbledore wanted to see Ron," she said.  
  
"Me too" he answered, as they headed down to the potions classroom. The Slytherins were behind them, with the absence of Malfoy, who was standing near the Potions door, reading.  
  
"Oh look, it the filthy Mudblood and The-Boy-who-Stinks" Pansy Parkinson said, gleefully. Crabbe, Goyle and several Slytherin Sixth years sniggered.  
  
Hermione spun around. "Hi Pansy. I was wondering, if you'd already taken your Halloween mask of a troll back-oh, wait a second. I was wrong. You're obviously still wearing it"  
  
Pansy flushed red. Hermione turned back towards Harry and they continued toward the potions door. Malfoy smiled at them.  
  
"Nice one" he said, and turned to enter the room. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and entered the room.  
  
Ron turned up towards the end of lesson, and it was quite hard to believe that he didn't even hassle Ron, or take points from Gryffindor. Snape asked Malfoy to hand Ron his notes from the lesson, so Ron could study from them, and not fall behind. Harry thought this was a complete turn around from the usual treatment they received from Snape. When the booming bell sounded, ending the lessons for the day, everyone began to pack their things away.  
  
"So, shall I tell everyone in the D.A your going to be a little late?" Ron asked, as they headed up the dungeon stairs towards the Common Room, so they could drop off their things and head back downstairs.  
  
"Yeah. I hope Snape make's this meeting quick," Harry said, as they emerged into the Gryffindor Common Room, and left their things by the fire, and headed back down to the Great Hall.  
  
"Ron, you never told us what Professor Dumbledore wanted with you" Harry said, as they entered the enormous hall and trailed over to the head of the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Oh" said Ron, as he sat down. "He called me in because of my career choice."  
  
"And that would be?" Hermione said, sitting close to him. It was apparent they were holding hands under the table.  
  
"An Auror"  
  
Harry's eyes flashed. He didn't know that Ron wanted to become an Auror.  
  
"Well, I want to become an Auror too. Dumbledore's never called me into his office"  
  
"Well, you've got McGonagall, haven't you?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah, that's true"  
  
Dinner came and went, and Harry hoped it would have gone slower than what it went. He really did not want to meet with Professor Snape. He would rather meet with a troll.  
  
"See you in a bit" Harry said, as he left the great hall and headed down to the dungeons. When he arrived in front of Snapes room, he hesitated to knock, but eventually he did.  
  
"Enter"  
  
Harry opened the classroom door, and found Snape sitting at his desk, with several rolls of Parchment in front of him, and a quill scribbling across one of the papers. He looked up.  
  
"Ah, Potter" said Snape, in a voice that hardly sounded like his.  
  
"You wanted to see me Professor?"  
  
"Yes, Yes. It will only take a moment," he said. He stood up, and walked into his storage room, which housed many of the potion ingredients, they used in class. After a moment, Snape emerged from the closet, carrying something in his hand. It was a package, in the shape of a square wrapped in a long shabby brown cloth.  
  
"This is something, that I was supposed to give you on your sixteenth birthday. Its from-Its from James" said Snape, as he handed the package to Harry. "Open it when you're alone"  
  
Harry nodded. He turned on his heel and walked towards the door. When he reached it, Snape called out again.  
  
"Potter"  
  
"Yes Professor?"  
  
"Good match last week"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Harry turned and walked out of the room. He closed the door gently behind him and proceeded to head to the seventh floor, to the room of requirement. When he reached the end of Snape's hallway, he stopped and took the parcel out of his pocket. He took the cloth off of it, and stared down at a small box, with the letters "J.P, L.P, H.P"  
  
He opened the box, and saw countless moving pictures of his mother and father, smiling, and beaming. There was one picture in which they held Harry, and James put a wizard's hat on top of Harry's head, which covered his face because the hat was too big. Other's showed James levitating Harry with his wand, and even one with Harry asleep next to James. Tears began to fill Harry's eyes.his father had loved him so much, and all he did was hate him for a whole year. Harry leaned against a wall, breathing rapidly.  
  
He looked at the box once more and found that there as a note inside the box. He picked the note up, and put the pictures back inside the box. He unfolded the note. Harry's father neatly wrote it in ink.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
If you're reading this, it must mean that you're sixteen years old now, and ready to handle whatever is said in this letter. This letter, that I am about to write to you concerns three people; Me, You, and Serverus, and I ask that you share this letter with no one.  
  
When I attended Hogwarts, I was a kid who thought popularity meant everything. I was drafted for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and played seeker, and thought that I ruled the school. As you will probably hear from any teacher or others when you attend Hogwarts, my best friends were Sirius, Lupin and Pettigrew. We used to do everything together, and it wasn't long before we discovered that Lupin was a werewolf. All of us then thought it was smart to become Animangi, so we could transform into animals and run around with Lupin once a month. No one knew of our secret.not even your mother.  
  
However, there was one person I could not bare to even become friends with at Hogwarts, and that was of course, Serverus Snape. The both of us never got along well when we were at Hogwarts, and I often hexed him just for the fun of it. There was even a day when I embarrassed him in front of the whole school. It happened on the last day of our O.W.L exams. I was bored, and decided to pick on him. I levitated him into the air, and hexed him, and the only person who could make me stop was your mother, who hated me at the time. She yelled at me, and she asked me a question. A question about why I picked on Snape and my response was "Well, it's the fact that he exists if you know what I mean." That was the biggest mistake I could ever make in my entire life. I did not hate Snape and I didn't mean what I said about him.  
  
After we had you, and Snape started teaching at Hogwarts, I began to wonder how he would treat you, seeing as you were my son. I couldn't let what happened to me and snape affect your education at Hogwarts. And the sad thing is, I've never brought myself to actually talk to him, so I am doing it through you.  
  
You can't hate Snape Harry. Whatever you do, don't let what happens affect you. If he treats you unfair, don't say anything, or let it get to you. This will show him that you don't care, and that he's being a child.please Harry, I ask you to do this for me! We already have enough to worry about with Voldermort around, and the last things we need are more enemies.  
  
"We have nothing to fear, but fear itself."  
  
Love your father  
  
James  
  
Harry stared down at the letter. James must have thought he would still be alive by the time Harry started Hogwarts. Harry now regretted even more for hating his father. Harry glanced at his watch. He wasted twenty-minutes so far. He wiped his eyes, and put the box inside his pocket. He folded the letter and put it inside the pocket where his wand was. He dashed up to the Seventh Floor. He saw the door to the room of requirement and opened it.  
  
There was already commotion going on inside, as Harry heard countless "Impedimenta" and "Stupefy" spells being launched. Red and blue lights flashed all over the room. A Stunning hex nearly missed the Top of Harry's hair. Hermione was crawling on the floor, trying to look for something. Cho and Ron were going at it, trying to stun each other. Neville and Dean resembled nothing short of large bugs with antlers. Harry picked up the whistle off of the nearby table and blew as hard as he could. Everything came to a halt.  
  
"Thank God!" shrieked Hermione, finally finding her wand. "Harry!"  
  
"What the bloody hell happened?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, it was all Hermione's fault" Ron said. "She insisted we start dueling to refresh our memories of the Impedimenta Jinx and the Stunning Curse. As you can see, she was quite wrong to do that"  
  
Harry nodded looking around. Zacharis Smith walked to Harry. "Never have your friends run these meetings. They're idiots!"  
  
Hermione turned to him. "Excuse me?" she snapped.  
  
"Enough!" said Harry. "How about we start this meeting by finding a counter Jinx for Dean and Neville, and fix whatever it is that was broken"  
  
Everyone started. Some people walked to the bookshelf and began looking through books on a counter jinx for what Neville and Dean were, while others went around muttering "Reparo" on any glass object that was broken. "So, what did Snape want with you Harry?" asked Ron.  
  
"He gave me something."  
  
"Another D?"  
  
"No!" said Harry. "He gave me.this" and he pulled out the box with the pictures in it. Both Hermione and Ron took it, and began to look at the pictures of Harry, and his parents.  
  
"This is so cute" Hermione said. Cho trotted over.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"Look. Its Harry when he was a baby"  
  
Cho looked at the pictures. Harry's face turned scarlet red. Of all people to show, Hermione had to show Cho. Harry looked around.  
  
"Hey, where's Ginny?"  
  
"She went to the bathroom," Ron said.  
  
"She's been gone a long time," Hermione said. "I think we should send someone to look for her"  
  
"Hermione! She went to the bathroom. Nothing's wrong with her. Maybe she's just walking really slow, or maybe she forgot where the Room of Requirement is" Ron said impatiently, looking back at the pictures. Hermione didn't know what to say, so she walked over to try and find a counter curse for Neville and Dean. Harry followed her, but as he did, the door opened and Dobby appeared in the doorway, looking nervous and scared.  
  
Harry turned around. "Hey Dobby. Erm.what's wrong?"  
  
"Its-the wheezy girl sir!" squeaked the house elf.  
  
"What? Wheezy?" asked Harry confused.  
  
"I think he means Weasley-" Hermione said, before Ron cut her off.  
  
"What's wrong with Ginny?" he shouted.  
  
"She's-she's been-SHE'S BEEN TAKEN AWAY SIR! THE WHEEZY GIRL IS GONE!" 


	14. Chapter Fourteen So close, yet so far

Chapter Fourteen- So Close, Yet So Far  
  
Ginny's disappearance was not taken lightly. The buzz around Hogwarts focused mainly on Dobby, because Dobby had been the one who saw Ginny get taken from the castle. The Ministry officials were called once again to the school, but this time they were not alone. This time, they came with at least Fifty Aurors, and One Hundred Armed Security Trolls. Cornelius Fudge announced to the entire school that these new arrivals must not be taken lightly, and that everything should proceed as it normally would. Harry thought this was very much like his Third Year at Hogwarts, when the Dementors were summoned to patrol the castle grounds and search for Sirius Black.  
  
The Security trolls were guarding staircases, entrances and even scattered about the school Grounds. The Aurors patrolled the corridors, making sure Students arrived at lessons ok. The one person that Harry really wanted to speak to was Dobby, who had been summoned to Dumbledore's office and was not seen since. By mid-week, Harry grew weary of not knowing who took Ginny from the castle.  
  
"Listen, we've got to talk to Dobby," he said during a summoning charms lesson. Professor Flitwick had the class practice their summoning charms to make sure everyone knew how to do it. It was the perfect class for a private discussion, because there was far too much noise for them to be over heard. Harry saw Professor Flitwick being summoned across the room by Goyle's wand, while Neville caused a vase to smash into a wall.  
  
"Harry, I want to talk to Dobby just as much as you do" Ron said, not noticing that his book had hit Pansy in the nose. "But we can't chance it with Armed Trolls around"  
  
"Ron's right Harry" Hermione said, having perfectly summoned a piece of parchment to her.  
  
Harry grew angry. Perhaps he was the only one who cared about these disappearances. "Fine!" he snapped. He continued practicing his summoning charm. After lesson, he retreated back to Gryffindor Tower instead of heading down to the Great Hall for dinner. He sat on the sofa and stared into the fire, and thought to himself.  
  
Why was Voldermort kidnapping people who had no knowledge about the orbs? Wouldn't he have given them back, once he knew they were useless to him? Even as he thought, his scar prickled slightly. Suddenly, something moved in the fireplace, and it became quite apparent what it was. Dobby's head was poking out of the fire.  
  
"D-Dobby!" said Harry, shocked. "Dobby knew this was the only way he could talk to Harry Potter sir, and Dobby was right!" squeaked the House-elf in a quivering voice.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Dobby is in Professor Dumbledore's office sir. He is left Dobby alone sir, so Dobby thought it would be wise to use the fire to talk to Harry Potter"  
  
"Yeah, I've been trying to find a way to Dumbledore's office, to talk to you too Dobby"  
  
"Anything Sir!"  
  
"Who was it that kidnapped Ginny Weasley?"  
  
Dobby's eyes widened. "It was him sir! It was the one who was expelled! The one who has treated all the house-elves like vermin!"  
  
"You mean, Kevin?"  
  
"Yes Sir! Yes!" quivered Dobby. "I is on my way to see Harry Potter sir, and I saw the wheezy girl. I is stopped and said Hello sir, and she is saying hello back! Then, he came sir! The boy came and stunned her, and then took her away. He did not see Dobby, because Dobby was hiding sir!"  
  
"But, how did he get inside the castle, when he is supposed to be dead?" Harry muttered.  
  
"Dobby is not knowing the answer to that sir! Dobby is very scared sir! Dobby is knowing why He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is doing this sir!"  
  
Harry's eyes widened. Dobby knew something. "What-why is he kidnapping people?" he said, as he moved closer to the fire.  
  
"He is doing this for the Orbs sir! The Orbs of the Phoenix! And Dobby is the only one besides Harry Potter's parents who know where they are.and Professor Dumbledore sir!"  
  
Harry was shocked. Dobby knew where the orbs were. This was Harry's chance. He had to find out where they were. He had to find out for himself. "Dobby! Can you show me where they are? -The orbs I mean"  
  
Dobby's ears shot up. "Dobby would be glad to show you Harry Potter, but House-elves is not allowed down their sir! Only humans.I can tell you sir, because Harry Potter has helped Dobby so many times!"  
  
"Thanks Dobby" said Harry.  
  
"Listen carefully."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"HE-HE TOLD YOU?" Ron shouted later that night. They had come back from dinner, and Harry dived right into the story about Dobby knowing who took Ginny, and where the orbs were.  
  
"That's-that's great Harry, but.you're not thinking of-"said Hermione before Harry quickly cut her off.  
  
"Of course I'm going to check Hermione! Listen, we've got two members of the D.A missing, and it's our job as D.A members to find them!"  
  
Neville nodded. "Harry's right"  
  
"Well, yes-but-what about the Ministry Gala event? Its in three days Harry"  
  
"We can still go. I mean, we can go and take a look at the orbs on Friday evening, and no one will ever know"  
  
Hermione sighed. "Oh.I suppose so"  
  
"So, it was Kevin that took her, was it?" asked Ron, cracking his knuckles. "Wait till I see the git! I'll make him wish he really was dead!"  
  
The rest of the week came and went, and before long, it was Friday evening. Harry already had everything set. They were going to use the Invisibility cloak, and of course they were going to have the Marauders Map with them. Harry peeked at it before they left the common room and saw that most of the Security Trolls were not near the way they were going, and the Aurors were heading to Dumbledore's office. Filch was on the second floor following Peeves and Mrs. Norris was in the Owlery.  
  
"Excellent! The Coast is clear!" he said.  
  
"Let's go," said Neville.  
  
They opened the portrait hole, while not underneath the cloak. The fat lady was snoozing quietly in her portrait. Instead of heading toward the moving stairs, they headed the opposite way toward the back stairs.  
  
"Harry" Hermione, said quietly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Where exactly are the orbs, because you know what happens when we listen to Dobby" she said skeptically.  
  
"He said we go down towards the dungeons and we'll see a portrait of a wizard on a wall. We climb through it and follow the hallways" Harry said.  
  
As they reached the back stairs, they saw that an Armed Security Troll was guarding the back stairs. They quickly flattened themselves against a wall, and started breathing heavily.  
  
"You said there was no one here Harry" Ron said breathlessly.  
  
"Well, there wasn't anyone here, when I checked the map. He must have just gotten here"  
  
They quickly threw the cloak over themselves and proceeded past the troll, who was breathing heavily, and looking twice as ugly. They continued down the stairs as quietly as possible, and finally reached the dungeons. It was fairly quiet down here, with only the torch's flickering occasionally. They proceeded down a hallway, and finally came face to face with the Portrait of the Old Wizard. He had gray hair, and red robes on, and smiled. Harry saw the hinges on the side, and stuck his hands in it. The Portrait opened up, and revealed an ugly gloomy passageway, that looked as though it hadn't been used in years.  
  
"This is the way." said Harry. He slipped the cloak off after they climbed inside, and closed the portrait hole behind them.  
  
"Ugh! It smells down here," Ron said, covering his nose.  
  
"Wands out I suppose," said Hermione. Everyone withdrew their wands from their robes and said "Lumos" as the tip of their wands beamed with light.  
  
They proceeded down the ancient looking passageway. The deeper they went into the tunnel, the narrower it became. Pretty soon, they all had to crouch down and walk.  
  
"I don't like where this is going Harry" Ron muttered.  
  
"Shh!" said Hermione.  
  
They were straining their ears to hear what was ahead of them. It sounded like the sound of a beating drum.  
  
"What is that?" Neville asked, his voice sounding frightened. "I don't know.it sounds like-"  
  
"Drums" Hermione said, breaking Harry's sentence off.  
  
They emerged from the passage and were in a large room. The room's walls bore markings much like Hieroglyphics and there were four large statues of a Phoenix. On the other side of the room housed a door, which had a Gold Frame around it, and the word "Fawkes" in spidery handwriting. There were two torches' that provided light and warmth to the room.  
  
"What is this place?" Hermione asked, amazed, as she stared at the walls.  
  
"I was about to ask you that question." Said Ron.  
  
Hermione gazed at a wall. "Oh my!" she muttered quietly.  
  
"What?" Harry said, as they all joined her at a wall.  
  
"I've studied these in Ancient Runes" she said, as she touched the wall.  
  
"What does it say?" Neville asked.  
  
"Well.I cant make it out all the way but.it says "Those who wish to go forward will meet death.abandon the trail and it will spare your lives."  
  
"That cant be good now can it?" Ron said. Hermione now wandered to the door, and began to examine it.  
  
"Well, at least we know Fawke's is guardian of the Orbs. His name's right here," Hermione said.  
  
Harry looked around for a moment, as though he heard something. Ron looked at him.  
  
"What is it Harry?"  
  
"I-" and before Harry could continue, one of the statues moved. The one nearest Neville craned its neck, and its eyes began to glow yellow. The Wings began to branch out, as dust fell off of it. The Statue began to move its legs, and as it did that, the other Three Statues came to life just as their leader. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville were backed against a wall, which seemed to be the safest thing to do at the moment. The statues began to flap their wings as they rose into the air off their stone perches.  
  
Before either Harry, Ron, Hermione or Neville could utter a spell, the Phoenix Statues reared their heads back, and began blowing a stream of Fire. They had no choice but to run back to the passageway, and continue running out until they reached the Dungeons. Harry took one glimpse at the Marauders Map and saw that the Security Troll had gone away, and there were no Aurors nearby. They reached the portrait, and pushed it open as they all fell out of it and onto the cold hallway floor.  
  
"What the bloody hell was that!" Ron said five minutes later as the four of them arrived back in the common room.  
  
"That was scary!" Neville panted.  
  
"I think that was what the message meant," Hermione said. "That was probably a tester"  
  
Harry nodded in agreement. "I mean, remember what we had to go through in our first year to reach the Sorcerer's Stone? Attacking keys, Devil's snare, and the chess match-"  
  
"Don't remind me" Ron muttered darkly.  
  
"Can you imagine what's in Fawke's lair?" Neville asked. "There must be loads of obstacles"  
  
"Neville's right. The next time we go down there, we'd better be prepared. We need to arm ourselves right" Hermione said, standing.  
  
"Sorry Hermione. I'm fresh out of crossbows at the moment" Ron snickered.  
  
Hermione shot him a nasty look. "I mean magic wise Ron!"  
  
"Well, hopefully the next time we go down there, we won't have to dodge people!" Harry said, yawning. It was after Midnight. "Come on, let's get to bed"  
  
He, Neville and Ron headed to the Boys dorms, while Hermione headed to the girls dorms. Hermione gave Ron a quick kiss then departed. Harry changed behind his curtains, and climbed into bed. He found it slightly hard to fall asleep. He kept thinking.He knew where the orbs were.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The next morning, Harry awakened with Ron. They washed up, and dressed in casual clothes. It was only during Breakfast did Hermione remind them that there was a Hogsmeade visit today. With so much going on, Harry found it rather hard to focus. After Breakfast, He, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Cho departed for Hogsmeade. It was a cold November morning, with the sun shining weakly in the sky, trying to avoid the clouds. The ground crunched under their feet, due to the nearly frozen grass.  
  
"You know, I hope Ginny's ok" Ron said, as they reached the gates.  
  
"I'm sure she's fine Ronald," said Cho. "I mean, she's a member of the D.A. Harry has taught us so much.and with Professor Kevin's spells, we'll be fine"  
  
Ron's mood lasted all the way up the high street. They entered The Three Broomsticks and found it buzzing with people. They managed to find a table near the wall, and sat down. Harry ordered the Butterbeer, and paid Madam Rosmetta.  
  
"I wonder why You-Know-Who is doing all of this.what does he want?" Cho asked breaking the silence between them.  
  
"It's hard to tell.he's such a mixed up person you know" Harry said, grinning. Ron however remained silent, and pale. Harry knew that he hadn't fell asleep last night. "Look Ron, you can't go on forever being all sulky! Ginny's going to be fine!"  
  
"Potters right," said a voice from behind. Draco had just entered the pub, alone. He was smiling. "Because I know where she is!"  
  
All of them looked up.  
  
"You-what?" said Ron.  
  
"Come with me! Hurry"  
  
They exchanged confused looks, but stood up and followed Malfoy. Instead of leading them back toward the school, Malfoy led them towards the shrieking shack, and inside. Harry had been here once before, on the night he met his godfather. A lump arose in Harry's throat. It caused him pain to be here. Malfoy led them upstairs, and opened a wooden door.  
  
Sitting on the bed was Ginny Weasley, who was writing something. She looked up as they entered.  
  
"I found him" said Draco, as the other's entered.  
  
"RON!"  
  
"GINNY!"  
  
They ran to each other and hugged each other tightly. Colin Creevy had just emerged from a room, which was clearly the bathroom. He looked at the others.  
  
"Harry! Ron! Hermione! Neville! Cho!"  
  
"Colin!" shouted Neville. It was great seeing both students alive and well. Harry then noticed there was someone else in the room.Her toad like face squinted up in concentration. Her ugly pink cardigan next to her. It was Dolores Umbridge. She didn't even look up as the others entered. She looked exactly as she looked when she was in the hospital wing nearly five months ago.  
  
"Where did you find them?" Neville asked Malfoy.  
  
"It was more like they found me.let Ginny tell you. She knows the story"  
  
Ginny advanced upon them, and they all sat down on the floor.  
  
"Well, as you know, Colin was gone longer than I was.but, anyway. The night of our D.A meeting, I went to the bathroom. I met Dobby, the house-elf along the way, and said hello to him. Suddenly, someone came up behind me and stunned me. When I was awakened, I was in a dark room, with death eaters surrounding me. I saw Colin and Umbridge on the other side of the room, unconscience. The death eaters moved and then You-Know-who came up to me.it was so horrible. He touched me-"  
  
"HE WHAT?" Ron shouted.  
  
"Not touched me-I mean.he just felt my face. He then started talking about the orbs. (Cho looked confused.) He told me that he needed them, and in order for him to get them, he needed the location and I guess he thought I knew where they were. I told him I didn't know about the Orbs. Of course, he grew angry, but there was nothing I could do. He left the room, and the moment he did, I wriggled out of the ropes I was tied to and stunned the six death eaters. I then untied Colin and Umbridge and awakened them. Umbridge still seemed as though she were still in her shock from June. Colin however was useful. We carried Umbridge out of the room, and found our way outside" she said. Everyone was mesmerized by her story.  
  
"So, what did you do from there?" asked Hermione.  
  
"We headed toward the mountains. It wasn't easy, because we were lugging Umbridge with us, but we made it. Near the Mountains, we met with a wizard family, all of who attended Hogwarts. They took us in, and then let us use their fire. I didn't want to return to Hogwarts yet, because I knew the death eaters would be following us, so we arrived here, at the shack. Two days ago, I ran onto the school grounds, and saw Malfoy. He was coming from the Quidditch Field. I told him what happened and he helped us. He's been giving us the news about what's going on"  
  
Ron looked at Malfoy. He seemed at a lost for words.  
  
"So, when are you going to go back to the school?"  
  
"Today. We just wanted to make sure we weren't being followed. After all, it'll look interesting when we come prancing back up the school grounds" Ginny said, grinning.  
  
"You picked a fine day to return. We've got that Ministry thing this evening" Ron said.  
  
"Didn't you hear?" Malfoy said, trying to see whether Umbridge showed signs of life. "It's been canceled. Fudge announced it in the Daily Prophet."  
  
Hermione snorted. "That wasn't smart. How does he know everyone invited reads the Prophet?"  
  
"I don't know, but Fudge is a bit slow when it comes to notices" Malfoy said, grinning. Ron grinned too, but suddenly broke off.  
  
"What are we going to do about Umbridge?" Cho asked, staring at her.  
  
"I think we should bring her to Dumbledore. He ought to know she's alive," Neville said.  
  
"Not that he would care" muttered Ron darkly.  
  
By Nightfall, when snow had started to fall and the Hogwarts Students had already retreated back to the castle, Harry and the others thought it was safe to sneak Umbridge back into the castle. The only question that burned inside Harry's mind was how they were going to get past Filch. He finally thought of his invisibility cloak in Gryffindor Tower, but could not think of any way to retrieve it. Hermione had told him they could go right under the tower and she could summon it. They could then follow the path under the Whomping Willow, and reach the inside of the school.  
  
Everything went according to plan except when they came tumbling out into the second floor corridor. Professor McGonagall stopped them dead in their tracks.  
  
"What in Merlin's beard-Explain yourselves!"  
  
"Professor, we found Professor Umbridge when You-Know-Who kidnapped Colin and I.we have to see Professor Dumbledore!" It took Professor McGonagall a fraction of a second to say "Follow Me"  
  
She led them to the end of the hallway, where the stone gargoyle stood, staring blankly at them.  
  
"Chocolate Eclairs" she said.  
  
The Gargoyle sprang to life and leapt aside revealing the hidden staircase that led to Professor Dumbledore's office. They climbed the stairs and entered the room. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen The seconf flight of the...

Chapter Fifteen- The Second flight of the Fat Lady  
  
The room was full of people when everyone entered. Professor Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, wearing magenta robes, his hands placed together atop the desk. Arthur Weasley was sitting in a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk, and Cornelius Fudge was standing. Harry looked at Fawke's perch, and it was empty. All three heads turned to look at the new arrivals.  
  
"G-Ginny!" shrieked Mr. Weasley, leaping out of his seat.  
  
"And Mr. Creevy" said Fudge. He then looked at Umbridge. "Galloping Gargoyles! Dolores!"  
  
Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"What has happened Minerva?" Dumbledore asked, standing and walking towards them.  
  
"I have the slightest idea, Albus. I was on my way here, and I ran into all of them. They only told me they needed to see you immediately," Professor McGonagall said.  
  
"Naturally" said Dumbledore, helping Umbridge into a seat.  
  
"M-My goodness! What has happened to her Albus?" Fudge said, his face growing red.  
  
"I am not sure, Cornelius. She seems to be in a state of shock," Dumbledore said, examining her. He then turned to the others. "How is it you three arrived back safely?" he said, addressing Ginny and Colin.  
  
"Its kind of hard to explain, Professor" said Ginny. "We've been in Hogsmeade for over a week, making sure no death eaters followed us, when the three of us escaped from Vold-You-Know-Who. It was hard because we had Professor Umbridge with us. We met a wizard family along the way back, and used their fire to get to the shrieking shack."  
  
Dumbledore looked very surprised.  
  
"What are we going to do about her, Albus? Surely there must be a way to-to cure her condition" Mr. Weasley said, staring at Umbridge.  
  
"Minerva, would you kindly fetch Professor Snape, and ask him to please bring up a bottle of his strongest Calming Remedy" Dumbledore asked, calmly.  
  
"Sure" McGonagall left the room.  
  
"Albus, maybe they can tell us who kidnapped them," said Fudge.  
  
Mr. Weasley looked at Fudge as though he were mad and dangerous. "Cornelius, I thought you might have figured that out by now-"  
  
"No, No. I mean, who it was that came to the castle and abducted them" Fudge cut in.  
  
"Oh. It was Kevin Davidson"  
  
"The child that was expelled back in October Albus? Wasn't he killed by you- know-who?" Fudge asked.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"He's not dead," said Colin. "He's still alive"  
  
"How? The Aurors found his body-"  
  
"That wasn't him. It was You-know-who's death eater, Avery. You-Know-Who used the Polyjuice Potion to fool the death eaters, when he killed Avery"  
  
Dumbledore did not look surprised. It was as though he had expected something like this to happen. The door opened once more, and Professor McGonagall entered followed closely by Snape. Snape was carrying a bottle of sea-foam green liquid. He looked completely taken aback when he saw Colin, Ginny and Professor Umbridge slumped in the chair. However, he payed no attention to two of his own students, and since he had completely hated Umbridge last year, he acted as though they never existed.  
  
"You called, Headmaster?" Snape said, entering the room, and walking straight past Colin, Ginny and Umbridge.  
  
"Yes. Have you got the potion Serverus?"  
  
"Yes" said Snape, handing the bottle over to Dumbledore.  
  
"Albus, do you think it is wise for the students to still be here?"  
  
"I must keep Ms. Weasley and Mr. Creevy. Professor McGonagall, would you kindly escort the other students' back to their common rooms. You all are to stay in your dorms. Dinner will be brought up to you shortly. Oh, and I also award Fifty points to each of you for your tremendous act of bravery" Dumbledore said, smiling.  
  
"Come along," said Professor McGonagall, as she began to walk to the door. The other's followed. As they turned around to leave, Harry couldn't help but notice a small burst of flame and a golden feather drop from it. The flame disappeared. Harry knew that the flame had come from Fawkes, and that it was a warning. But if only Harry knew. The door closed behind them, as they headed back to their common rooms.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The news of the return of Colin and Ginny spread so quickly, Harry thought a quickening charm had been placed around the school. By the first week of December, the Aurors and Security trolls left the castle. Fudge and Mr. Weasley returned to the Ministry. The school finally settled down by the end of the first week, and things were back to normal. Harry was still thinking about the warning that Fawkes had sent the night they left Dumbledore's office.  
  
He and Sirius met again, this time in an empty room on the second floor. Harry told him everything he knew, except for the location of the orbs. He didn't want to let adults know he knew where they were. However, he was falling behind on his studies. He received a shock when he received a History of Magic exam back.  
  
"Oh my-you didn't even get a grade Harry," Hermione said. She was reviewing the paper.  
  
"What does "D" stand for again?" Ron asked as they walked to Transfiguration.  
  
"Dreadful. He's grading us by O.W.L standards" Hermione answered, as they entered McGonagall's room and took their seats in front of the room. Today, they would be transfiguring animals into different objects.  
  
"Well, that means's you've just got to apply yourself more" said Ron.  
  
"Look who's talking. You didn't get any better than he did Ron!" Hermione hissed. "You only got an A"  
  
Ron flushed red. Professor McGonagall swept into the room, looking stern as usual.  
  
"Good Afternoon everyone. Now, today's lesson is quite difficult so we shall not waste any time" she said, taking a cage with a Parrot from atop her desk, opening it, and letting the parrot rest atop her desk. "Now, transfiguring animals into different objects is often the most difficult part of wizardry. It involves the mind to become relaxed and the movement of the wand to be exactly precise. I assume that you all have read chapter fourteen in your books"  
  
The entire class nodded, and some muttered yes. They seemed eager to begin their transfiguration of animals.  
  
"Now, the first step is to point your wand directly at the animal," she continued, demonstrating every movement. "The next step is to wave the wand twice while saying at the same time, and very clearly, Manis Trettius" and at that moment, a jet of blue light and the animal began to change shape and turned into a Candle.  
  
The class was in direct amazement. Now, work amongst your partners and begin. Make sure you tell your partner what he or she is doing wrong. Mr. Finnagan, If you do that to that owl one more time, I shall put you in detention" Professor McGonagall said. Seamus flushed red. "You may begin"  
  
The class began to speak, mostly in the incantation Professor McGonagall said before. Harry and Ron began speaking lowly, while practicing.  
  
"You know something, You-Know-who's been a little quiet since Ginny, Colin and Umbridge returned" Ron said, nearly poking the Iguana in the eye.  
  
"That's the way he works" Harry said. "He tried to stay hidden last-ouch!" he said. His scar had just seared with a sharp white-hot pain. He clutched his head but his eyes began to water. The scar was burning so badly, that Harry couldn't keep his balance. He could only see blurry shapes appearing in front of his face before he was launched onto the floor, and blacked out.  
  
Harry found himself in the hospital wing a few hours after he had passed out. He was still fully dressed, and when he awoken, saw Ron and Hermione sitting next to each other on the side of his bed. Ginny, Luna and Neville sat on the other side. They were all silent. Harry opened his eyes a little wider.  
  
"Harry!" said Ginny, who beamed at him. She seemed quite happy that he was all right.  
  
"Are you alright Harry?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yes-no."  
  
"What happened? You started clutching your head and then you fell off your chair" Ron said.  
  
"I saw-I-" but Harry seemed unable to speak. It was as though a tight knot closed in over his throat. He had another vision in Professor McGonagall's class, and he didn't like what he saw. He had seen Voldemort torturing someone, and it looked as though it was someone of vital importance because Voldemort was yelling. Was he trying to get information about the orbs?  
  
"What did you see?" Luna asked, dreamily.  
  
"Nothing.it was just a bad headach-"  
  
"Come on Harry. We all know you don't fair well when it comes to lying" Hermione said. "Was it something with Voldemort?"  
  
Harry didn't want to say, but he nodded anyway. "Yeah. Voldemort was torturing someone.they were all bloody, and Voldemort was yelling at them. I couldn't hear what he was yelling, but it must have been something to do with the orbs"  
  
"Did you see who the person was?" asked Neville, who was now white and shaking.  
  
"No. Her face was too bloody."  
  
"So, it was a woman?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Yes" said Harry.  
  
And another deep silence fell amongst the group. Harry was happy for the silence, because he really didn't feel like speaking, but he did feel like leaving the hospital wing. He was in luck. Madam Pomfrey swept into the room, looking agitated and flustered.  
  
"Oh, of all the nerve! They'll wake the dead with all that racket!" she said, coming over to Harry. "Are you feeling better, Potter?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Good" and at that, there were voices shouting. "What are they thinking? They're going to wake the castle!"  
  
"What's going on, Madam Pomfrey?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Some has broken into the castle, again! And now the fat lady is missing again" 


	16. Chapter Sixteen Professor Trelawneys Dar...

Chapter Sixteen- Professor Trelawney's Dark Prediction  
  
The fat lady had once again disappeared from her canvas guarding the Gryffindor Common Room in Gryffindor Tower. The news spread extremely fast, and it wasn't before long, did Harry and the other's learn the reason of her disappearance. Rumors were spreading that someone apparently wanted to get inside the common room, but the fat lady denied them entrance, and the person apparently used magic on her, raising the ancient alarms in Gryffindor Tower. The fat lady escaped from her portrait, and was later found in the chamber near the Great Hall, with her friend, Violet, sobbing and screeching hysterically.  
  
"Kind of feels like our third year, doesn't it?" Ron said, at Breakfast the next day. Harry knew only too well the events of his third year, when Sirius Black apparently broke into Hogwarts, and slashed the Fat lady's canvas trying to get inside Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Oh Ron, don't be so insensitive! Why'd you have to go and bring that up?" Hermione snapped, eyeing Harry.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron asked, bewildered.  
  
"She's talking about Sirius" Harry muttered. He had forgotten that they didn't know Sirius had returned. He wanted to tell them, but he wanted to keep his word to Dumbledore.  
  
The Christmas Holidays arrived bringing heavy snowfalls, and colder days with it. The grounds were covered in at least three feet of snow by the first day of the holidays. Surprisingly, they had been given less homework. However, Harry noticed that he was going to have to stay on top of his work if he wanted to become an Auror. So far, Ron was averaging better grades in his classes, except Snape. Snape gave Ron a "T" on their last paper before the holidays, which caused Ron to call Snape a lot of names he wouldn't dare say in front of Mrs. Weasley when they arrived in the Common Room that night. Sir Cardgen was once again, the temporary guardian of the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"He's nothing but a slimy git!" Ron shouted, causing some first years to jump.  
  
"Calm down Ron," said Hermione calmly. "Just take it to Dumbledore, since he's helping you"  
  
Ron however, didn't calm down. Ginny came into the common room, and didn't look happy. She looked as though she had just heard bad news and was about to die of shock.  
  
"What's the matter?" Ron asked, finally calming down.  
  
"I've just-" but Ginny seemed incapable of speaking. She was on the verge of tears.  
  
"What?" Hermione said.  
  
"It's.Its Neville's grandmother.I've only just heard from Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick. They were talking, and I over heard them. They said that Neville's grandmother was tortured by You-Know-Who. She survived, and is in St. Mungo's hospital. They said the Aurors found bloody, and barely alive" said Ginny, quietly, trying to hold back her tears.  
  
Ron and Hermione stared at Harry, as well as Ginny. This was his vision. He envisioned that Voldemort was torturing Neville's grandmother, but at that time, he didn't know who it was.  
  
"Wait a second. Neville's grandmother knew about the orbs," Harry said, thinking about his conversation with Neville and Luna on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"But did she know about the location?" asked Hermione.  
  
"No. I don't think so"  
  
"Good. We have nothing to worry about then"  
  
"Yes we do Ron! What if Voldemort made her tell him who else knows about the orbs.how do we know the next person he finds doesn't know the location?" Hermione said. Harry knew she was right.  
  
The portrait hole opened and Professor Kevin walked in, followed by Professor McGonagall. Everyone knew that when Professor McGonagall entered Gryffindor Tower, it could not mean something good.  
  
"Have any of you seen Mr. Longbottom?" Professor McGonagall asked, looking pale.  
  
"No"  
  
"I think he's upstairs. Want me to go and get him, Professor?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, No Mr. Potter. I think Professor Kevin can do that"  
  
Professor Kevin swept past them, and up the spiral stairs. He knocked on the boys' dormitory door, and entered. He closed the door behind him. When he did not return after five minutes, everyone knew Neville was in there too. Professor McGonagall left.  
  
"I feel bad for him" said Hermione. "First his Parents, and now his Grandmother. Who else has he got?"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Neville showed no signs of being affected by the attack on his grandmother, and the reason was he had locked himself in his dormitory for the entire holidays. Professor McGonagall tried to get him to come out, but Neville simply refused. He had asked Hermione to place a charm around the door so that no matter what happened, the door would not open, unless Neville wanted it to be opened. It was a complex spell, put it worked. Everyone felt sympathy for Neville, and some even understood what he was going through. The only time the door would open was when it was time for the boys to go to bed, and even by then, Neville would already be asleep.  
  
On Christmas day however, Neville seemed to have come to his senses, and asked Hermione to remove the charm. He seemed to be in a better mood than ever, and was ecstatic about opening his presents on Christmas Morning. Dobby had also come up to the boys' room, to deliver Harry's present. It was a quilt adorned with bright golden snitches, while the rest of the blanket was scarlet red, like the Gryffindor Colors. Ron had given Harry a Broomstick Compass, which would come in handy because it guided the flyer wherever he or she desired to go. Hermione had given him a book titled "A Guide to the Advanced Dark Arts Defense". Other presents included Mrs. Weasley's Christmas sweater, which was once again, bottle green and had a large Snitch on it, and a box of homemade mince pies. Hagrid sent up a large box of chocolate eclairs and a slab of Honeydukes chocolate. Fred and George sent a bag of Dungbombs and a leather case for Wands. However, the moment Harry set his wand inside of it, the case turned into a large Skunk, and almost sprayed Harry, but Harry immediately sent it out of the window and made it land safely onto the floor, where it then scurried off into the Forbidden Forest.  
  
The rest of the day dawned an enjoyable one. Fresh snow had fallen onto the grounds, providing a chance for snowball fights. Harry and Ron joined forces, against Hermione, and Ginny. They pelted snowballs at each other, and sometimes would use Magic to do it. Pretty soon (After Lunch) the Gryffindors went against Ravenclaw, while Hufflepuff against Slytherin. It was rather enjoyable seeing Crabbe and Goyle get pounded with snowballs. Neville especially caught Crabbe hard in the face. Harry knew he was letting out anger from the stranglehold Crabbe put him in last year. Finally, when it became to dark to see, and hard to aim properly, everyone returned to their common rooms, and awaited the Christmas feast.  
  
"That was actually kind of fun!" said Hermione, panting as they reached the Seventh Floor.  
  
"You scurvy hound's!" screamed Sir Cardigan. He was brandishing his sword high, and was clanking loudly in his armor.  
  
"Shut up!" said Ron angrily.  
  
"Aha! You are an angry one, young lad! Come! Follow me to the depths of this beloved castle, where we can journey into the lands of the unknown!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ron asked, looking confused.  
  
"Come! Let us journey into the chamber of fire, and find treasure!" said Sir Cardigan, looking eager.  
  
"Whatever! Vast Wastelands"  
  
The portrait swung open and they entered the common room, which was noisy, and crowded. Some students were getting ready for dinner. Suddenly, as Harry and Ron entered the boys' dormitory, something sprang into Harry's mind.  
  
"Hey Ron, I think someone else besides us knows about the orbs"  
  
"Who?" said Ron, pulling off his shirt, and putting on a dry one.  
  
"Sir Cardigan"  
  
"What? How would that stupid git know? You see he wasn't making any sense downstairs"  
  
"Yes he was. He was making perfect sense," said Harry, toweling his hair. "Don't you realize what he was asking you to do?"  
  
"Go and get myself lost" muttered Ron.  
  
"No! He was telling you to go with him, and look for the orbs. 'The chamber of fire' is Fawkes lair and the 'treasure' are the orbs"  
  
Ron seemed to have agreed with Harry's story. Harry then began to wonder how would sir cardigan know about the orbs? That question faded from Harry's mind as they went down to the Great Hall for Christmas dinner, because Harry thought that many of the Hogwarts Pictures knew things by simply listening.  
  
The Christmas feast comprised of one hundred turkeys, various courses, and a mountain load of dessert. Many students had remained at Hogwarts over the holiday, so Harry saw why it was necessary for the house-elves to prepare one hundred turkeys. He ate and chatted away about Quidditch, and the D.A with Cho, and the rest of the D.A club (or who remained at school). Harry thought that this was the best holiday he'd ever had.  
  
January came and brought sleet, and colder air. The start of term came once again, and everyone wasn't as excited to return to classes, because they had had so much fun over the Christmas holidays. Harry posted a sign in the Gryffindor Common Room announcing that Quidditch practice was going to start up again at the end of January. Parvati couldn't wait, because the first team they played again was Ravenclaw, the house in which her twin sister Padma belonged.  
  
Harry was pleased to see that he managed to bring his History of Magic grades up. Professor Binns had given them a test on Goblin Rebellions of the nineteenth century and Harry scored a ninety-seven percent. Hermione was pleased with him, but all the while, she scored a perfect one hundred and twelve percent, while Ron only scored an eighty-three percent.  
  
"Oh, cheer up" said Hermione, as they walked to Potions. She was holding his hand. "At least you got a decent grade"  
  
Ron snorted. They continued down into the dungeons, where Snape was waiting for the class. It seemed that his attitude toward Harry was back in full force again. Harry continued talking to Ron and Hermione, as the class settled down.  
  
"That'll be five points from Gryffindor," said Snape, his mouth twisting into a pleasant smile. "Mr. Potter, when you enter my classroom, your unimportant topics in which you are discussing cease immediately"  
  
Harry grew hot. He wanted to get up and slam a cauldron full of hair grease upon Snapes head, but resisted the urge.  
  
"Now, you were asked over the holiday to prepare The Energy potion. I am going to come around and inspect your potions. They should be a violet color by now" Snape said, pulling his clipboard from his desk and walking around, inspecting potions.  
  
Harry's potion was violet and so was Hermione's but Ron's had remained red. Hermione was trying to sort it out but it only turned brighter and brighter. Neville's was a sea-foam green like the potion Snape gave Umbridge.  
  
"Well Longbottom, It appears that your inability to follow directions has lead you to yet another-"  
  
"It's not his fault!" Hermione burst out. The entire class stopped its low chatter, and the room became silent. Snape glared at her, his lip twitching.  
  
"Excuse me, Ms. Granger, but I do not remember asking you why Mr. Longbottom couldn't follow-"  
  
"Your evil!" she said, shouting so the entire class could hear her. Snape fell silent. "You know what happened to his Grandmother over the holidays!" she continued, her face growing red. Ron tried to hold her back, but she shook him off and continued. "You don't understand what its like to loose someone, do you? It's not Neville's fault he can't concentrate because of V- Voldemort thinking he's big and bad!"  
  
Most of the glass gasped, and the girls let out shrieks when Hermione had said Voldemort. What surprised Harry the most was Hermione. Never in the six years that he's known her, told off Snape before. She usually said it under her breath, but it was perhaps the sudden change in Atmosphere, and all that happened so far that probably made her want to speak up for a change.  
  
Snape continued to glare at her, his mouth twitching violently. "That will be Fifty points from both you and Mr. Longbottom, and a weeks worth of detentions Ms. Granger! I shall also speak to Professor McGonagall and have you banned from the first Quidditch match of the New Year" he said. He looked at the rest of the class, and then back to her. "And the next time you speak out like that, You'll regret it"  
  
"Fine!" she shrieked. She grabbed her bag, and threw her books inside of it. She left her potion sitting there. She then turned, walked along the row of desks, and left the room. Snape didn't know what to do, more or less, Harry and Ron stood open mouthed. There had been only one class she ever walked out of and that was Divination.  
  
Hermione's abrupt storming out of Snapes class seemed to spread around the school before lunchtime. Everyone was chatting noisily away, mostly talking about what Hermione had done. She had not come to the Great hall for lunch, because she was in professor McGonagall's office. Snape didn't come to lunch either. Far-fetched stories seemed to also spread around.  
  
"I heard she spit at him, and then hexed him before she walked out," said a Ravenclaw Sixth year, to whom harry did not know.  
  
"Yeah, well I heard that she slapped him, and called him a troll," said a Gryffindor Third year.  
  
"Well, the troll part is true," said the Sixth Year Ravenclaw girl.  
  
"I've never seen Hermione loose it like that," Harry said, finally abandoning his ears on other people's conversations. He was helping himself to some chocolate fudge. "I think she's on a rampage," Ron said.  
  
"Well, she's your girlfriend so you should talk to her" Harry recommended.  
  
"No way! You try talking to a girl when they're angry"  
  
This was true to Harry. He wouldn't dare talk to Cho if she was upset. After lunch the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs headed across the frozen grass to Herbology in the greenhouses. Hermione was not there either. The lesson was dull, which ended up with everyone smelling like different fragrances. Harry smelled strongly of a grape gone sour, and Ron smelled like a mixture of manure and molded cheese.  
  
They headed back into the castle after Herbology and up to the North Tower to Divination. It was a relief to have come into Professor Trelawney's room because it was boiling hot. Harry and Ron sat at little round tables, each with crystal orbs. The rest of the class entered and Professor Trelawney swept from her office, looking agitated.  
  
"What's the matter, Professor?" asked Parvati Patil.  
  
"Its nothing, my dear!" said Professor Trelawney, sounding very unhappy.  
  
Harry immediately knew what it was. Professor Umbridge and Professor Trelawney must have crossed paths.  
  
"Tell us Professor, Please?" asked Lavender Brown.  
  
"Now" said Professor Trelawney, ignoring Lavender, and continuing to begin the lesson. "Today we will be once again interrupting what we see in the crystal ball, and writing it down, so we will not forget. Carry on"  
  
It was easily the dullest lesson so far. Ron made up a prediction about a giant rat came and bit his foot. At the end of lesson, Harry was packing his things to go. He and Ron descended the stepladder, but it was only then had Harry relaized he forgot his book. He told Ron to go on ahead, while he went back and got it. He climbed the ladder again, and entered the room. Professor Trelawney was sitting on a chair, with gold frames.  
  
"Something the matter, my dear?"  
  
"Yes, I've come to get my book"  
  
Harry walked to his table and as he did, something frightened him. Professor Trelawney began muttering, but in a voice he had only heard once before. She was saying something, but Harry couldn't make it out. She then spoke louder:  
  
"THE DARK LORD WILL KILL HER, BECAUSE SHE STANDS IN HIS WAY OF THE POWER. HE WILL VANQUISH HER FOR THE PROTECTION OF THE POWER, BUT HE WILL NOT PUNISH HARRY POTTER. HARRY POTTER WILL INSTEAD PUNISH THE DARK LORD.THE ONE WHO PROTECTS THE POWER SHALL DIE UPON THE HAND OF THE DARK LORD, AND SHALL NOT BE BROUGHT BACK.THE DARK LORD-"  
  
Harry wheeled around toward the stepladder, afraid of what he had just heard. He was confused. He began to sprint back to the Gryffindor Common Room.Prepared to tell Ron, Hermione (if she had returned), Ginny, and Neville about what he had just heard. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen Rita Skeeters New Arti...

Chapter Seventeen- Rita Skeeter's New Article  
  
The only people in the common room when Harry returned from Professor Trelawney's class were Ginny and Neville. Ron wasn't there, and neither was Hermione. Harry clambered through the portrait hole looking scared and aghast about what he had heard, and was anxious to tell all of them.  
  
"What's up Harry? What's the matter?" Ginny asked, looking up as he entered.  
  
"Where are Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked, urgently.  
  
"Well, Ron went downstairs to Dinner and Hermione's in the girls dorms. Want me to go and get her?"  
  
"Yeah, hurry up"  
  
Ginny sprinted from the sofa, and headed to the girls dorms and closed the door behind her. Neville looked slightly pale.  
  
"What's the matter?" Neville asked.  
  
"I've only just heard something from Professor Trelawney.it's about the orbs. Its urgent!"  
  
Hermione and Ginny emerged from the girl's dorms and headed back down to the common room. Hermione's face was all red, and her eyes looked red as well. Harry guessed she must have been crying while she was upstairs in her dorms. The portrait hole opened and in came Ron, looking furious. He looked at the others.  
  
"Well, why aren't you all down in the Great Hall?" he asked.  
  
"Because Harry's got something to tell us and it's very important!" Ginny retorted. Ron looked at Harry, and didn't say a word.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Hermione, clearing her throat so that she could sound normal.  
  
"I've just come from Professor Trelawney's room, because I left my book there, and she made a prediction.she went all crazy, and before she could return to normal, I left"  
  
"A Prediction? About what?" asked Neville.  
  
"I don't know, but it was about Voldemort" Harry answered.  
  
"Don't say his name" Ron hissed through gritted teeth.  
  
"She said, "THE DARK LORD WILL KILL HER, BECAUSE SHE STANDS IN HIS WAY OF THE POWER. HE WILL VANQUISH HER FOR THE PROTECTION OF THE POWER, BUT HE WILL NOT PUNISH HARRY POTTER. HARRY POTTER WILL INSTEAD PUNISH THE DARK LORD.THE ONE WHO PROTECTS THE POWER SHALL DIE UPON THE HAND OF THE DARK LORD, AND SHALL NOT BE BROUGHT BACK.THE DARK LORD." and that's all I heard because I ran out of there.  
  
"Wait a second, who is the she that Trelawney's referring to?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry shook his head. He also began to gather some thought. Who else knew about the orbs, and were also protectors of them, without Harry knowing about them? He didn't understand it, but he decided he could think no further because at that moment, his scar gave a sharp pain, which ran through his entire body. He tried to suffocate the pain, but the pain seemed to be suffocating him. Voldemort was very angry.something had just went completely wrong, and he was on the verge of punishing all his death eaters.. But the only problem was what was it that went wrong?  
  
There was another Hogsmeade visit at the end of January, but Harry told the entire team at a Quidditch practice one night that they were not allowed to go. They needed to ensure a victory against Ravenclaw to stay in a running for the house-cup.  
  
"Why can't we go?" asked Dean, apparently angry at Harry's decision.  
  
"Listen, the Ravenclaw team has gotten a lot better since the last time we played them. If we loose against them, there will be no way we'll win the Cup unless we beat Hufflepuff in April and Slytherin in June. I want us to stay ahead"  
  
"Yeah, so do we but-"  
  
"Oh look, its Pathetic Potter, and his Pathetic team of losers" came a drawling voice from behind them. They turned to see Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle and two Slytherin girls to whom Harry did not know standing on the edge of the Quidditch Pit.  
  
"What do you want?" Harry asked, filling with anger.  
  
"We just wanted to come and cheer you pathetic team on, Potter. We're trying to show a bit of school unity"  
  
Hermione snorted, and then spoke. "Yeah, whatever. The only unity you've got is the unity between you and a plate of food"  
  
The Gryffindor's exploded in laughter, as Pansy flushed red. Crabbe however, stepped forward, and actually spoke.  
  
"Hey, where's your friend Longbottom? Too afraid to show his face after that Stranglehold I put him in last year in Umbridges office? Or is he too afraid to show his face because his whacked out Grandmother-" SMACK!  
  
Hermione had strode forward and smacked Crabbe hard across the face, leaving his skin red, and a handprint on her face. The Slytherin's gasped, while the Gryffindors looked horror struck.  
  
"Don't you even dare talk about Neville's grandmother that way, you sick evil twisted-"  
  
"MS. GRANGER!" came a cold voice. Snape apparently was walking over to the Quidditch pitch at that time, and saw Hermione slap Crabbe hard across the face. Everyone turned toward Snape. "What in merlin's beard do you think you are doing? Attacking a fellow student?" said Snape, his voice colder than the chilling air outside. Apparently, he'd been waiting for this moment or something of the sort since Hermione's abrupt departure from his class. "Fifty-"  
  
"Oh, no Serverus, that wont be necessary" came a girlish voice from behind. Again, everyone turned around, and saw Professor Umbridge, looking normal again striding toward them, smiling pleasantly. Harry felt that Hermione was about to be in even more trouble than she anticipated.  
  
"Dolores? I see you are well" said Snape, his voice still cold.  
  
"Yes, thanks to Dumbledore. Now, I saw what had happened here from afar, and I must say Ms. Parkinson, that was very rude of you"  
  
Hermione's mouth fell open. Ron looked as though a thousand galleons fell into his lap. The Gryffindor team looked as though the snow had melted and the sky was clear. Harry was about to faint.  
  
"Excuse me, but you have got it all wrong. Ms. Granger was the one-"  
  
"Who attacked Mr. Crabbe? No, No Serverus, I thought your eyesight would have been better than that. Ms. Granger was trying to stop Ms. Parkinson from attacking Crabbe. What you only saw was her hand" she said indicating a finger at Hermione.  
  
Snape looked as though he was fighting with himself to say this. "F-Fifty points from S-S-Slytherin house.and a D-Detention for you, Ms. Parkinson" He led her back to the castle followed by the rest of the Slytherin's. Everyone turned to Umbridge.  
  
"I would like a word with the four of you" she said politely. She was talking to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"Er.ok. The rest of you go and get changed for practice. Start with some Bludger work," said Harry, as Lavender, Dean and Parvati shuffle away.  
  
"The Minister has just informed me that it was all of you who returned me safely to school, and I want to thank you" she said, still sounding polite. Harry wondered whether or not this was some kind of trick.  
  
"Your welcome" said Hermione through a strained voice.  
  
"Well, I have to be getting back to the Ministry. So much to do." Umbridge said, standing up, nodding to them and heading back into the Castle.  
  
Harry didn't even want to ask whether that just happened or not. Instead, they all went into the changing rooms, and pulled on their robes, and headed onto the field for practice.  
  
The Practice was going fairly well. Hermione, Ginny and Dean were doing extraordinary passing of the Quaffle, and Ron blocked almost every goal. Lavender and Parvati performed excellent Bludger work. Harry captured the snitch six times, without having to strain his eyes to see it. The all began to retreat back to the castle an hour later, because snow had started falling heavily, and visibility was near impossibility. They retreated back to the Gryffindor Tower (and was pleased to see the Fat Lady had returned). They welcomed her back, gave the password and entered the Common Room.  
  
The Minute they entered, Neville brandished Hermione with a piece of newspaper. He was reading Witch Weekly and by the looks of it, Rita Skeeter had returned and was up to no good again. There was a large picture of Hermione, looking angry. Harry had never seen such a bad picture of her.  
  
"What's this?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Read it!" Neville said, sounding urgent. Lavender, Dean and Parvati went to their dorms, while Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny moved by the fireplace to read the article.  
  
HERMIONE GRANGER  
  
AND HER SECRET HEART-ACHE  
  
Hermione Granger, 16 who attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was currently found dating the Ireland Seeker Viktor Krum, who two years ago, competed in the Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts. During that year,  
Ms. Granger was reported "linked" to the Irish Seeker, but also found playing Harry Potter false. Now, two years later, it seems that the story is playing itself once again, this time with a new twist. Hermione Granger is currently dating Arthur Weasley's youngest Son, Ronald Weasley. However,  
she is playing him false too, because just last week, it was discovered that she sent Viktor Krum a note expressing her love and affection for him. In the future, we hope that Ronald Weasley picks a better canidate for the position of his girlfriend, rather than the likes of Ms. Granger, who has  
been known to wreck boys hearts, and not have a single care afterwards.  
  
Hermione snorted loudly. "Is that the best she's got?"  
  
"Where did Rita get this information anyway?" Harry asked, taking the paper and scanning the article again.  
  
"Who knows, but if she thinks because she's allowed to report again, she can go and print false articles about me, then she's wrong!" said Hermione, who was now red.  
  
"Calm down Hermione" Ginny said.  
  
Ron however, remained silent. Harry looked at him, and saw him staring at the floor, his eyes remaining solid. It was clear that he sort of believed Rita Skeeter, because Hermione had been writing to Viktor Krum, and refused to share the information with Ron.  
  
"What's the matter, Ron?" Neville asked.  
  
"You.is it true, Hermione?" Ron muttered.  
  
"W-What? Of course it's not true!"  
  
"But you cant exactly prove that its not true can you?" asked Ron. His voice sounded serious, a tone Harry barely heard.  
  
"Wait, what are you-"  
  
"All those ruddy letters you were sending to Krum, you never told me what you wrote. You always made up some excuse to why you couldn't tell me"  
  
"No, Ron, that's not true at all! What I wrote in those letters, are between Viktor and I"  
  
"So, you admit to the things you've been writing him, do you?"  
  
Harry knew he shouldn't sit here, and listen to anymore of this, but he couldn't leave.  
  
"Ron, you know I would never lie to you-"  
  
"I find that hard to believe Hermione! Because you've been acting really.Moody these last few days. Snapping at Snape, walking out of his class.and crying! What, has Viktor broken your heart or something? Am I not.'good' enough for you?" asked Ron, standing to his feet, and shouting. Harry had never seen him like this before. It appeared that his dislike for Krum just exploded and he wasn't going to stop.  
  
"Is that what you think?" Hermione asked, standing up too, so she could defend her ground. "You think he broke my heart, and that's why I've been acting the way I've been acting? NO! THAT'S NOT WHY I AM ACTING LIKE THIS, RONALD!"  
  
"Guys, stop-"  
  
"YOU KNOW ITS TRUE HERMIONE! VIKTOR IS BETTER THAN ME, AND THAT'S WHY YOU'VE BEEN SENDING SECRET OWLS AT NIGHT!"  
  
"Who told you-"  
  
"Parvati! She said she'd gotten up to get a drink of water, and she saw you sending an Owl. Actually, it was Hermes, because I'd let you borrow him that day!"  
  
"RON! YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT TRUE! I'D NEVER PLAY YOU FALSE! I LOVE YOU!"  
  
And at those words, everyone who was in the common room (Harry, Ginny and Neville) gasped, and their mouths fell open. Ron widened his eyes. Hermione loved Ron?  
  
'' Y-You-You what?" asked Ron, slowly as though he just heard the invention of fire.  
  
"I love you," said Hermione. 


	18. Chapter Eighteen Kevin and the Dementor

Chapter Eighteen- Kevin and the Dementor  
  
It was as though the scene had momentarily froze before Harry's eyes. Neville's mouth dropped. Ginny covered her mouth, while Harry looked awestruck. Ron stared at Hermione, clearly speechless. Hermione's face was now bright red, but she still remained firmly in her spot.  
  
"Y-You what?" asked Ron.  
  
Hermione seemed to gather herself together, and began to speak again, though more calmly. "You heard me. I said I love you," she said, and this spoke as though they were merely discussing the matter very seriously, and not bickering about Rita's article.  
  
Then, in one swift movement, Ron rushed forward to her, and kissed her. Harry smiled, and Ginny began to clap. Neville looked relieved. Then, quite suddenly, Ginny made a slight gasp.  
  
"What's the matter Ginny?" asked Hermione, after she and Ron had finished.  
  
"I think I know why you've been upset lately. Is it the "Girl Thing" that McGonagall discussed with us?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded. What they were talking about, Harry had the slightest idea, but at the same time, he was quite sure he didnt want to know.  
  
The following weeks, dawned colder than usual, and people usually wrapped themselves abundantly when walking through the drafty castle. Peeve's was mostly the cause for concern, because he would glide through the halls, throwing snowballs, in which he had hidden cream inside at people. The cream was a very sticky substance, and one day cause poor Hannah Abbots hair to cling together. Madam Pomfrey sorted her out in a heartbeat, and it was only when Hannah attempted to ambush Peeves, that she learned not to mess with him. Peeves was too quick for her, and emptied an entire Ink bottle on her, causing her hair to turn Blue, and her books to become splattered with ink drops.  
  
McGonagall had given an increasingly alarming height of homework halfway through January, and Snape had given them such a rigorous test, that Harry wasn't sure if Hermione even managed an 'acceptable'. Professor Kevin was now teaching them to repeal curses with the shield charm "Protego". Harry was quite happy he'd mastered that charm already, as well as several of his fellow D.A members. Zacharis Smith was the only one who hadn't mastered it, and was hit with Professor Kevin's ear twitching curse.  
  
Hagrid however, was the only teacher who wasn't trying to overload his classes. He had brought in some very cuddly creatures the week before the end of January. They were small, and a light brown color. Their eyes were brown as well, and they had long tails, which had a ruby colored gemstone on the back.  
  
"These are somewha' like Nifflers" said Hagrid, taking one of them out of the box. "Excep' they don' like ter look for gold!"  
  
Pansy Parkinson did not look too pleased. "And what exactly do they like to look for?" she sneered. Crabbe and Goyle sniggered. Harry thought they looked twice as stupid without Malfoy. Malfoy on the other hand was standing near the crate with the creatures inside, looking at them, and trying to take notes. Hermione scowled.  
  
"They like ter look fer gems!" said Hagrid cheerfully. "They're called Lerkers. Everybody can take one"  
  
The class began to move forward toward the crates and take out the Lerkers. They reminded Harry so much of Nifflers, except these were much warmer, and looked much happier.  
  
"Now, when it's got somethin', its tail will glow! Make sure you don' loose sigh' of it!" called Hagrid, as the class set off across the lawn, walking with their Lerkers.  
  
Hagrid told Harry, Hermione and Ron to stay behind with him.  
  
"I heard you two got the bug!" said Hagrid, smiling broadly.  
  
"What?" asked Ron.  
  
"You kno', the bug!"  
  
"Oh, you mean the love bug" said Hermione. "Who told you?"  
  
"Ginny" said Hagrid.  
  
"Figures. She can hardly keep her mouth shut about anything!"  
  
"Well, don' you two worry! You've got-"  
  
At that point, they heard a girl scream from somewhere near the forest. All of them looked up, and could see Lavender Brown rushing back to them. Her face looked white, and she looked nervous.  
  
"What happened?" asked Harry.  
  
"We've just found something! COME ON!"  
  
Hagrid quickly dashed into his hut to retrieve his crossbow. Fang came pelting outside when he returned, and all of them followed Lavender toward the trees where the scream had come from. When they reached the sight, Hermione let out a horrible gasp. Something was clumped on the ground, motionless, and bleeding rapidly. The surrounding snow was crimson red, and the person's face was not seen clearly.  
  
"Step back! All of you!" said Hagrid, as the class backed away. Harry thought the person had looked quite familiar, but with the bloody face, it was really hard to tell. He turned to Ron. "Go, and get Professor Dumbledore!"  
  
Ron quickly dashed toward the castle, and out of sight. Hagrid moved the class away from the bleeding body. The class began to mutter amongst each other, trying to figure out who the person was. Five minutes later, Ron and Professor Dumbledore came sweeping down the front steps and over toward the forest. Professor Snape and Professor Kevin followed them. They reached the clump of trees.  
  
"Hagrid, what has happened?" asked Dumbledore, looking grim.  
  
"I don' know Professor! Lavender here, foun' this dead body" said Hagrid, pointing to the body on the ground. Professor Dumbledore kneeled next to the body, and surveyed it. Professor Kevin spoke.  
  
"Headmaster, isn't that-"  
  
"Yes, Kevin. It is. He needs to be brought straight to the castle immediately. Professor Snape, will you please bring him up to Madam Pomfrey immediately?"  
  
"Yes, Headmaster" said Snape, waving his wand so that the person was levitated off the ground, and followed Snape as he headed back toward the castle. As the person left sight, Harry looked at the robes. They were very shabby, and had.patched holes in them. It was Professor Lupin, his ex- defense against the dark arts teacher, and a member of the Order of the Phoenix. But, how had he ended up at Hogwarts?  
  
Hagrid dismissed the class, and Dumbledore told them to return to their dormitories. They did as they were told. The Slytherin's headed to their Dungeon Common Room, while the Gryffindors headed the seventh floor, and into the Gryffindor Common Room, where everyone separated and began to talk amongst them selves.  
  
"How could it possibly be Professor Lupin?" said Hermione, speaking before any of them.  
  
"That's what I wondered" said Neville, looking ghostly white. "Isn't he supposed to be at the "place"?" Ginny asked.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione nodded. How had Professor Lupin ended on the school grounds? And more to the point, what happened to him? He looked a real mess, and it wasn't too long before all of them blamed you-know-who for this. Harry also wondered how long Professor Lupin had been on school grounds. He decided to consult Sirius about this, and Dumbledore allowed them to meet inside his office.  
  
"Voldemorts now after members of the Order?" Harry asked.  
  
"There's no doubt," said Sirius. "He's becoming desperate because everyone he's ran into contact with so far doesn't know where the Orbs are" he continued.  
  
"So, you mean to say that my parents are the only one's who knew where the orbs were?" Harry asked.  
  
Sirius nodded. "Dumbledore thought it would be safer.I mean, Dumbledore knows where they are too, but You-know-Who won't dare try to pull one over on him"  
  
Harry thought this was true, but he couldn't help asking himself a burning question. Was Sirius lying about the orbs? Could someone else, besides his mother and father know about them too?  
  
February arrived, bring slightly warmer weather, and less snowfall. Harry and Cho spent the entire day together on Valentine's day. Hermione and Ron did the same, and so did Ginny and Neville. The castle's spirits seemed to lift on that day, because people wanted to just forget about what had happened up until now. Harry and Cho did huge amounts of kissing, and it surprised Harry that he was better at it than he thought. Finally, at around 2pm, they met with the others in the Three Broomsticks, and ordered some Butterbeers. Luna met with them, and Harry was shocked to see that she was alone.  
  
"No one wanted to ask me out, so I just thought I'd remain alone," she said dreamily. Harry felt sorry for her. Malfoy came into the Pub, and he was also alone. He asked Harry and the others could he sit with them, and they all agreed. However, their bliss was interrupted when Pansy Parkinson entered, with a seventh year. He had cool blue eyes, and blonde short hair. He was muscular, and looked like a younger version of Gilderoy Lockhart. Behind them were Crabbe and Goyle, both with two horrible looking sixth years. They had to have been twins, because they had the same amount of freckles, long black hair, and pudgy faces.  
  
"Well Well, look at this little group right here!" said Pansy, as the group she entered with began laughing. The Seventh year boy had the deepest laugh. "Hey, Malfoy. You joining the Mudblood side now? Everyone knows it was a mistake sorting you into Slytherin house!" said the Seventh year boy. The group laughed harder, as Malfoy flushed red.  
  
"Get stuffed" Malfoy muttered.  
  
"Oh my god, Weasley! What is that THING your holding hands with? Surely, you could have found someone or in this case, SOMETHING more decent!" said Pansy. The group laughed even harder.  
  
Ron leaped up, but the seventh year boy stood in front of Pansy. "And what are you going to do, weasel head!"  
  
Several D.A members entered the pub, behind them. Ernie, Hannah, Justin, Zacharis, Lavender, Colin, Padma, Parvati, Dean, Seamus and Dennis. They were planning something behind the group of Slytherins, that they couldn't see.  
  
"You know, I'm surprised You-Know-Who hasn't come after all of you, yet! Especially this one" said Pansy, pointing at Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, he should have killed her, the same way he killed Harry's-"  
  
And suddenly, the bar was filled with several yells of different hexes. The entire pub looked shocked, and Madam Rosmerta looked up. After the small dust had settled, the entire group of Slytherin's were on the floor, covered in hex marks. Pansy had feelers growing all over her face.  
  
"You guys all right?" asked Ernie, stepping on Crabbe, as he crossed the pub.  
  
"Yeah.um, lets go before we get in trouble," said Hermione nervously. They all shuffled out of the pub and back up the street towards the Castle.  
  
"Wow, I've never seen so many different hexes like that," said Neville, cheerfully.  
  
"We learned from the best, didn't we?" said Lavender. Harry grew red. He didn't have any words to describe what it felt like with them all coming to their rescue. It meant a lot.  
  
The match Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw happened at the end of February. It was a great Match for Gryffindor because they had won, but not without a fight. Ron blocked almost every goal, and made sure to fool the Ravenclaw players. Ginny scored fifty goals, and Hermione scored forty. Harry had captured the snitch from right underneath Cho's nose. In the end, the score was Two Hundred and Forty to thirty.  
  
"That had to have been the best match ever!" said Harry as everyone changed back into his or her normal robes.  
  
"I can't believed how many goals I blocked!" said Ron joyously.  
  
"And did you see Cho's face when you caught the snitch Harry? She looked like she was going to explode," said Dean. Harry grinned.  
  
Gryffindor was now in first place to win the Quidditch Cup. All they had to do was hope Slytherin lost to Hufflepuff, and then all Gryffindor would have to do is defeat Hufflepuff in their final match.  
  
There was another huge party thrown in Gryffindor Tower that night. Food, which Dobby had brought up from the kitchens, provided Harry and the others with a feast that could last for days. Harry had suddenly remembered, at around one o'clock that he left his broom in the changing room by accident. He asked Hermione whether he should leave it there, and she insisted that he should. However, Harry didn't trust this, so he ran upstairs, grabbed his fathers invisibility cloak, and tiptoed past people. When the Portrait hole opened, and Professor McGonagall entered, ushering people to bed, Harry ran out.  
  
He ran down the moonlit corridor toward the marble staircase. It had been so long since he had done this, that it almost felt new to him. He silently made his way down to the first floor, and spotted Mrs. Norris, lurking about. Harry couldn't resist the urge to just kick her, so he did, and he watched her hiss and spit, and stalk away. He continued out the front doors, towards the Quidditch Pitch.  
  
The night sky was adorned with bright stars, and the moon was shining brightly. There was a chilly breeze blowing across the grounds, causing the trees to sway lightly. However, something caught Harry's eye, and he quickly turned around to see what it was. Something was moving beyond Hagrid's cabin. It was a tall dark hooded figure.gliding off of the ground. Harry looked around him, and saw that the night was suddenly turning black.and he now knew what it was that was moving near Hagrid's cabin.  
  
Harry ducked behind a large tree, and peered from around it. There was also someone else with the Dementor. A boy. The thing that surprised Harry was the fact that this boy was not showing any signs of being affected by the Dementor. He recognized the boy and his insides pulsed with anger.it was Kevin. Harry moved from behind the tree, and threw the cloak off of him and the minute that he did the Dementor sensed him, and began gliding over. Kevin watched and smiled.  
  
The Dementor began sucking in the night even more, and Harry's body became colder than before. He was starting to hear voices inside his head, and he once again heard the scream of his mother, before she died. But he had to get rid of that Dementor, so he conjured up a thought of Gryffindor House winning the Quidditch and House-cups, and also him celebrating with the Gryffindor D.A members, and said clearly, and strongly "Expecto Patronum"  
  
A silver stag erupted from the tip of his wand. It galloped directly towards the Dementor, knocking it over, and rendering it useless. The Dementor ignored the shout from Kevin, and glided away, and vanished. Kevin turned to Harry, and Harry pointed his wand at him.  
  
"So, Potter, you think you're such a big man now because you know how to ward off Dementors?" Kevin sneered, pointing his wand at Harry.  
  
"That was a nice trick you and your mate Voldemort pulled off, fooling the Aurors into thinking you were dead," Harry said. "And how your parents pretended to be nice people, meanwhile they were right in Voldemorts little circle"  
  
Kevin laughed. "You're a clever one Potter. Did that Mudblood friend of yours Granger help you figure that one out?"  
  
"Actually, no. I figured it out on my own!"  
  
Harry figured something else out. Kevin looked much older than he did when he was at Hogwarts in September. He looked sixteen, taller, and a little muscular.  
  
"What do you want at the school so badly, that you kidnapped Colin, Ginny and over the summer, Kidnapped Umbridge?" asked Harry, in a voice that insured this conversation was happening over a matter of drinks.  
  
"I thought you would have figured that out by now" Kevin said, as they circled one another. Clearly, Kevin was waiting for Harry to strike first.  
  
"Well, I did, but it's better to hear it coming from you" said Harry.  
  
"Well, there's something hidden in the school that my master wants, Potter! And the funny thing is everyone we've encountered so far has no idea where they Orbs are. Surprisingly, Neville's Grandmother, knew a great deal about them, but she still didn't know the location" Kevin said, eyeing Harry. Harry couldn't help but notice that Kevin looked a little like Tom Riddle. "And you are NOT going to thwart my masters plans again Potter!" said Kevin, his voice becoming cold. He raised his wand and said "Crucio"  
  
Harry was ready for him. He quickly dodged the spell, and said "Densaugeo". Kevin blocked the spell, and quickly said another spell, in which a jet of Purple light shrieked across Harry's face, causing it to bleed slightly. He had a cut there. Harry yelled, "Stupefy".  
  
Kevin was too slow to both block it, and dodge it, and was hit with the spell. He fell backward, eyes closed, clutching his wand, and immovable. He was stunned. Harry was breathing heavily. At that moment, he heard someone call his name.  
  
"Good Job Harry! Good job" said the voice. He turned, and saw Sirius rushing forward, with Professor Kevin at his heels.  
  
"I knew it! I knew I sensed a Dementor on the grounds! I bet Dumbledore's on his way too" said Professor Kevin, as they arrived where Harry was standing.  
  
"How did you know a Dementor was here?" said Harry.  
  
"I've got this ability.its too hard to explain, but it allows me to sense Dementors or other dark creatures. I was just in my office, and I saw you slip that invisibility cloak off of you. Very good Patronus Potter!"  
  
"Thank you sir, but aren't I in trouble because I am out after hours?"  
  
Both Professor Kevin and Sirius gave similar dog like laughs.  
  
"No, Harry you are not in trouble" came another familiar voice behind him. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were standing behind him. Professor McGonagall looked white, and was shakings.  
  
"You sensed to, Albus?" said Professor Kevin, who kneeled down next to Kevin.  
  
"Yes. Perhaps there are ways in which Voldemort could by-pass the ancient charms that have been placed over the castle" Dumbledore said, calmly. "He is using others to enter the school grounds, and the use of Dementors, is something that I did not even foresee"  
  
"Albus, should I escort Mr. Potter back to Gryffindor Tower?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
"In a moment Minerva. First, Harry would need to tell us what has happened before we arrived, and exactly what he was doing out at this time of night"  
  
Harry hesitated. Perhaps Dumbledore wouldn't believe him if he told him he was outside trying to get his Broomstick. He decided to tell anyway. "Well, I was upstairs in the Common Room enjoying the party we were having, and I forgot I left my broomstick on the field. I thought I'd quickly go, and get it and when I got over there, near that tree, I saw Kevin and the Dementor he had with him. I used the Patronus Charm to get rid of the Dementor, and then Kevin and I sort of dueled" Harry said, pausing here and there for breath. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, and he looked down at Harry with a look of triumph. "Did he speak of anything to you, before your Duel?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes. He said that the death eaters were kidnapping people who knew about the Orbs of the Phoenix, but were disappointed when no one knew the location"  
  
At that moment, Dumbledore gave a look of relief, that none of the others noticed except Harry. Harry didn't say anything.  
  
"Well, what do we do with him, Albus?" Sirius asked.  
  
"He will have to be kept here, under careful watch. He must not be let out into the halls. There is no doubt that Voldemort will try to recover him. Its such a shame that a boy of his age is already associated with the Dark Arts" said Dumbledore whipping out his wand.  
  
"Oh, and there's something else too. Kevin isn't eleven like everyone anticipated. He's sixteen"  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "I figured as much. He does not look like the same Kevin five months ago. Voldemort is becoming more clever than we all thought." At that moment, he conjured silver ropes from the end of his wand, which wrapped themselves around Kevin tightly. Sirius had taken his wand.  
  
"Where will we keep him?" asked Professor McGonagall.  
  
"The safest place we know of" said Dumbledore. With that, he did not say anything else about that matter. He let Professor McGonagall and Professor Kevin leave, bringing with them the stunned Kevin.  
  
"Harry, I must ask that you do not wander around at these times again" said Dumbledore calmly. "The school grounds are not as safe as we thought them to be" Harry nodded. "Oh, and of course, I will have to award Gryffindor House One-hundred points as well. Now, if you will be so kind as to gather your cloak, and summon your broomstick, you can head back upstairs" he said. He looked up towards Gryffindor Tower. "The party that was thrown is still in progress". And with that, Harry summoned his broomstick to him, gathered his cloak and headed back upstairs.  
  
The Party was indeed going on, and no one seemed to notice the Portrait Hole open. Harry made his way to his dorm, changed into his Pajamas and climbed into bed. The room was silent. Everyone was still downstairs. He sat and lay flat on his back, thinking. Were the Orbs that Fawkes protected really that important to Voldemort, that he made people break onto the school grounds and by-pass all the security measures? Either way, he knew that Voldemort could not succeed in getting his hands on those orbs. At that moment, Harry's scar prickled slightly, and Harry could tell Voldemort was angry. He couldn't help but say quietly  
  
"You're not going to succeed at your plans, so give it a rest" and he closed his eyes and fell asleep. 


	19. Chapter Nineteen Anger that cannot be co...

Chapter Nineteen- Anger that cannot be controlled  
  
When Harry awakened on Sunday morning, he remembered the events of last night freshly. Before he could do anything, Ron came rushing over to his bed. Apparently, it was very late, and Ron had been up for several hours.  
  
"Where were you last night? You just disappeared last night after McGonagall came"  
  
Harry launched into the story about Kevin and the Dementor. He told him everything and when he had finally finished, Ron looked awestruck. He started cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Where is he? I want to give him a 'Welcome Back' greeting" Ron said, through gritted teeth.  
  
"Ron, no one is supposed to know he's here. I mean, he really has changed. There was something about him that freaked me out last night" Harry said, sitting on the edge of his bed.  
  
Ron looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, he reminds me of someone. That someone is not a person you could easily forget either"  
  
"Come off it Harry! Who are you talking about?"  
  
"Tom Riddle"  
  
"You mean, You-Know-Who when he was younger?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Don't ask me how I came to think of that, but it just seems logical. Kevin looked exactly like Tom Riddle when he was sixteen"  
  
"But Harry, your not saying that-you can't be saying-" said Ron, his eyes widening.  
  
"That's exactly what I'm saying. You-Know-Who has a son"  
  
"But-that cant be true! I mean-"  
  
Harry couldn't believe he was saying it either, but somewhere deep down inside, he felt that this was true. Lord Voldemort had a son, that no one knew about. It was something that no one in his or her right minds would dream of thinking, but Harry couldn't rid himself of that thought. Did Dumbledore know about this? Had Dumbledore foreseen something like this?  
  
March arrived, and the winds began to kick up around the castle. The weather was finally getting to be warmer, and the springtime flowers were flourishing around the school, and occasionally, people choose to have little picnics on the front lawn, summoning things with their wands, and just relaxing. There was another Hogsmeade visit on the third Saturday of the month, and posted next to that on the notice board was another notice, written in big wording.  
  
APPARATION TESTING APPROACHING  
  
All Sixth Years are reminded that the testing for Apparation is going to be held in June. The pupils' heads of houses are going to be holding lessons during the Easter Holidays. ALL SIXTH YEARS must attend these meetings. It is an important part of your magical education, and will henceforth affect  
it from now until the day you die.  
  
Signed,  
  
Professor M. McGonagall  
  
Head of Gryffindor House  
  
"Finally, something worth my reading" hissed Hermione, as she read the notice. Harry and Ron snorted chuckles.  
  
"I heard the test is difficult," Ron said. "Fred and George told me"  
  
"Well, we'll be fine" Harry said, as they left the common room, and headed down to the Great hall for breakfast. The ceiling of the hall was a stormy gray color with clouds swirling about. Occasionally, a flash of lightening would streak across it. Harry sat down with Ron and Hermione, and began to eat a bowl of cereal. He wasn't in the mood to eat something heavier. Cho came over, and sat next to Harry. They greeted each other in a kiss that felt more like a wedding kiss.  
  
"You know, the least you could do is find a room like Percy did when he was dating Penelope Clearwater," said Hermione.  
  
"No one says anything when you two kiss," said Harry, breaking the kiss and raising an eyebrow at the two of them.  
  
"That's because we actually find rooms," said Ron.  
  
Harry ignored him. At that moment, the sound of hundreds of owls came from overhead. The morning post was arriving. Different owls were gliding down to their owners, dropping letters, parcels and even newspapers. Harry, feeling no need to even look up for Hedwig returned to his cereal. Words he wasn't expecting came from Cho's mouth.  
  
"Isn't that your owl?" she asked, looking up.  
  
Harry snorted. "Who would I receive-"  
  
Sure enough, Hedwig was gliding down to him, clutching a scroll in her beak. She landed in front of him, and Harry took the scroll, astonished. Who on earth would be sending him mail? The only people he ever received mail from were Sirius, and on Christmas three years ago, the Dursley's. However, Sirius was at Hogwarts, and he doubted the Dursley's had anything to say to him.  
  
"Who's it from?" asked Ron urgently, bending over to see.  
  
Harry saw something scribbled on the rolled up side of the scroll. It read "DO NOT READ THIS WITH COMPANY"  
  
Hermione looked at Harry, as well as Ron and Cho. They all seemed to agree with the handwriting.  
  
"Go on mate, read it in private" said Ron.  
  
"But what if it's a curse?" Harry asked, nervously.  
  
"Well, the person must've had a pretty long job ahead of them because they seemed to have written a book" Hermione said, grinning. "Just read it in private"  
  
Harry nodded. He snatched up his bag, gave Cho a swift kiss, and then proceeded towards the North Tower. His first lesson was Divination. He proceeded up the marble stairs, while unrolling the scroll. He felt like he was reading his fathers message again, which he had completely ignored. He began to read the letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I know you're probably a bit surprised to receive mail because I've only just heard that you hardly receive any. That's all about to change soon enough, but I-we cant explain that now. This letter might get intercepted from our hiding place. Dumbledore has already told you about the Orbs of the Phoenix, and there should be no doubt in your mind that Voldemort (Yeah, we use his name) is after them. He has been after them for a long time, and thanks to you, he has to try much much harder. Dumbledore and Professor Kevin told us that you stopped that kid.Kevin was his name, from getting into the castle with a Dementor. That's great. And also, that boy's name isn't Kevin at all. It's a trick, we've just discovered. His name is actually Jack. Weird, eh? I know your probably wondering who this is that's writing to you, and who this is that has contact with Kevin and Dumbledore, but trust me, I know you've scrolled down to see if there was a name on here, but there isn't. We aren't allowed to say who we are.strict orders from Dumbledore just in case this owl is intercepted.don't worry. You don't have to be alarmed about this letter. I just thought I'd write.and someone else.suggested that I shouldn't but I couldn't resist the urge. After all, you are the Famous Harry Potter.  
  
The letter ended right there, and left Harry with his mouth hanging open. Who was it that had written this letter? They sounded as though they had direct contact with Dumbledore. He thought he should take the letter up to Sirius, who was in Dumbledores office, but figured he shouldn't. He reached the top of the north tower, and saw the stepladder, which was closed. He sat down on the floor, and continued to think. Who would even consider writing him a letter, but not put their name on it?  
  
Harry sighed. The booming bell sounded throughout the castle, and minutes later, voices and footsteps were heard. Ron came up the stairs, and looked as though he had just run there.  
  
"We're.in Firenzes' room today" he panted.  
  
Harry nodded. Harry followed Ron down to the first floor and into the classroom that Firenze occupied. The class resembled a silent spot in the Dark Forest, with a clear opening above.  
  
"So, what was the letter about?" Ron asked, as they sat down upon the grass.  
  
"Oh.it was from.well, I don't know who it was from, but it's about Kevin" Harry said, taking out his copy of "The Future becomes clear" by Julard Heresy. He took out the letter, and handed it to Ron, who began reading it as though it were some prized possession. When Ron had finished, his reaction was exactly how Harry had predicted.  
  
"This can't mean.It doesn't.You-Know-Who has a son?" Ron asked, his voice dropping to an anxious whisper, and he moved closer to Harry. Harry nodded, and looked up as the Half-Horse, Half-Human Firenze entered the room. He had blonde hair, and Blue eyes. Lavender and Parvati giggled when he entered.  
  
"Good morning class" Firenze said, as he walked to the front of the class. "As you will notice, you are re-located down here because your teacher, Professor Trelawney has taken ill" he continued.  
  
Lavender and Parvati gasped. "Is she going to be ok?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Yes. She has just a minor cold. Now, let us move on to the study of the stars. I am aware that Professor Trelawney has assigned you all star charts, which tell how your partners mood and behavior will change in the coming month. As pointless as this seems, I am not going to stray away from your current teachers' assignments. Please find your partners, and continue your assignment"  
  
Harry took out the star chart he was supposed to be filling in on Ron. It was blank. Harry had not even found the heart to do this assignment. He found Professor Trelawney's class unnecessary, and wondered why on earth he was still forced to take it. Ron frowned as he took out his own chart that he was supposed to be filling in on Harry.  
  
"Sorry mate, but I didn't even start it" Ron said.  
  
"Oh, well, I didn't complete yours either. I guess we can start them now," Harry suggested, opening his book to chapter twenty-seven "The Stars and Humans Moods".  
  
The lesson took practically then entire period and the only thing Harry and Ron had managed to write on their charts was "April". They found it too difficult so they abandoned it. When the booming bell sounded, they both headed to Defense against the Dark Arts. Hermione met them in front of the classroom door, and looked as though she were hiding something.  
  
"What's up?" Ron asked, sounding skeptical.  
  
"Um."  
  
"Hermione. What are you hiding?"  
  
"Nothing.I'm."  
  
"Hey Potter!" came a more than happy voice from over the crowd near the front of Professor Kevin's classroom. It was Pansy. "Are you feeling ok? You're not going to start complaining about the false scar on your forehead?"  
  
"What.Hermione, hand it over!" Harry snapped. Hermione resentfully handed the Daily Prophet over, as Harry unfolded it, and found himself staring at a large blinking photograph of himself. He began to read the article aloud.  
  
Harry Potter and the Scar that does  
  
Not Exist  
  
Harry Potter, a boy like no other perhaps, has found himself yet tangled in another web of lies, which Albus Dumbledore himself has failed to see. As the public so widely knows, over thirteen years ago, Harry Potter was the  
cause of You-Know-Who's downfall. However, the public, the Ministry of Magic, as well as Albus Dumbledore witnessed the return of the Dark Lord last June, and everyone is beginning to wonder whether or not the scar that  
was left upon Harry Potters' forehead is real or false? "I think Albus Dumbledore planted that scar there," said a local pub owner. She has refrained from giving us her identity. "He's a great wizard, and  
who knows, maybe he learned how to make scars" Harry Potter or the Boy-Who-Lived currently attends Hogwarts School, where  
many students are alarmed about the so-called Scar on his forehead. "Potter is lying," said Vincent Crabbe, a sixth year student. "He's always  
making up stories about Dementors, and everyone also thinks he murdered  
Cedric Diggory two years ago" Cedric Diggory, the deceased son of Amos Diggory competed in the Triwizard Tournament over two years ago, in which Potter himself was entered which  
was against the rules. During the night of the third and final task, Diggory was allegedly murdered mysteriously, and Harry Potters' proof at  
that time was shaky. "He was murdered by Lord-You-Know-Who". However, even with the return of  
the Dark Lord, evidence still proves against Potter that the Dark Lord murdered Cedric Diggory. The Public still remains concerned that Potters' obsession with wild stories, and strange hallucinations continue to lead  
him toward the hopes that the scar on his forehead can cause people to  
believe anything he says. Albus Dumbledore had better speak up soon; or  
else he could find himself in more trouble than even he can predict.  
  
Pansy and her gang laughed even louder now, having heard Harry read the article. Anger inside him had surfaced to an all time high, and he had reached the end of holding it back.  
  
"So, is it true Potter?" Pansy asked. "Is that scar even real?"  
  
Before Harry had time to even catch himself, he took out his wand, pointed it at Pansy and shrieked "Densaugeo". A blast of white light struck Pansy, who's teeth began to enlarge at an alarming rate. Harry felt all the anger inside him pushing to become released. He did not want to stop, with just enlarging her teeth. He wanted to kill her.  
  
"Harry!" Ron shouted, grabbing hold of Harry's arm. Something inside Harry rose up so quickly, that it felt like a speeding train. Harry turned around and punched Ron squarely across the face. Harry saw a trickle of Blood slid down from Ron's lip. Harry didn't care. He was upset. He was angry.  
  
Ron stared stonily back at Harry. Harry was unaware of the others staring at them, some trying to help Pansy. Hermione was breathing rather hard, and Neville was on the verge of collapsing. Professor Kevin entered the room, unaware of what had just happened.  
  
"What is going on here?" he asked, his eyes sweeping the class.  
  
"Potter attacked Pansy, and Weasley Professor!" Crabbe said.  
  
"What.Potter.someone take Ms. Parkinson and Mr. Weasley to the hospital wing.Potter! Straight to Professor Dumbledores' office, now!" Professor Kevin said sharply.  
  
"I'll take him," Hermione said, as she reached for Harrys' bag. The anger that surfaced inside Harry rose again and he snatched his bag from her.  
  
"I can do myself" he snapped, as he walked out of the room without looking back.  
  
Harry walked up the marble staircase towards the second floor, and down the long hallway to the stone gargoyle which guarded Dumbledore's office. Harry was fuming. Now he had to try and figure out the password, and it was going to get him much angrier if he didn't get it correct. He said the same words Professor McGonagall said the night he and the others brought Dolores Umbridge back to the castle. It worked. The Gargoyle sprang to life, and jumped aside, revealing the spiral staircase to Dumbledore's office. He reached the handle and opened the door into the office. 


	20. Chapter Twenty Back in the same old Habi...

Chapter Twenty- Back in the same old Habit  
  
Dumbledore's office was the warmest place inside Hogwarts. A kind of safe and calming aurora engulfed the office, whenever one entered it. Along the walls, circling the entire office, were previous pictures of previous Headmasters and Headmistresses of Hogwarts. All of them or most of them were sitting in their portrait widely awake, and must have been conversing with Dumbledore before Harry entered. Professor Dumbledore sat behind his desk, in his throne like chair, twiddling his fingers, and looking directly at the door.  
  
"Ah, Harry" he said, stroking his long silver beard. "What brings you to my office, so early in the morning?" he continued calmly.  
  
"I've been sent here, sir. I cursed Pansy Parkinson, and punched Ron in the face" Harry said, trying to control his anger. He knew the last time he had been upset, he ended up throwing Dumbledore's instruments around the room, smashing them.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes seemed to become surprised, when Harry said he had hit Ron. "You hit your best friend?"  
  
"Only because I was angry. I had just read the article-"  
  
"Written by Rita Skeeter about your scar being false?" Dumbledore interjected, causing Harry to look slightly alarmed.  
  
"You read the prophet to, sir?"  
  
"Yes, and I must say, I find that Fred and George Weasley's joke shop seems to be making more money than they ever dreamed of" Dumbledore said, chuckling, as he lifted the edition of the Daily Prophet off of his desk. "Take a seat Harry"  
  
Harry walked over to the chair opposite Dumbledore's desk, and sat down. Some of the anger he had several minutes ago seemed to deflate. Harry saw that Phineas Nigellus was staring at him from his portrait, as well as others.  
  
"I expect you were feeling rather angry that this article has surfaced out of no where, and that it completely false? That is very much understandable Harry. I find that Rita Skeeter has become less believable since her articles several years ago" said Dumbledore. His voice was still calm.  
  
"Is the Daily Prophet still around?" said the witch with long dark hair. "I wish someone would get rid of that degrading paper"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled softly. Harry continued to stare at him. He could see his blue eyes twinkling in the sunlight which shone through the windows. Harry could hardly see what was so funny.  
  
"Harry, let me ask you something" said Dumbledore, turning his focus back to Harry. "Why do you read the Daily Prophet?"  
  
Harry sat up straight. "Because I want to find out what's going on in.and.I want to see if anyone's written about me, particularly Rita Skeeter" he answered, feeling awkward. Why would Dumbledore ask him such a question, in such a cool manner?  
  
"I figured as much," said Dumbledore, standing. "I want to show you something, Harry," he said softly, as he walked over to a large cabinet. He ushered Harry to follow, who stood up and walked over, feeling all of the portraits staring down at him from their frames. Dumbledore opened the cabinet, and Harry let out a cry of amazement.  
  
The large cabinet was decorated with clippings of Daily Prophet articles, each with exotic headlines like "Albus Dumbledore soon to croak! Ministry on high standby" or "Albus Dumbledore: Tied to the Dark Lord, or secretly a Unicorn?" Harry let out small laughs, but as he scanned more of the clippings, he noticed their headlines became more and more up to date. "Ministry seeks to remove Albus Dumbledore; You-Know-Who still dead" And there was an article titled "You-Know-Who returns. Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter key eye witnesses".  
  
"Sir" Harry said, in an almost whisper. "How come you've cut out all of these headlines?"  
  
"You see Harry, the truth is, I too am very interested in what the Daily Prophet says about me. As you can quite see, I fancied their headlines many years ago"  
  
"But why would you keep stuff that makes you look like your some sort of a joke?" Harry asked, confused, as Dumbledore slowly closed the Cabinet.  
  
Dumbledore looked down at Harry, his blue eyes glistening from the warm sunlight. He smiled, and answered "Because it is a joke, Harry" he said. "Do you think I take the Daily Prophet serious? I kept those articles, because, I wanted to know what it felt like to be talked about. Years ago Harry, as you already saw in my cabinet, I was headline news" he continued, walking back to his desk. Many of the portraits on the wall whispered to each other. "And that was of course, before Rita Skeeter joined the Prophet. Now, they have someone more talented in their ranks, and they've chosen another candidate for headline articles.you. Do you think they care that Lord Voldemort is back? They could care less" Dumbledore said, his voice strong and serious.  
  
Harry did not know what to say. He wondered why the Prophet would care more about him, than the fact that the most evil wizard ever to walk the planet was back, and the Minister of Magic confirmed it. Dumbledore spoke again, cutting Harrys' thoughts short.  
  
"And I ask you Harry, not to let Rita get to you. Remember that we are only as strong as we are united, than divided. You must control your anger. Overcome the obstacles of life Harry, as you have successfully done for the past sixteen years" said Dumbledore. Harry nodded, grabbed his bag, stood up, and walked over to the door, and went to open it. "Harry,"  
  
He turned around to face Dumbledore, who once again had his hands folded upon his desk. "Yes, Professor?"  
  
"Keep your spirit soaring high"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The next few days at Hogwarts seemed to be Harry's favorites. For the start of it, he had apologized to Ron, who took his apology without resent, and Harry knew that their friendship had grown stronger than ever. The weather seemed to finally be on Harry's side, because when Saturday came, and it was time for their Hogsmeade Visit, Cho wore a skirt, with a white blouse under her cloak. Harry told himself (as well as Cho) that she looked even prettier than the first time he saw her three years ago. During the Hogsmeade Visit, Harry thought he'd taken the liberty and pleasure of buying Dobby another pair of socks, since it had been so long since he'd given the house-elf a gift. He, Cho, Ron and Hermione had a blast choosing socks. Ron considered buying Dobby a sock, which yelled, "I serve your feet" and told Harry that he'd bewitch the sock to say, "I serve Harry Potter".  
  
Before March ended, Sirius was allowed to go back to number twelve Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore had given him permission, and had told him that the time was right. Harry wondered what this meant, but he was happy that his godfather didn't have to stay hiding in Hogwarts.  
  
By Harry's low standards in Potions, he found himself struggling to receive passing marks. The class was assigned to prepare the Draught of Memories, which was supposed to make the drinker remember things easier. When Neville looked happy about it, Snape assured him that no potion or spell in the world could improve his memory. Professor Trelawney recovered from her sickness, and seemed to be more agitated than ever. She assigned them a rigorous exam in which they were to tell her what would happen to themselves over the course of one week. Ron failed the exam miserably, and Harry managed a passing grade, although Professor Trelawney assured him that he would be meeting death at the end of the week.  
  
Professor McGonagall continued to pile through her lessons as though she were sliding on water. She assured them that they would be learning Human Transfiguration in April and that if they were not ready, they would surely be getting low grades in her class.  
  
Finally, at the end of March, the Quidditch Match that would decide the Gryffindors fate in the last match arrived; Slytherin versus Hufflepuff. The Slytherin spectators only had to endure thirty minutes of painful agony, as they watched their team suffer defeat so miserably. Crabbe and Goyle were instead hitting each other with their bats instead of the Bludgers. The Slytherin Chasers, Malloy, Ulgersy and Kingston were aiming so poorly, Harry thought they were blind. Malfoy had failed to see the Snitch, which was hovering near the left side of his broomstick. The Hufflepuff Seeker snatched it with ease making the score Two Hundred and Seventy, to Fifty.  
  
Breakfast was a noisy affair on Monday, due to the poor performance of the Slytherin Quidditch team. Everyone was talking about how the Hufflepuff Chasers landed goals so easily.  
  
"Wish they would shut up" Ron said irritably, as they sat down at the Gryffindor Table. "They don't hear us talking about our matches for days!"  
  
"Ron, that's a lie. When you won the Quidditch cup last year, you went on for days about how many goals you saved" Hermione said.  
  
Harry nodded in approval.  
  
Moments later, the post owls soared through the ceiling, carrying with them their daily mail and newspapers. Percy's owl Errol crash-landed into the bowl of apples, before regaining himself and waiting for Ron to take the bundle of mail. Hermione collected her Daily Prophet from the Tawny owl, inserted a Knut into the pouch tied to its side, and watched it take flight again. Feeling as though he didn't exist, Harry returned to his bowl of porridge, when Hermione let out a gasp.  
  
"What?" Harry said, looking up at her.  
  
Judging by Hermione's face, Harry knew what she was reading; another article about him. Pansy Parkinson whispered excitedly to her friends. Harry snatched the newspaper from Hermione, and saw himself staring at a picture of him petting a Blast-Ended-Skwert and a large headline that read; "Harry Potter and the Dangerous Beasts he collects".  
  
Harry Potter finds himself yet again in a mess he cannot get himself out  
of, or deny. Your Daily prophet reported Rita Skeeter has unearthed startling facts about the Boy-Who-Lived, that once again, Albus Dumbledore has failed to reveal to the public, or the Minister of Magic. Potter, who  
has been known to form friendships with Werewolves, Giants and other  
monstrous creatures, has been seen breeding them!  
Potter has been spotted with Bang-Ended-Newts and even Snowcrabs, which  
strictly go against the Ministry of Magics' laws which, prohibits such ferocious creatures to be taken care of without a license. Harry Potter, the Daily Prophet can exclusively reveal has always had a fascination with  
creatures that break laws.  
"Potter IS a con man" claimed Izadora Kinster, 34 of Palace Gardens,  
London. "I personally think HE should be kept in a cage"  
  
"What is this rubbish?" Harry spat out throwing the paper on the table. "How-why in the world is she making up this stuff?"  
  
"Because she has nothing better to do!" said Ginny, who had come over, brandishing her own paper. "And the correct terminology is Firecrab!" she spat.  
  
"Cant the Ministry do something against this?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, because technically, the Daily Prophet is a private newspaper"  
  
"But it wasn't so private last year when they kept writing things about Dumbledore and I!" Harry said angrily. He felt like he was on the verge to explode again. He could never follow Dumbledores' orders and let this stuff simply roll off his back. He whipped out his wand, pointed it at the newspaper and said "Incendio" and fire engulfed the paper, reducing it to cinders.  
  
His bad mood lasted throughout the entire day, even in Charms. Professor Flitwick thought it wise for the class to review the banishing charm. He had given everyone cushions, as he did two years ago, and told everyone to get their cushions into the box. However, Neville's aim was so poor that he kept sending Professor Flitwick flying around the room.  
  
"You know, Voldemorts been a little quiet" Hermione said, as her cushion landed into the box.  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it. I almost feel bad for my scar" Harry said, anger still in his voice. It had been over a month since his scar burned or stinged and he was beginning to wonder whether or not Voldemort had given up on the orbs.  
  
Ron was so better at the Banishing charm than he was two years ago that on his second attempt, made his cushion land in the box along with Harrys and Hermione's. That evening, they dropped their bags in Gryffindor Tower, and headed down to the Great Hall for the evening dinner. Harry noticed that a group of Third year Hufflepuff girls kept whispering behind their hands when he passed, and were giving him nervous looks. Harry ignored them, and continued to the Gryffindor table, and sat down to eat.  
  
Colin Creevy was talking excitedly to his brother, and some fellow fifth year students. "And my mum thinks that he should be given an Order of Merlin for all the superb things he's done in the past six years!" Colin said. He looked up when Harry sat down, and gave him a wink. Harry managed a small smile.  
  
"You know, I think that one has grown attached to you mate" said Ron, as he helped himself to some roast beef.  
  
"Ron, don't!" Hermione said, warningly.  
  
"I can't even talk about one of our fellow Gryffindors?" Ron asked.  
  
"You're a prefect Ron! You're supposed to be setting a good example!" Hermione snapped. Harry agreed. Dinner went by as though someone placed a quickening charm and before long, Harry, Hermione and Ron were heading back to the Gryffindor Tower. They delivered the password to the fat lady, and entered the common room, anxious to start their mountain load of homework.  
  
"I reckon this Essay on Goat liver, and the Properties of Ant Eggs will take all night!" Ron complained, as they looked at the homework they had to do. "He wants a foot and a half!"  
  
"Well, we also have to write the essay on Human Transfiguration" Harry said. "And McGonagall wants a foot"  
  
"Don't forget Binns!" said Seamus, as he joined them, with Dean at his side.  
  
"You'd think that with all the things that have happened before, the teachers would ease up" Dean said, taking out parchment and ink.  
  
"Ha! Snape, ease up? I'd like to see that. He's still upset because we're taking his N.E.W.T class. I can tell he was hoping we'd give up potions after O.W.L year" Ron said, giving a hearty laugh. Hermione scowled, and began to write.  
  
Harry felt like his fingers were slicing open. By midnight, all five of them had finished every homework assignment, and essay. Their hands were blood red, and Ron looked mildly surprised that he didn't need many corrections on his Potions essay.  
  
Seamus yawned. "Well, I'm off to bed" he said, standing.  
  
"Me too. Good Night!" Dean said, as they went upstairs to the Boys Dormitories. Hermione was slumped in the chair she was sitting in, fast asleep and Ron was packing up his things. Crookshanks leapt off the sofa and walked to the fireplace, staring at it as though he could see someone, and when Harry looked, he let out a small gasp. Sirius's head was poking out of the fire, looking at them smiling.  
  
"Hello"  
  
Ron nearly wet himself, and Hermione, who Harry thought was fast asleep, fell out of her chair and onto the hearthrug below.  
  
"S-SIRUS!" they shouted.  
  
"Shh!" Harry said, afraid that Seamus and Dean might hear them.  
  
"Your-Your alive?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes. I've been alive for a while you know," Sirius said, chuckling as he swept his long hair out of his face.  
  
"But you-"  
  
"Died? Yes I know, but I came back, thanks to Dumbledore"  
  
"But there's no way that people can come back from the dead" Hermione said.  
  
"That's what most wizards think, but there are ways" and he launched into the story about what happened the night he fell through the veil, and how Dumbledore used the power of the orbs to bring him back. Hermione was in a state of shock, and Ron looked as though he was going to pass out. Both of them however, abandoned asking anymore questions. "So, what brings you to our fire this late?" Harry asked, yawning widely.  
  
"Well, I've been reading the Daily Prophet-"  
  
"Haven't we all" Harry hissed.  
  
"I haven't paid any attention to those stupid articles Rita was writing about you, but I did notice something out of the ordinary. I'm not sure if Dumbledore knows either"  
  
"What is it?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, there's been another disappearance"  
  
"But wouldn't that have made headline news?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Not if the people who were kidnapped are Muggles"  
  
"Muggles? Why on earth would the Prophet write about Muggles disappearing?" Hermione asked. "Do they have relations with Wizards?"  
  
Sirius nodded, and Harry noticed that he was staring directly at him. His heart seemed to have stopped beating, and his breathing became more and more shallow. He felt his insides go cold and numb. It couldn't be. Voldemort wouldn't dare. Voldemort kidnapped the Dursleys. 


	21. Chapter TwentyOne The Killing Curse

Chapter twenty-one- The Killing Curse  
  
"Sirius, tell me its not true," Harry said, his mouth hanging open. Sirius gave him a look, which Harry read clearly as "I wish it weren't true". Harry sat there, gazing into the fire, in which his godfather's head looked back at him. Even though Harry had hated the Dursleys, for the sixteen years of torture they had put him through, he hardly could find anything to hate about them now, especially now that Lord Voldemort had them in custody.  
  
"It's very strange that Voldemort would kidnap Muggles," Ron said, as he looked from Harry to Sirius.  
  
"That's what I said, but he probably thinks he can smoke Harry out if he kidnaps his family." Sirius said. "And, while we are on that subject Harry, I want you to promise me that you are not going to do anything rash! Do not go looking for your aunt and uncle!"  
  
Harry, who had not been paying attention, because a thought emerged into his head, nodded.  
  
"Well, I'm going to get out of here. I'll keep lookout if anything else suspicious turns up. Don't forget you can send me owls now, and I'll be sending them as much as possible. Keep your heads up, and continue learning everything Professor Kevin teaches you," Sirius said, and with a small pop, his face vanished from the fire, turning them into the orange flames they once were.  
  
Harry was still gazing into the fireplace, unaware that Ron and Hermione were staring at him, nor did he care. A rush of anger surged inside of him, as he turned away from the fire, and looked down at the rug. However, a thought continued to roll over his mind over and over again, and it seemed hard to get rid of it. He remembered his conversation last year, after he had returned from the Ministry of Magic, with Dumbledore. He remembered Dumbledore telling him something, something about Harry having to return to the Dursley's every summer. Dumbledore had told him that the blood that Aunt Pertunia shared with Harry's mother, served as a protection over Four Privet Drive, so that Voldemort could not penetrate that house. Had Voldemort figured out a way to by-pass that defense?  
  
"Harry," Hermione called. Harry snapped back into the present time, and saw that both Ron and Hermione were packing their things away. "Are you coming to bed?"  
  
"Yeah" said Harry, his mouth and throat feeling dry. "In a minute"  
  
Hermione and Ron did not respond. Perhaps, they figured it was best to leave him alone at this point. Ron patted Harry on the back and headed up the stairs to the boys' dormitories, while Hermione went to the girls' dormitories. Harry heard two doors close, before his scar burned white hot, and Harry tried to suppress the pain, but it was unbearable. Harry felt every muscle in his body flare up, and he did not know how to by-pass the pain of the scar. Then, quite suddenly, the pain stopped, and Harry who was now teary-eyed looked around the dark common room once more, to only find Crookshanks staring at him from the sofa.  
  
It had just occurred to Harry, that Voldemort was experiencing a powerful sense of anger, as though something had gone completely wrong. He had not had a chance to see anything, but Harry could have guessed that whatever had just happened, had caused Voldemort to be angrier than he has ever been in the past six years. Harry felt it was time for him to go to bed. He threw his things back into his bag, stroked Crookshanks behind the ear, and headed up to the boys' dormitory.  
  
The room was dark, and the moon shone its way inside, providing an eerie glow near the window. Seamus, Dean and Neville were asleep, because Harry could make out their snores, but Ron was sitting up, leaning on the wall of his bed with his arms behind his head, staring directly at the door, as though waiting for Harry to enter.  
  
"Are you alright?" Ron whispered, sitting up right when Harry entered.  
  
"Yeah. I'll be alright"  
  
"Alright, but if you need to talk, I'm here for you,"  
  
"Thanks" said Harry, though he it came out through a forced voice. Ron turned over, and laid down to fall asleep. Harry then slipped off his robes, and changed into his pajamas. He could just make out his reflection in the long mirror and saw how skinny he was. He told himself silently, that he would rise early tomorrow, to take a morning jog. He climbed into his four poster, and laid down to sleep, his scar prickling slightly.  
  
The next morning, Harry had found that he had awakened at six-thirty. He found it difficult to sleep, because he continually had nightmares of the Dursley's being tortured, and even had one nightmare where Voldemort transfigured the Dursley's into large cows. (Although it sounded more like a dream to Harry)  
  
Harry then looked around, and saw that the sun was beginning to rise lazily over the mountains, and that an early morning mist had engulfed the grounds. He decided that he would live up to his pact he made with himself last night, and take a jog. He opened his trunk quietly (because he was the only one awake) and rummaged through it, and at the very bottom, found a pair of sweats. He slipped them on, and put on a blue T-shirt. (He stuck his wand in his pocket). He then stuck his hand out of the open window, and found that it was a warm spring morning, so a cloak wasn't needed. He then put on his trainers, and crept quietly out of the dormitory.  
  
The common room fire was not roaring this morning, and Harry guessed that a house-elf must have put the fire out during the course of the night. Harry walked across the common room, and crept out the portrait hole. He then headed down the half-lit corridor, and towards the marble stairs. The minute he reached the stairs, he ran directly into Mr. Filch, who in no doubt was prowling around, and it seemed that he was in luck, because he had caught someone.  
  
"Ah, Potter!" he hissed. "Out of bed I see?"  
  
"Yeah, and I'm not out of bounds," Harry said, sounding as though he had just put Filch back in his place.  
  
Filch started opening his mouth, and then closed it again. Harry, who felt he had nothing more to say, continued to walk down the stairs, leaving Filch standing in his spot, looking twice as ugly as before. Harry reached the silent entrance hall, but suddenly heard footsteps. Who else could be up at this time? Professor Dumbledore swept from a corridor and turned directly into Harry.  
  
"Harry?" he asked, amazed.  
  
"Hello Professor," said Harry.  
  
"I see I am not the only one awake at this hour. What's the matter?" Dumbledore asked, calmly.  
  
"Nothing, sir" said Harry. "I was just going to go jogging,"  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "I see. A wizard who stays in shape is probably a wizard who has a lot on his mind."  
  
Harry, who was suddenly confused, remembered something he wanted to ask Dumbledore. "Sir, I have a-"  
  
"a question about your aunt and uncle's disappearance?" Dumbledore asked, finishing the sentence.  
  
"You know?"  
  
"Yes. I have read the Daily Prophet and I saw that your aunt and uncle were kidnapped. It is a tragic event, because it seems Voldemort has found a flaw in my defense. You see Harry, that defense only activates itself when you arrive there every summer, so whenever you return back to Hogwarts, that defense lets itself down until you return" he explained, looking Harry directly in the eyes.  
  
Harry figured this was probably the cause of the kidnapping. "Sir, I don't know what I should do. I mean, I'm scared, and I have never been scared before,"  
  
"That is understandable, but I assure you, nothing is going to happen to them Harry, trust me. You just worry about your schooling, and Quidditch" Dumbledore said. He gave Harry's shoulder a quick squeeze, and began to climb the stairs to the second floor. Harry, who now felt relieved, found no use in worrying anymore. He turned and headed out the front doors, onto the misty grounds.  
  
The sun had now fully risen over the mountains and seemed to be burning the mist away. The grass was soft, and wet and the sound of chirping birds could be heard from some of the beech trees. The Castle never looked so admiring to Harry, as he looked up at it, and then began to jog around the castle. He felt his heart rate increase rapidly, but felt that jogging was not hard at all. He ran around one side of the castle, and without notice, crashed into something.  
  
Ron was dressed in a hooded sweatshirt, and sweat pants, and his hair looked sweaty, as though he had been running for hours. He looked mildly surprised to see Harry, and Harry returned the expression.  
  
"R-Ron!"  
  
"H-Harry! W-What are you d-doing out here so early?" Ron asked, nervously.  
  
"I was going jogging. What are you doing out here so early?"  
  
"I was doing the same. Is this your first time?" asked Ron.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Oh. I've been doing this for months. Its very helpful" Ron said.  
  
Harry had never known this. Perhaps it was because he had always awakened later than Ron, so he never had gotten the opportunity to see him leaving the dormitory. The two of them, set off in a slow walk around the castle.  
  
"You're interested in working out too?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah. I just feel like I need to, you know"  
  
"I know what you mean. Percy struck me with inspiration, so I figured I could try it and I've been seeing good improvement. I'm probably stronger than Fred and George," Ron said, grinning. Harry grinned too.  
  
"Does Hermione know?"  
  
"No" said Ron quickly. "And please don't tell her. She'd probably go into frenzy about it. She says she likes me the way I am, but I don't believe that. I want to look like I can protect her and you as well. I'm always the one being cast to the side-"  
  
Harry looked up at him. "That's not true Ron," he said. "You're never cast to the side-"  
  
"No no, I mean when Fred, George and Percy used to be here. I was always the 'Younger Brother' so I feel that now that they're gone, and it's just me and Ginny, maybe I can gain some glory,"  
  
Harry smiled. He had never seen Ron this confidant before. It was Thoroughly amazing to Harry. They continued walking around for about another hour, and when Seven-Thirty came around, they suggested they should get back up to their dormitory, and get ready for class. They returned to the castle, and climbed back up to the seventh floor, delivered the password to the fat lady, and climbed inside the common room. They went back up to the boys' dormitory, washed, changed and set out for the common room once more, all in the time of forty-five minutes.  
  
At around eight thirty, the common room burst into life as students began coming downstairs, fully dressed, and heading down to the Great Hall, many students waving at Harry and Ron. Hermione descended the stairs, and they all headed down to the Great Hall. The bright sunlight from outside burst through the high windows in the hall, illuminating it, and providing a sort of warmth that calmed the soul.  
  
"Morning!" said Cho, as she swooped down beside Harry and kissed him.  
  
"Good Morning," Harry said, as he helped himself to some eggs and kippers. Hermione was making a cup of coffee, and Ron was eating a few grapes. Hermione side-glanced at him but decided she didn't want to say anything to him.  
  
As they all ate quietly, swooshing noises came from above, as a hundred owls soared into the Great Hall, carrying parcels, mail and newspapers. A Screech owl landed in front of Hermione, carrying a bundle of mail from her parents. Pig flew down excitedly carrying bits of mail for Ron. Ron made occasional swaps at him trying to knock him out of the air, but Pig zoomed away hooting happily. However, Hedwig did not land in front of Harry. He felt an odd feeling in his stomach, and continued to eat. A tawny flew down, clutching a Daily Prophet in its beak for Hermione. She deposited a bronze Knut into the little pouch tied to it, and it flew away. Hermione unrolled the paper, and let out a shrill cry.  
  
"What's up?" Cho asked.  
  
Hermione turned the paper around to face them and Harry's heart sank. He was staring at five covered bodies, and saw some familiar Aurors standing near them talking, investigating the scene. The headline read: "Wizard Family killed. You-Know-Who behind deadly attacks".  
  
"Go on, read the article," Harry said quietly. Hermione turned the paper back towards her, and began to read it aloud.  
  
Last Night, the Ministry of Magic and some fellow Aurors stumbled upon a gruesome scene, which left the Ministry to believe You-Know-Who, is even deadlier than before. An entire wizarding family (Names are disclosed by Ministry of Magic) was found murdered within their home, with the Dark Mark  
(Sign of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named) hovered above the house. The deadly attack came just a few hours after the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge signed new legislation giving the Aurors special powers which permits them to Kill an of You-Know-Who's supporters if caught convicted of Dark Magic. Needless to say, the Ministry of Magic believes that by giving the Aurors  
these privileges, it will cause You-Know-Who's supporters to turn themselves in, to spare themselves being killed. The Minister of Magic, and his assistant Minister of Magic Arthur Weasley were available for comment  
last night, and had this to say to public; "We know this is a terrible time for us all. We want the wizarding public to be assured that we are doing everything in our power to stop You-Know-  
Who from gaining the sort of power he had over Fifteen years ago" said  
Arthur Weasley, who looked tired and flustered from reporters. A private funeral is being held for the wizarding family tomorrow, at noon.  
  
And the minute Hermione had finished reading the letter, Harry connected the burning scar from last night, with Voldemorts emotions. Voldemort was upset because of the new Ministry legislation for the Aurors. Harry gulped down a few mouthfuls of eggs, and did not speak.  
  
"Harry, are you alright?" Cho asked.  
  
Harry looked up at her. "I'm fine"  
  
She stared at him, and found no point in arguing. Before long, it was time for their first class; History of Magic. However, something crossed the Harry's mind the minute he had got up from the table. Kevin was here, at Hogwarts. He could've payed him a little visit, and found out stuff about Voldemort.  
  
"I've just remembered. McGonagall wanted to see me this morning. Auror stuff" Harry lied, standing up, and snatching up his bag.  
  
Hermione nodded. "We'll tell Binns where you are then," she said. Harry swept from the Great Hall faster than a summoning charm, and dashed back to Gryffindor Tower. When he reached the fat lady, she frowned.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Salamander Juice"  
  
She swung the portrait open, and Harry clambered through-CRASH!  
  
He had just crashed into the last person he wanted to see. Professor McGonagall. She was carrying a large stack of parchment, which was now fluttering towards the floor, because he knocked into her. She was wearing Acid green robes, and her pointed green hat. She looked down at him, as he picked himself up from the floor.  
  
"Potter!" she snapped. "What in the name of Merlin are you doing up here?"  
  
Harry started picking up his books, as McGonagall whipped out her wand, waved it and her papers flew back into her hand neatly.  
  
"I-I left some thing in my dormitory" he said nervously.  
  
She raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing. She did however change the subject.  
  
"I just want you to know Potter, that Professor Dumbledore and the rest of the order are trying our best to save your Aunt and Uncle. You do not need to worry one bit," she said, giving him a smile. Harry nodded, and watched her retreat out of the common room. He hurried up to his dorm, opened his trunk and snatched the Invisibility Cloak from out of it. He stuffed it in his bag, and headed back down and out of the common room. Suddenly, he forgot he was missing the Marauders Map. He went back, retrieved it and left the Gryffindor Common room. He climbed through the portrait hole, and emerged out into the corridor, which was noisy (Peeves was slamming visors on the statues). When he was well out of the fat lady's sight, he slipped the Cloak over himself. He took the Marauders Map out of his bag, tapped it, muttered the famous phrase, and the map burst to life, with lines criss- crossing everywhere, and tiny dots moving everywhere. The names were written beside them.  
  
He saw that Dumbledore was leaving the Great hall, and heading to his office. McGonagall had made her way down to her classroom, Snape was settling into his class, and many dots were there (one of them being Ginny's) Hermione and Ron were safely inside Professor Binn's room, with many other dots. Harry scanned the map, and saw that Kevin was at the bottom of the castle, under the dungeons. There was two ways down there. Either through a hidden staircase from behind the room of requirement, or from a staircase near Dumbledore's office. Harry chose the staircase behind the room of requirement. He slipped off towards the hallway where the room of requirement was, and proceeded past two statues of trolls clubbing each other. He turned down a dark and damp hallway, and saw a wall. This was a dead end.  
  
The moment he had turned to walk away, the wall slid open. Harry was a little shaken by this, but mustered up some courage. He pulled out his wand and proceeded down the dark stairwell, as the wall slid closed again. The stairwell smelled strongly of something dead, but a cool breeze blew from below.  
  
"Lumos" said Harry as the tip of his wand ignited a beaming light. He continued lower and lower until finally, he knew he was beneath the castle. He checked the Marauders Map once more and found that Kevin was right below him, moving around the room rapidly. He slipped the cloak off, and stuffed it into his bag, while descended deeper and deeper, until finally, he could hear footsteps. He was at the last flight of stairs, and Harry saw that a wall was blocking him. It was solid. He touched it, and saw that his hand went through it. He put his bag down, and slipped through the wall.  
  
The room was dimly lit, with four torches hanging on each wall. There was no sunlight in the room, and the room smelled much better than the Hallway. There was a bed, which looked as though someone had gotten into a fight with it. There was a sink in the center of the room, and it reminded Harry vividly of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom on the second floor. Standing near a wall, was Kevin.  
  
His short spiky black hair was now untidy, and his hazel eyes looked menacing. His jeans and shirt were surprisingly clean. He glared at Harry.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked coldly. Harry checked to see if he was wandless, and confirmed it.  
  
"I want to talk to you. I don't suggest you try anything funny, because I do have a wand," Harry said calmly.  
  
Kevin smirked. "Potter, is that the best way you can fight, with a wand?"  
  
Harry ignored him. "Why is Voldemort so desperate to get into the Fawkes's lair?"  
  
Kevin looked up at him. "What's it to you?"  
  
"He's been killing loads of people, and just last night, he was angry because the Ministry passed a new law giving the Aurors the privilege to kill Death Eaters if necessary"  
  
Kevin's eyes flared. Perhaps Harry had just hit a nerve.  
  
"So, your Ministry can kill death eaters, big deal. My master doesn't even care. I'm his most faithful servant and that's all that matters" said Kevin, his voice ice cold.  
  
"You're also his son" Harry said.  
  
Kevin's eyes met Harry's and it was at this that Kevin's face screwed in intense anger.  
  
"H-How do you know?"  
  
"I figured it out. You remind me so much of Tom Riddle, and it all came together. Its funny, because I never pictured your master having children. He's a dirty great piece of slime-" WHAM!  
  
Kevin's fist collided with Harry's face, and Harry's wand flew out of his hand, directly towards the wall he came through and disappeared. Kevin did not see this, nor did he care, because he now charged at Harry, and head- butted him to the floor, causing Harry to slam to the floor, hard and windswept.  
  
Harry kicked as hard as possible, and managed to kick Kevin off of him. Harry stood up, and punched Kevin squarely in the lip. Kevin took a punch, but Harry ducked, and punched him in the stomach. Kevin leaned over, and Harry kicked him to the floor, where Kevin lay motionless. Harry felt the back of his head, and didn't not feel a bruise or bump. He felt his jaw, and felt blood. It was only a small cut however. Harry turned away from Kevin, and began to walk back to the wall he entered. He was only inches away from it, when two hands closed around his throat.  
  
The hands were strong, remarkably strong. It was Kevin. He had managed to get himself back up, and now he was about to strangle Harry to death. Harry fought as hard as possible to remove the hands, but nothing worked. He could feel Kevin's anger surging to his hands, and since they were closed around Harry's throat, Harry knew that Kevin was not going to let go unless he managed to kill Harry.  
  
"You will not survive Potter. My father has waited years to kill you, and now that I'm doing it for him, he'll finally know that you were never as strong as him. He killed your parents, and next your friends-"  
  
That was it. Harry stretched out his hand, for his wand, and quite suddenly, his wand soared into his hand. Anger beyond anything that he had ever felt rushed through his body. That anger drove Harry to measures he had never known himself to even try. He kicked behind him, turned and said words that he had never expected to say in his life.  
  
"Avada Kedavra"  
  
And what happened next completely scared Harry. A jet of green light erupted from the tip of his wand, soared through Kevin's body, and Harry watched as Kevin's eyes remained solid, as he fell backward to the ground. Harry stood there, his wand still pointing at Kevin, trembling, shaking. His breathing was shallow, his head was spinning. He did not know what to do. Harry had just.. 


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo the weight of murder

Chapter twenty-two- The Weight of Murder  
  
Harry was walking back up the stairs, toward the castle's hallways, dragging his bag with him, bumping into walls, and not realizing what he was doing. He had not noticed that he was back on the seventh floor, and that he walked from the hallway, towards the room of requirement, and down the marble staircase. He was highly unaware that he was bumping into several students, without noticing. Some of them hissed, while others were upset.  
  
He stopped. He was standing in the entrance hall, which was quite empty. His head was replaying the flash of green light, and Kevin's body falling for the past twenty-minutes. He dropped to his knees, dropping his bag, which all of his books spilled out. He did not know what to do. Was this what it felt like to murder? Was this how it felt, painful, powerful?  
  
"H-Harry?" came a familiar female voice. It was Hermione. Harry could hear her footsteps rushing to him, and she went in front of him, and kneeled down. "What's wrong?"  
  
Harry couldn't respond. His throat was dry, and his stomach was squirming painfully. However, he felt anger surface once more, and felt the anger overpower him. He looked up at Hermione through menacing narrow eyes. Quite suddenly, he grabbed a handful of Hermione's robes, yanked her forward, and said in a very cold voice.  
  
"Leave me alone" and with that, threw her forward, causing her to slide across the hall floor, and hit the wall.  
  
"HARRY!" Ron yelled. He had just descended the marble staircase, and was rushing forward toward Harry. Several Hufflepuff students were helping Hermione. "What's wrong with you? Why'd you do that to Hermione!" he shouted, grabbing Harry by the robes.  
  
"LET GO OF ME!" Harry shouted, spinning Ron around, and flinging him across the floor. Ron however, caught himself before he hit the wall. Malfoy had just descended the stairs, with Ginny at his side.  
  
"HARRY!" he shouted, like Ron had done several moments ago. "What's the matter with you?"  
  
Harry looked at Malfoy, and his eyes flashed. He hated Malfoy. He hated every part about him. That sleek blonde hair, those cold-gray eyes. He hated him. Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it directly at Malfoy's heart.  
  
"H-Harry, what are you doing?" Malfoy asked, shocked. Students began screaming.  
  
"You're not really on our side Malfoy, are you?" Harry asked coldly. "You only want to spy on us, so you can give information to Voldemort!"  
  
"Harry, that's not true!" said Malfoy fiercely. "You know that's not true!"  
  
"Harry, what's gotten into you?" Ginny shouted, over the screaming girls.  
  
"I'M GOING TO GET SOMEONE," shouted a girl.  
  
"GO AND GET DUMBLEDORE!" shouted a boy.  
  
"What's gotten into me? Nothing's gotten into me! What about you?" Harry said. "You've been spending a lot of time with Malfoy! Passing on information to him about the-"  
  
"HARRY, SHUT UP!" Shouted Ron from somewhere behind him.  
  
"HARRY STOP!" Yelled Hermione.  
  
"Malfoy, you think people actually trust you?" said Harry, his eyes watering. His anger was mounting even higher. It was as though every hateful thought about anyone was surfacing. "Stupefy"  
  
A jet of red light surged at Malfoy, but he ducked, and the spell hit the stairs and bounced off, zooming out the front doors. More people screamed.  
  
"HARRY STOP, PLEASE!" Hermione shouted, getting to her feet. She charged at Harry, knocking him over. Harry struggled, his wand rolling away across the floor. Hermione pinned him down, and stared straight into Harry's vibrant green eyes. "Tell me, what happened!" she said quietly, her eyes leaking with tears.  
  
Harry's eyes began to sting, as tears filled them. He had to tell her what happened.  
  
"I killed him," he said quietly. "I used the spell, and I killed him" said Harry, his voice shaky. He was crying.  
  
There was a flurry of footsteps, and gasps. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Professor Kevin arrived at the bottom of the marble staircase. All of them looked mildly surprised at the scene in front of them. Ron was bleeding slightly from a cut on his arm, Malfoy standing in front of Ginny, and Hermione, who was pinning Harry down to the floor.  
  
"M-My goodness, what is going on here?" asked Professor McGonagall, her voice trembling.  
  
"Potter has gone mad, Professor" came a small voice, which sounded like a second year. "He started attacking people"  
  
Snape spoke next. "Ms. Granger, get from on top of Mr. Potter, and let him stand up"  
  
Hermione did as she was told, although she continued to stare at Harry, as though he were something valuable. Harry rolled over, tears leaking out of his eyes, and stood up. His heart was in pain. He felt like he wanted to shout at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Okay everyone, back to your classes" said Professor Kevin. Everyone began to hurry away, though still looking back at the scene below. The Entrance Hall was empty once more.  
  
"Harry," said Professor Dumbledore, staring at Harry. He had a mildly curious expression upon his face. "What's the matter?"  
  
Hermione responded. "That's what we're trying to find out sir"  
  
"Potter, what is wrong?" asked Professor McGonagall.  
  
Harry stood there in silence. If he opened his mouth he would scream, if he kept his mouth closed, he would suffer. He didn't know what to do. He looked around him, as though unaware he was in the Entrance Hall. "Potter?" said Snape, curiously, though his voice was still cold as usual.  
  
A rush of hatred rose inside Harry like he had never felt before. He hated Snape. He hated everything about Snape. He hated him from his greasy hair down to his old boots. He hated those cold steel eyes, and that cold voice.  
  
"Don't you talk to me, you foul twisted pile of-"  
  
"Harry!" Ron shouted, surprised at what Harry was saying.  
  
"Headmaster, I think Potter needs to go up to Madam Pomfrey-"  
  
"I DON'T NEED TO GO ANYWHERE EXCEPT LEAVE THIS PLACE!" Harry shouted. He could no longer control the anger that was ragging through his body. He could no longer hold it back. He could no longer hold in all the pain and suffering he was going through at the moment. However, he could not hold himself back from repeating words that Professor Dumbledore had heard once before. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH! I WANT OUT! I WANT TO GET OUT OF HOGWARTS! OUT OF MAGIC! OUT OF EVERYTHING!"  
  
Dumbledore spoke again, and it was odd that he was speaking in such a rather calm and cool tone. "Why do you want out?"  
  
"I KILLED HIM!" Harry shouted, and it was as though he had just released the largest burden he had ever held in his life. His voice sounded as through it was struggling to go any higher and louder. Tears splashed down Hermione's face, and Ron's face had turned white. Malfoy and Ginny looked at each, then to Harry as though they had misunderstood what he had said. McGonagall clasped her hand over her mouth, and Professor Kevin's eyes widened. Snape's face was curious. "I KILLED HIM! HE'S GONE! HE CAN NEVER COME BACK!"  
  
"Killed who?" asked Professor McGonagall, quietly.  
  
"KEVIN!" Harry shouted. "VOLDEMORTS SON! I MADE HIM SUFFER LIKE HIS FATHER MADE ME SUFFER FOR SIXTEEN YEARS!" He continued, tears leaking out of his eyes. It was too much. The pain was unbearable.  
  
"When did-"  
  
"When I ran into you in Gryffindor Tower," Harry said, the anger subsiding, so that his voice was calmer. For some reason, he felt he had to justify himself, to explain what had happened, to tell them all why he had went down to that room in the first place.  
  
"I was on my way to talk to him, and find out more stuff about Voldemort," (Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Draco flinched). "I told him that I knew he was Voldemorts son, and he seemed to get angry with me so we started fighting. He punched me here," said Harry, touching the bruise on his face, where Kevin had punched him. "And I managed to knock him out, because my wand flew away. So, I turned to leave, and he came up behind me, and started to choke me"  
  
He could still feel Kevin's hand clasping over his throat, but he made no motion to touch it. Maybe it was the after effects of the power that Kevin had.  
  
"And then-I retrieved my wand-and-I-I killed him-because of the pain his father caused me-and everyone else. I'm responsible-for killing a man"  
  
Harry could no long speak. The pain he was feeling overrode him again, and he felt angry. He didn't know what to do.  
  
"Harry, come to my office" said Dumbledore. "We need-"  
  
"I DON'T NEED TO DO ANYTHING!" Harry yelled again, the anger inside him blazing like an uncontrollable fire. "ALL I WANT TO DO IS BE ALONE! BY MYSELF!"  
  
Dumbledore's face now looked firm, and it seemed to everyone in the Hall that he was challenging Harry, to see how long he could continue to yell, and shout with rage.  
  
"That is out of the question Harry" Dumbledore said, sternly. No one had ever heard him sound this way. "I think-"  
  
"DO YOU THINK I CARE WHAT YOU THINK?" Harry shouted again. "I COULD CARE LESS! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WITH WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY ABOUT ANYTHING!"  
  
Ron stared at Harry, as though he saw something new in him, something he'd never seen before. "Harry."  
  
"I killed him, and for what? Nothing! Only because I hated him. I hated every rotten stinking thing about him, and that was my cause for killing him," said Harry quietly. He suddenly felt dizzy, perhaps from all the yelling he had done. And one last blurry look at the Entrance Hall, he collapsed to the floor, silent, and motionless, only breathing.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry opened his eyes sometime later, to a half lit room, with white curtains around his bed. He was in the hospital wing, and was still fully dressed. His glasses lay on the bedside table, and he could just make out shadows from the other side of the curtain. His throat was feeling uneasy, and his stomach was squirming painfully. He did not move the curtains aside. He sat up slowly, thinking about what had happened hours before. He thought about Kevin dying, all because Harry hated himself. However, a small voice kept talking to him inside his head.  
  
"Its not your fault Harry. People cannot always control their actions, and if you look at it from a different perspective. You have just killed one of Voldemorts loyal supporters"  
  
Harry spoke back to the voice inside his head. "But I killed someone. How can I even live with myself?"  
  
"Didn't his father kill your father? Didn't his father kill your mother? Didn't his father attack Ron's dad last year? Didn't his father possess Ginny four years ago? Wasn't his father supporters responsible for luring you to the Ministry of Magic last year, with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna? Wasn't his father responsible for attacking Neville's grandmother? Wasn't his father responsible for the problems in the Ministry before you stopped him? Isn't his father responsible for Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley's kidnapping?"  
  
Harry realized that the voice in his head was right. Voldemort was responsible for so many things, that Harry had not even taken the time to realize it. He still didn't feel proud of killing Kevin, but he did feel proud that he stopped Voldemorts son from doing any more harm. Harry pulled the curtains back.  
  
"Harry!" said a voice in panic. It was Hermione. She must have been waiting for the curtains to pull themselves back.  
  
"Hi Hermione," said Harry, his throat throbbing. He now realized that his cheek felt better. Madam Pomfrey must have healed it while he was sleep. Harry looked around. Ron was sitting in a chair next to Hermione's and when he saw Harry, he smiled. Apparently, Ron agreed with the voice in Harry's head. Next to him was Ginny and Malfoy. Ginny was lying down on Malfoy's lap, curled up underneath his cloak. Malfoy looked up at Harry, and smiled too.  
  
Harry felt like he owed him an apology. "Listen Malfoy," he said, clearing his throat. "I didn't-I didn't mean what I said earlier"  
  
"Don't worry about it," said Malfoy carelessly. "You were angry. You needed Ventilation. No one's perfect you know-well, except Hermione-"  
  
"Hey!" Hermione snapped.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
Madam Pomfrey then emerged into the ward, carrying with her a bottle of mustard green liquid, and a pair of pajamas.  
  
"Good, your awake Potter" she said, striding over to him. "Is your throat ok?"  
  
"It still hurts a little"  
  
"Well, take this!" she said, handing him the bottle. "It'll help it. Professor Dumbledore told me you fancied yelling the whole time you were in the Entrance Hall"  
  
Harry opened the bottle, and turned his nose up at it. It smelled like Ms. Figgs house. He held his nose, and then drank the liquid. It was surprisingly good, considering its smell. It tasted like Honeydukes Chocolate. He handed the empty bottle back to Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore reckons you stay here for the night, so put on your pajamas. Are you all going to stay with him?" she asked, turning to the others.  
  
"Yes" said Ron.  
  
"I'll go and tell the Headmaster then" and with that, she swept past them, and left the wing. No sooner had she gone, Professor Dumbledore came strolling into the ward.  
  
"Professor. Madam Pomfrey went looking for you," said Hermione.  
  
"Did she?" He pulled out his wand, and something silver, that resembled a ghostly bird streaked out of the ward, and down the passage Madam Pomfrey went. Harry had seen that bit of magic before, but he still hadn't figured out what it did. Madam Pomfrey came back.  
  
"Ah, Headmaster!" she said. "This lot will stay with Potter for the night"  
  
"That is fine."  
  
Madam Pomfrey swept back into her office.  
  
"Harry, I feel I must clear something up with you," said Dumbledore quietly. "You have shouldered another grown man's burden, and you have shown me the power you have inside of you. However, with that power comes a price. You must exercise extreme caution when you are angry. Although it may sometimes do wonders for you, it does not always do wonders for others,"  
  
Harry looked into Dumbledore's eyes, and saw them twinkle.  
  
"Harry," he continued. "You have separated yourself from childhood, to adult hood, and not many wizards your age can do that, and for that, I honor you" said Dumbledore gently. Harry gave a small smile. Dumbledore patted him on the shoulder, winked at the others, and swept out of the ward.  
  
"Harry, I have to ask you," said Ron, sitting up, as Hermione sat back down. "How did you-"  
  
"Ron!" Hermione hissed furiously. "Don't!"  
  
"Its ok Hermione. I'll tell-AHHHHH!"  
  
His scar burst open. The pain was beyond anything else he had ever felt before. He was dying. He was dead. He couldn't see. His eyes were stinging, the white-hot scar searing with unimaginable pain. When he did open his eyes, he was not looking at the Hospital Wing. Instead, he was in a room dimly lit with torches that were flickering as though a cold breeze flew past them. He was standing, towering over a figure that was crumpled up on the ground, whimpering and twitching violently.  
  
"You think you can lie to Lord Voldemort," said Harry, his voice cold and high-pitched.  
  
"M-Master," said the figure on the ground. "I-I am s-sorry"  
  
"Your sniveling apologies are useless to me Wormtail. The boy has killed my son. Everything is falling apart. You assured me that nothing would go wrong," said Harry.  
  
"W-We didn't k-know that H-Harry Potter c-could use t-the curse m-master. We didn't think-"  
  
"Yes, that I am aware of Wormtail. Lately, none of you have been thinking" Harry said coldly. "Where are the Muggles Wormtail?"  
  
"D-Down stairs Master"  
  
Harry swept past Wormtail who flinched, hoping Harry wasn't going to attack him again. Harry walked down a flight of wooden stairs, which creaked behind him. He made it to the bottom of the steps, and looked towards a wall. There, chained along the wall were the three Dursleys'. Uncle Vernon's mustache looked in really need of a trim, and his hair was messy. His clothes were ripped, and stained with blood. Next to him, on the ground was Aunt Petunia. She was shaking, and her clothes too were ripped, and her hair a real mess. Beside her, eyes closed and breathing shallow, was Dudley, who was in no immediate danger like his parents. His clothes and hair were surprisingly neat.  
  
"Ah, Harry Potter's relatives" said Harry coldly.  
  
"What do you want?" Uncle Vernon said angrily.  
  
Harry's lips curled into an unpleasant smile. "I hear you are not cooperating with my supporters. I assure you, that you are in no position to deny them the information they need about Harry Potter."  
  
Uncle Vernon's eyes narrowed. "You.you're that bloke that the man told us about. Lord Voldethingy"  
  
"You humor me. Lord Voldemort is my name Muggle."  
  
"Ha! You don't scare me at all," Uncle Vernon said boldly. Apparently, he did not realize he was standing in front of the most feared wizard of all time. "If I weren't chained to this wall, I'd take a couple of swings at you!"  
  
Harry chuckled. "Is that so?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Harry pointed his wand at Uncle Vernon, who froze with fright. He muttered something, and the chains that bound Uncle Vernon to the wall disappeared. Aunt Petunia looked frightened.  
  
"V-Vernon! No! You don't realize who your standing up to!"  
  
"I do realize! He's a nutter! I'll have a go at you for kidnapping my family you loony!" and with that, Uncle Vernon pulled his fist back. Harry quickly raised his wand.  
  
"Crucio" he said.  
  
Uncle Vernon screamed in pain, and fell to the floor, clutching it tightly. However, he did not give in. When the pain had stopped, he looked up, and grinned.  
  
"Is that the best you've got?"  
  
"I did not come down here to destroy you, Dursley. I came to question you about Harry Potter"  
  
"Well, you're not getting anything out of us!" snapped Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Dursley, you do not wish to be so brave to me"  
  
"Leave my husband alone, Tom!" screamed Aunt Petunia.  
  
Harry looked down upon her. "Yeah, I know who you are!" she continued. "I went to Hogwarts for three years! I've done magic, and even though I turned out to be a squib, I never let your name escape my memory!" She said, as Uncle Vernon threw a sharp look at her. It wasn't because she was discussing her past; it was because he was scared that Harry would attack.  
  
Harry chuckled. "So, then you know a lot?"  
  
"I know enough, and you're not getting any information about Harry! He's my nephew and I'm going to protect his secret forever!" she said.  
  
Harry could no longer resist. He held up his wand, and said "Crucio"  
  
Aunt Petunia let out an ear splattering scream, which awakened Dudley. However someone else was screaming at the same time. Harry opened his eyes, and saw that he was back in the hospital wing, looking at a nervous Hermione, a scared Ron, a shaken Draco, and a confused Ginny. Madam Pomfrey bustled out of her office, having heard Harry scream.  
  
"What? What's wrong, Potter?"  
  
Harry felt absolutely sick. His stomach was feeling very uneasy, and his mouth was drier than before. His eyes were stinging, and his scar was burning. He felt like he wanted to vomit.  
  
"It.it was nothing." he lied to Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Of course it was something!" she said irritably. "You were screaming. What happened?" she asked sharply.  
  
"Ron accidentally sat on him," Hermione said quickly. Everyone turned to her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ron accidentally sat on Harry's foot, and it hurt really badly. He's sorry"  
  
"You children are going to kill me one day" said Madam Pomfrey, as she swept away.  
  
"What happened?" Ginny asked.  
  
"It's the my aunt and uncle. They're being tortured. Voldemorts got them locked away somewhere, where no one can find them. He's trying to get information out of them about me," said Harry. "And my aunt is a squib"  
  
Ron looked thunderstruck. "The skinny lady? She used to be a witch?"  
  
"Yeah. Now that explains why she disliked my mum," Harry said, his throat and mouth returning too normal. "But still, someone's got to save them. Voldemort won't let them live, if he doesn't get what he wants"  
  
Everyone in the wing knew he was right. Draco of course knew that Voldemort was not a forgiving person. He would never let someone walk out of his midst after they have refused to give him information about Harry. Harry slowly drifted off to sleep an hour later, but yet his brain was still active. Voldemort had the Dursley's captured, and there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't save them, because he did not know where they were. He wondered if the secret about the orbs was still safe. Finally, his brain decided it was time to rest, and Harry was able to fully, fall asleep. 


	23. Chapter Twenty Three The Eye of the Enem...

Chapter twenty-three- The Eye of the Enemy  
  
When Harry looked back on what had happened, he had only scattered memories of it. Seeing the Dursley's trapped; the death of Kevin; he knew that he had to bring his mind back to the present. There were things that he had to focus on now, and one of them, was something he had looked forward to for ages; Human Transfiguration.  
  
April finally arrived, bringing warmer and drier weather over the grounds, and the castle grounds were bursting back into life, with its emerald green grass, and the beech trees blossoming and blooming. It was a bright Monday morning, and the only thing the Gryffindor sixth years had on their mind was Human Transfiguration. Luckily for them, Transfiguration was their first lesson.  
  
"I heard that it's the best thing McGonagall teaches us!" said Ron excitedly, as he started buttering toast.  
  
"I remember hearing Percy talk about it," Hermione said. "He said it was a hard bit of magic, but it worked out well"  
  
Ron snorted.  
  
The bell sounded, and the sixth years dashed out of the hall so quickly, it looked as though many of them disapparated. They headed up to Professor McGonagall's classroom, in which the door was already ajar. The Slytherins filed in after the Gryffindors, and everyone took their seats. Harry and Ron sat in the front of the room, near Hermione and Neville. Professor McGonagall emerged from her office, and looked suspiciously at the class.  
  
It appeared that everyone had their quills ready, wands in front of them, and their hands folded upon their desks. Not one head was faced in another direction, and no whispering was heard. Everyone's attention was on Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Good-"  
  
"Good Morning Professor McGonagall" the class chanted, before she could even say good morning. She looked slightly taken aback, but said nothing.  
  
"Ms. Granger, would you kindly hand back these essays," Said Professor McGonagall, pointing to a large stack of parchment on her desk. It happened in a split second. Hermione dashed up to the desk, whipped out her wand, muttered something, and the papers soared to their rightful owners. Harry glanced at his paper, which was lying directly in front of him, and saw that he received an "E". He smiled, and turned his attention back to McGonagall.  
  
"Thank you Ms Granger" she said slowly. She whipped out her wand, and held it firmly in her hand. "It seems quite clear to me, why your behavior is rather strange. You have all made it to the part of the year in which will test your magical abilities; Human Transfiguration."  
  
"Now, many wizards around the world, have never realized the true nature of this bit of magic, but they have concluded that it's very important. Over the years, I have stated to my students, that if you fail to pay attention, you will surely fail," she continued, as she scanned the class. Everyone's attention was still on her.  
  
"So, let us begin! Human Transfiguration begins with the thoughts of one's mind, and the power of one's magic" and with that, everyone picked up their quills, and began scribbling across their parchment. Professor McGonagall was slightly taken aback, but said nothing. When everyone had finished, they looked up at her.  
  
"Ms. Granger, would you kindly stand up here please?"  
  
Hermione beamed, and stood up. She walked around her desk, and stood next to Professor McGonagall, beaming at the rest of the class. Pansy Parkinson whispered darkly to a blonde haired girl next to her.  
  
"Now, I am going to demonstrate the usage of Transfiguration on Ms. Granger. Note, what is happening before she takes the shape of the thing I want her to become" McGonagall said. She pointed her wand, directly at Hermione. "Note, a wand must point at a one-hundred and eighty degree angle. Any more or any less will endanger the subject's life," she said sharply. "And now, you transfigure"  
  
"Putanis" she said. A flash of blinding yellow light engulfed Hermione, and she began to change shape. Lavender and Parvati gasped, and Pansy went ghostly white. Hermione had become a dictionary. There was no sign of anything human about the dictionary either. It looked completely real. Harry and Ron gave each other significant looks of approval.  
  
"That was brilliant Professor!" said Seamus.  
  
"Excellent!" said Dean.  
  
"Amazing" Neville said.  
  
"Thank you. Now, let me change Ms. Granger back" said Professor McGonagall. She pointed her wand at Hermione and saw "Finite". Hermione reappeared with a pop.  
  
"Thank you Ms. Granger. Five points to Gryffindor"  
  
Hermione smiled, and returned to her seat. For the rest of the class, Professor McGonagall made them read and copy so many notes, it was hard to say that anyone would miss anything. When the booming bell sounded, everyone began to head to his or her classes.  
  
"So," said Ron, as they entered the bustling and busy. "How did it feel?"  
  
"It felt weird, because everything looked as though it would if I were normal. I mean, I could think and stuff"  
  
"But how could you see? We didn't see any eyes," Harry said.  
  
"Trust me, you don't need eyes in a dictionary to see" Hermione chuckled. She waved good-bye to them as she set off for Arithmacy, and they headed to the North Tower. Harry dreaded going up there, but he was certain that next year, he would definitely drop it. They reached the magical ladder, which was already down, and they ascended it into the sweltering heat of Professor Trelawney's room.  
  
The room was dimmed today, for there was no sunlight penetrating through the hidden window. There were velvet curtains blocking it from view. In the center, there was a large circular candle, which was burning, not orange, but blue. The fireplace was roaring with a strong fire, which made the room even hotter than it already was. There was no one in the classroom yet. Harry and Ron moved toward the window, and sat down on the pouf.  
  
"Why does she insist on closing the window, when the fireplace is lit?" Ron complained. Harry leaned over, and opened the window, as a cool breeze swept across the room. It was refreshing. Harry closed his eyes, and let the cool breeze pass across his face.  
  
The class began to file in, climbing the stepladder, and chatting away. Parvati and Lavender were still talking about Professor McGonagall's lesson.  
  
"I can't wait until we start transfiguring ourselves. Its going to be so exciting" said Lavender happily.  
  
"Maybe I'll transfigure myself into a rose, and give it to someone" Parvati sighed. They sat down, while Harry and Ron grinned.  
  
"Good Morning" came a misty voice from beyond. Professor Trelawney glided down from her tower room, and looked as though she had seen something lovely. Her shawls made her look more like a rag doll, and her enormous glasses magnified her eyes twice their normal size.  
  
She reached the class, and cast a dreadful look over at Neville. He looked up at her, confused.  
  
"My dear, I will give you whatever work you miss due to your illness" she said and walked around the room. She reached Harry, and his insides squirmed painfully.  
  
"Death will be coming for you soon my dear, so do not fear it. Just accept it" and she walked to the center of the room and sat down upon her high chintz chair. She stared at the class.  
  
"While in my tower, I w as able to meditate with the spirits of the beyond, and have found that it was very useful. Today, we will be studying the effects of the planets and how the path of souls is affected from their movements," she said, her voice still misty as she waved her wand and a mess of parchment flew into her hand. "My dear, would you kindly hand this out, after you spill you ink?"  
  
And no sooner had she said that, Parvati knocked over her ink bottle as she reached out for the parchment. She flushed red, and immediately whipped out her wand, and said "Scroufingy" as the ink vanished. She took the parchment and began to hand it out.  
  
"This is going to be one uninteresting lesson" Ron muttered darkly. Harry however, was enjoying the breeze that was soaring in through the window. He hardly heard a word that was going on at the moment, because he was drifting off into sleep, until Ron nudged him and caused him to open his eyes quickly. Parvati had just put their charts on their desks, and walked away.  
  
"You will use your books A Clearer Future to complete the charts. First read chapter twelve," said Professor Trelawney.  
  
The class emerged into a low chatter, as everyone began to open their books and read the chapter. Harry opened his book carelessly, ripping a page.  
  
"So, how are we going to play against Hufflepuff?" Ron asked, opening his book.  
  
Harry had completely forgotten about the last Quidditch Match of the year. He hadn't even booked the Pit for Gryffindor yet, and he didn't organize the Training schedule.  
  
"Well, I was thinking we'd have to practice almost every night," he said, pretending he did know about the upcoming match which was only a month away. Ron nodded in approval. When the booming bell sounded, they were more than happy to leave the sweltering room. (Because they didn't begin their Charts)  
  
They headed back down to the Great Hall for lunch, where they saw, to a sudden amazement, that Hermione was not there.  
  
"Where is she?" Ron asked, as he sat down, and began helping himself to some stew.  
  
"Probably the Library," Harry said. "You know how Hermione is"  
  
"Harry," came a familiar voice. Harry looked up, and saw that Malfoy was standing above him. He had a mild look on his face, and seemed to be attracting a lot of attention because many Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws kept craning their necks to get a better look at Malfoy.  
  
"Hey Malfoy, What's up?" Harry asked.  
  
"We need to talk," Malfoy said urgently.  
  
"Er, okay" Harry said. He stood up, grabbed his bag, and said "See you in Potions" to Ron. Then, he and Draco headed out of the Great Hall out into the bright sunlight.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"It's the dark lord," Malfoy said.  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
Malfoy dug into his pocket, and pulled out a rolled up piece of parchment. Harry took it, unrolled it, and to his amazement, the parchment was blank.  
  
"It's blank," Harry said, staring at Malfoy with disbelief. Malfoy took out his wand, and muttered something that did not sound like Hogwarts Magic. Suddenly, the parchment burst into life, and to Harry's amazement, he was staring down at a map of Hogwarts. It looked exactly like the Marauders Map, except there weren't little dots that showed who people were. It was detailed in terms of an outline for a building. Harry saw that Classrooms were labeled, staircases, the grounds, the Quidditch field, and offices.  
  
"What is this?" Harry asked.  
  
"The Dark Lord had this. I've been meaning to give it to you but remember; my father still thinks I'm on his side. I nicked this up during the summer holidays. I wasn't sure what it was for," Malfoy said.  
  
Harry remembered seeing something like this when the Order had been trying to protect the prophecy in the Department of Mysteries. Lupin had it one day, and Harry got a quick glance at it. But there couldn't be something that Voldemort was protecting inside Hogwarts, so he had to instead, want something out of Hogwarts.  
  
Harry did not say anything. Malfoy had not been with them when they ventured towards Fawkes' layer.  
  
"Look it over, and tell me what you get from it," Malfoy said quickly, as he dashed back into the castle, leaving Harry standing in the sunlight, able to think clearer now.  
  
Voldemort had maps of Hogwarts, which showed the location of Offices, and Classrooms, and everything else, which means that someone had to have used a powerful Dark piece of magic to give him such a map. However, he knew what it was that Voldemort wanted out of Hogwarts, and that was the Orbs of the Phoenix. But, could Voldemort really think himself walking into Hogwarts undetected? Or was he planning something bigger? Something that would cripple the school, and Dumbledore's forces. Could Voldemort really be planning, an Invasion? 


	24. Chapter Twenty Four Gryffindor vs Huffle...

Chapter Twenty-Four- Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff  
  
Harry did not know whether to speak to Ron and Hermione and tell them what Malfoy had given him, or whether to stay silent and not jump to conclusions. After all, last year, Voldemort had tricked Harry into going to the Department of Mysteries after showing Harry that Sirius was being tortured. Could Voldemort be making Harry think that he was planning an invasion of Hogwarts?  
  
He did not know, but he did decide on something during dinner that evening. He sat down with Ron and Hermione at the head of the Gryffindor table, and began to help himself to pork chops.  
  
"I've decided to start the training after the Easter holidays," he said.  
  
"Sorry?" Ron asked, tearing his eyes away from his food.  
  
"Quidditch," Harry said, as he now took a serving of green peas. "I'm going to start once the holidays are over. Better start early so we can have an advantage over Hufflepuff"  
  
Hermione looked up. Harry looked at her, but he quickly looked away because she was staring at him with a look he had seen once before. A look when she detected he was hiding something.  
  
"You're hiding something, Harry" she said slowly.  
  
Harry did not look up. He did not want to look into her face. "What?"  
  
"Oh come on! What is it? Is it Cho? Is it Pansy? What is it?" she asked in a dangerous voice.  
  
"Its nothing," Harry lied. "Look, I'm not hungry. I'll see you back in the common room,"  
  
He stood up, and strode out of the Great Hall. His brain was reeling with too many thoughts at the moment, and the largest one seemed to far out weigh the others. If Voldemort really was planning an invasion of Hogwarts, when would he do it? He wouldn't do it when there were loads of people there, especially Dumbledore. However, a tiny voice spoke to Harry from inside his head.  
  
"You know, you've got a Quidditch Match, Some Studies, and exams coming! Don't you think you better focus on that stuff?"  
  
"I know, I know," Harry said. "But, I'm just concerned. Is that a bad thing?"  
  
"No, but remember, you cant solve everything. Voldemort wont dare come inside this school with Albus Dumbledore here, so you really have nothing to worry about" said the voice.  
  
Harry seemed to agree. He couldn't worry anymore. However, that's all he had been these last few days; worried. Perhaps the voice in his head was right. Perhaps he did need to keep his mind on the present.  
  
He arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady, and delivered the password. ("Chocolate Fairies"). She swung the portrait open, and Harry climbed into the common room, which was deserted. The Fireplace was roaring with a strong fire, and Crookshanks was curled up on the sofa. Harry walked over and sat beside him, staring into the fire. However, before he could even dive into his thoughts, the portrait hole opened and Ron and Hermione clambered through.  
  
"Harry, we know something is wrong with you, and we're not leaving you alone until you tell us!" Hermione said, breathing hard. Her face was very read, and she seemed to be out of breath. Ron looked disgruntled.  
  
"I told you, I was fine. I've just been thinking, that's all," said Harry.  
  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER! DON'T YOU DARE SIT HERE IN FRONT OF MY FACE AND LIE! TELL ME WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Hermione bellowed. Her voice seemed to become loud and strong. Ron nearly toppled over due to Hermione's yell. Harry was amazed that she even had it in her to yell.  
  
"Well, I can't pretend I can hide it any longer." He said. He pulled the map from the pocket of his robes, and handed it to Hermione, who took it and her eyes began to scan it. Ron stood up, and looked over her shoulder, seeing as he was much taller than her.  
  
"What is this?" she asked, looking up at him as Ron snatched it away from her to look at it closer.  
  
"Map of Hogwarts. Voldemort had it."  
  
"V-Voldemort? What on earth is he doing with a map of Hogwarts?" Hermione asked slowly, before she caught onto her words. Her eyes dilated widely, and she looked as though she had just inhaled a fly, which was caught, in her throat. "Harry, you're not saying that he is planning something, are you?"  
  
"That's what me and Malfoy think."  
  
"Malfoy? He gave you this?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah. He nicked it during the summer holiday, but he didn't know what to make of it."  
  
"Harry, you've got to tell Dumbledore! He'd want to know about this!" Hermione said urgently.  
  
"But how do we know its true, Hermione? I mean, we can't jump to conclusions, like last year, remember? I nearly took you all to your deaths rushing off to the Ministry thinking Sirius was trapped in the Department of Mysteries. Maybe Voldemort wants us to think he's planning something, to side track us or whatever." Harry said, anger rising in him. However, that anger was not connected with the emotion he was feeling at the moment. The anger was coming from his scar.  
  
He clutched his head, and screwed his eyes against the pain, which died down seconds later.  
  
"Harry? What's the matter?" Ron asked.  
  
"Its Voldemort. He's angry about something. I have no idea what it was, but I can tell he was angry."  
  
"I wonder if he know's about the map?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry stared at the map. Could Voldemort be upset about the map missing? Could he know that Harry, Ron, Hermione and Malfoy were on to his plan?  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The Easter Holidays finally arrived, and many of the Sixth years were happy about it. They were up to their necks in work, and finally they would have some time to relax. Hermione on the other hand was not all for relaxing. She stayed in Gryffindor Tower for hours at a time, finishing Homework, and looking up different spells. Ron and Harry spent time with Ginny, Cho, Luna, and many other D.A members swimming in the warm lake. The weather was much warmer than it had ever been, and the lake was at comfortable swimming temperature. The Giant Squid occasionally rose, to mess around with people, but on the whole, it was quite fun.  
  
Harry did not even think about the map while enjoying the holidays. All he thought about was enjoying himself, and trying to keep his spirits up. There was even a day when Harry and Ron opted to help some of the fifth years prep for their O.W.L's.  
  
Mrs. Weasley sent a large basket of Chocolate filled eggs, and some homemade mince pies as well. Hermione on the other hand had not been seen for days, and Lavender Brown told Harry she was in the library pouring over books. Harry did not even feel the need to interrupt her.  
  
Finally, the holidays were over, and the sixth years settled back in to their usual daily lives or work, and studies. Harry only focused on one thing; the Quidditch Final. He and the team were practicing extraordinarily hard right up to their last practice the night before the match.  
  
.Ron, Ginny, Dean, Lavender, Parvati and Hermione were ranged around Harry in the team room.  
  
"I'm glad Slytherin aren't playing against us," Dean said.  
  
"Hufflepuff's a breeze." Said Ron.  
  
"But we can't let that throw us off. We've still got to train hard. Now, I want to get a good practice all right?" said Harry. Everyone stood up, and headed out onto the field, and to Harry's immense surprise, several Slytherin's stood in the stands.  
  
"Look, it's Potty!" Pansy Parkinson yelled. The four Slytherin's behind her roared with laughter.  
  
"Ignore them," Harry muttered, as the team got on their brooms. "Lavender, could you and Ginny go and get the balls?"  
  
"Sure," said Lavender. She and Ginny went back inside the changing room.  
  
"We're going to try-"  
  
"Its Potty! It's Potty! And the Mudblood Granger-"  
  
"-a few rounds of passing-"  
  
"-Weasley is our King! He cannot block a thing-"  
  
"-and then we'll try one practice game-"  
  
"-WEASLEY IS A LOSER! -"  
  
Ginny and Lavender returned with the ball case. Hermione took the Quaffle out of it.  
  
It was the worst practice Harry had ever witnessed for Ron. Ron kept dropping the Quaffle, and he had even hit Hermione in the head three times. During the practice match, he dived for the Quaffle and managed to knock right into Lavender, who received a bloody nose, and that was when Harry thought the practice should end. The Slytherin spectators left once the practice ended.  
  
"I don't know what was wrong with me," Ron said apologetically on their way back to the Castle.  
  
"Its okay," Harry said, clutching Lavender as the walked her to the hospital wing. They bid her good night, and headed to Gryffindor Tower, where Harry told them team he was going to go to bed early. Ron followed still saying he wasn't going to be like that the next day. Harry told him it was all right, and changed into his pajamas. Harry instantly fell asleep, and for the first time, his scar was not prickling.  
  
The Next morning dawned warm and bright. The Sun was shining through the windows of the castle brightly, and it felt like another warm day. The Great Hall was buzzing about the last match of the season, and at Breakfast, Harry was pleased to see that the Gryffindor's were being very supportive, even the Ravenclaws, who were usually neutral in matches between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.  
  
The Team ate in silence, while others talked and gossiped. Finally, several Minutes before eleven, Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team stood up, and went to exit the hall. Monstrous cheers and applause rang from the Gryffindor Table. Harry smiled, and continued out onto the warm sunny grounds.  
  
The Grass was soft, and green as they made their way across the slopping lawn towards the Quidditch Field. They changed into their robes, and could now hear the footsteps of hundreds of students filing into their seats. Excitement and nervousness arose inside Harry's stomach. However, Ron was looking very pale, and had not even looked at Harry since they awakened.  
  
"Alright everyone. This is it, the big one. The one we've been hoping for. Let's go out there, and win this cup!" Harry said. Everyone cheered, and headed out for the field.  
  
They flew off around the field, which was loud. Many Gryffindor's were shouting out cheers to several players. Someone in the crowd said if Dean scored, she'd give him a kiss. Cho was commentating.  
  
"Today's Match is the last match of the season! Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff!" she said into the megaphone. "The players take their positions, as Madam Hooch emerges onto the field to start the game!"  
  
Madam Hooch walked onto the field, and stopped directly in front of the ball case. "Now, I want a good, clean game!" she said, as she opened the case.  
  
"The Bludgers are up, followed by the Snitch! And here comes the Quaffle, and the game begins!" she shouted. "Granger takes possession of the Quaffle and flies off toward the goals. She passes it to Ginny Weasley, a very superb Chaser by the way. She's also a good friend of mine!"  
  
"Ms Chang!" said Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Sorry Professor. So, uh, Ginny has the Quaffle, she throws and SHE SCORES! Ten points to Gryffindor!"  
  
The Gryffindor end of the field erupted into loud cheering and applause. The Slytherin's booed. Harry threw a fist into the air. They had to at least score sixty points before he caught the snitch.  
  
"And now Smith takes the Quaffle, he dodges a bludger from Brown. Aw, tough luck-OH! Thomas retrieves the Quaffle! Nice Move! He heads back down the field, dodges a bludger from summers, and-SCORES! Another ten points to Gryffindor!"  
  
The Gryffindor's screamed louder than before, and it sent birds from the forbidden forest flying into the sky. Harry grew happier, but kept his eye out for the Snitch.  
  
"Jones takes the Quaffle, and passes it to Smith, who dodges another Bludger. Smith shoots, and-Scores! Ten points to Hufflepuff"  
  
The Slytherin's and the Hufflepuff's roared with cheers. The Gryffindor's groaned. Ron failed to catch the Quaffle in time.  
  
Harry continued to scan the field, looking for any sight of the gold spec that might be the Golden Snitch. He could see the Hufflepuff seeker doing the same. For the next ½ hour, Harry watched Ginny score two goals, and Dean scored two as well. However, Zacharis scored four goals, and a chaser by the name of Summers scored one goal, which made the score an even sixty. However, the snitch was nowhere in sight.  
  
"And summers catches the Quaffle and dives toward the goal. BLOCK IT RON- Hufflepuff scores! The score is now Gryffindor Sixty, and Hufflepuff Seventy."  
  
Harry was watching Ron, when some shouted.  
  
"HARRY! GET AFTER THE SNITCH!"  
  
It was Hermione. She pointed to the Hufflepuff Seeker who was diving for something. Harry spun around and pelted toward him, stretching out his hand. The Hufflepuff seeker pushed Harry to one side, but that gave Harry the advantage he needed. Harry swerved off course, but quickly turned his broom toward the seeker, who stopped mid air, and Harry closed his hands around the snitch.  
  
"HARRY POTTER CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS THE MATCH!"  
  
The Gryffindor end of the field exploded with cheering and applause. Harry did it. He managed to win the Cup. Professor Dumbledore was standing in the stands, holding the Silver Cup in his hands, beaming as Harry flew closer. 


	25. Chapter Twenty Five Dementor Invasion

Chapter Twenty- Five- Dementor Invasion  
  
No one could stop talking about Gryffindor's victory for days. Whenever Harry and the others entered Gryffindor Tower, they were greeted with applause and cheers. It seemed quite plain that Dean was attracting much more attention than he ever had before. Neville was also meeting the same attention as Dean. What shocked Harry even more was that less than a week after the match; Lavender and Parvati had started dating two Hufflepuff boys.  
  
Ron was happier than he ever, and he continuously talked about the match to anyone who would listen. The Creevy brothers were all over Ginny, and pretty soon, Harry thought they were going to end up dueling. The School seemed to be in higher spirits since Gryffindor snatched the cup for the third year running. However, the Slytherin's were still taunting Gryffindor's, and Harry was happy that Malfoy was not apart of it.  
  
"Hey Potter, have you split up from your Girlfriend, Chang?" Pansy shouted during a Care of Magical Creatures lesson. "She always knew you were too ugly!"  
  
The Slytherin's behind her roared with laughter. Harry felt his face grow hot. He wanted to shout back at her, but he remembered that he had to control his temper.  
  
Hermione stepped in however. "I see your boyfriend split with you! Is it because he saw how much of a cow you were!"  
  
The Gryffindor's now roared with laughter, and Pansy flushed red, and moved to another side of Hagrid's cabin. Hagrid opened his door, and bustled out of it.  
  
"Good Afternoon!" he said, as Fang came charging out of the cabin. "Glad ter see yer all on time! Alrigh', follow me!" Hagrid said. He turned and headed towards the lake. The class exchanged gloomy looks but followed in suit. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville were walking side by side with Hagrid.  
  
"Hagrid, where are you taking us?" Ron asked.  
  
"Lake," he answered shortly.  
  
Harry looked at Ron. They both exchanged confused looks. Hagrid seemed depressed. They continued to the lake in silence.  
  
"Alrigh', gather round here!" Hagrid said, stopping to face them. The class gathered around the edge of the lake. Everyone stared into the clear lake. "Now, today, I though' we could try and discover some water creatures. Can anybody name some?"  
  
Hermione's hand shot into the air. Hagrid pointed at her.  
  
"Um, there's Merpeople. They're not exactly creatures, but some wizards label them that way."  
  
"Good! Take five points ter Gryffindor. Alrigh', I want you all ter watch closely."  
  
Hagrid dug into his pocket, and pulled out a roll of slimy material. Harry squinted his eyes, and saw that they were worms. Hagrid took something out of his other pocket. It was a spray bottle with some blue liquid inside. Hagrid sprayed the worms with it, and Harry saw them wiggle slightly, but become immovable like before. Hagrid then dropped them into the lake.  
  
The minute he did, Harry expected something dramatic to happen but was thoroughly disappointed, because nothing happened. The class continued to stare at the spot where the worms were dropped. Several moments later, a bubble emerged to the surface. Everyone stirred.  
  
"There they are," Hagrid said.  
  
Suddenly, red figures appeared at the surface of the water. Some people jumped back. The red creatures had bodies that were round and had feet like ducks. They had very cheerful faces, and flat noses. Their eyes were scarlet red, and their ears looked like puppy ears. They were quite cute.  
  
"Wow!" gasped Lavender and Parvati from somewhere behind Harry.  
  
"These are Goglers. They're often found in deep lakes, and sometimes the ocean." "I never knew Hogwarts had these," said Hermione, as one of them licked her finger.  
  
"They're very shy. Now, there's a bucke' o' worms over there. Take some and find a Gogler to play with. Take observations" he said pointing to a near by tree stump with a large bucket sitting atop it.  
  
The class did as they were told. Malfoy shuffled over to Harry during the process.  
  
"So, did you find out anything?"  
  
"No," said Harry, as he grabbed some worms. "It's just an ordinary map."  
  
Malfoy stared at him. Harry quickly looked away, as he headed back to the lake's edge. He moved close to Hagrid, as Ron and Hermione came over too.  
  
"Hagrid, are you okay?" he asked.  
  
Hagrid looked up, his large black eyes shining from the reflection of the sun.  
  
"I'm alrigh'," he said.  
  
"No your not. Your too quiet." Hermione said.  
  
"Hagrid, come on. You can tell us!" Ron said, throwing a worm in the water at one of the Goglers. It nibbled on it.  
  
"Its nothin'. I'm just tired. Been doin' a lot of work fer the order and stuff."  
  
"What type of work?" Harry asked.  
  
"Now, what did Dumbledore tell ya? Stop nosin' in the Order's business."  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione grinned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing," said Harry. "Your just not good at keeping things from us." For the rest of the lesson, they did not ask anything else of Hagrid. They knew that eventually he would crack. The booming bell sounded from across the grounds. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked back towards the castle. Their final lesson of the day was over, and they walked to the Great Hall for dinner. However, outside the Great Hall, Hermione stopped.  
  
"I've got stuff to do," she said shortly. She gave Ron a quick kiss, waved to Harry and dashed up the stairs towards the library.  
  
"You know, I've just got tired of asking her what she does in there," Ron said, as they entered the loud Hall, and sat down at the head of the Gryffindor Table. Harry, was not feeling all that hungry. He simply poured himself some Pumpkin Juice.  
  
"How much Homework have we got today?" Ron asked, moments later.  
  
"Astronomy Essay, History of Magic, and Transfiguration." Harry answered, counting them off on his finger. He took a quick glance at the Staff table, and saw that someone was missing. Professor Dumbledore was not sitting in the center chair. It was empty.  
  
"Hey, where's Dumbledore?" he asked, still looking.  
  
Ron turned his head. "He must've went to the Ministry or something."  
  
Professor Kevin entered the hall, looking flustered and tired. However, Harry noticed there was a long tear in his robes, and a spec of Blood caught his eye. Professor McGonagall quickly rose from the staff table, and met him halfway into the hall. They left.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ron asked.  
  
"No idea,"  
  
Harry did not get much sleep that night, having dreamed that Cedric had turned into a large hippogriff. He also dreamed that he was walking back down that hallway towards Fawke's lair. His parents came in and out of his dreams, but on the whole, Harry was glad his scar had not been hurting much.  
  
Dumbledore finally reappeared at the staff table several days later, and Professor Kevin was back to normal. Harry didn't pay it much mind, because he was too busy studying for his final exams. He had jammed his brain with notes, and could not find too many things he had missed.  
  
He took his History of Magic final, and thought it was just as dull as the class was. However, he felt confident he had passed. (Although, something in his mind told him that he could have answered the questions more thoroughly.)  
  
Transfiguration was the exam that Harry looked forward to the most. His transfiguration of Ron turning into a dictionary was good, except he saw that the dictionary had eyes. He hoped Professor McGonagall did not see. ("It felt weird" Ron said when the exam had finished.)  
  
Potions, was by far the worst exam Harry did. He accidentally missed an ingredient in the Potion he mixed, and it burst into flame, however, he got it under control and submitted a flagon of it. ("Knowing Snape, its going to be worth a T" He said to Ron and Hermione.)  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts was just as easy as the O.W.L, and he did not see any worries there.  
  
The rest of the exams, Harry felt sure he had passed, and on the last day of the exams (which was his Divination exam), Harry felt burnt out.  
  
"Its finally over," he said wearily in the library. Hermione had dragged him there to help her look up stuff on House-elves.  
  
"We've still got a week until term ends. Until then, I am going to need your help!" she said. "RON! WAKE UP!"  
  
She slammed a large book upon the desk in which Ron was sleeping, causing him to leap up.  
  
"Why'd you do that?" he asked, rubbing his eyes and sounding angry.  
  
"Because, your not helping!"  
  
Harry grinned, and looked out the window, at the beautiful sunset in the distance. The sky was now a dusky purple, and starts began to appear. He looked down at the grounds, and saw that something was strange. It looked darker than usual, even with the moon rising, and the sun setting.  
  
"That's strange," he said slowly.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked, walking over.  
  
"The grounds. They look darker," Harry said.  
  
"Your right. I wonder-"  
  
And she broke off. Harry clearly saw why. Black figures were appearing all over the grounds blocking the road to Hogsmeade, the Quidditch Pitch, and the lake. It couldn't be, he thought. No way.  
  
"Are those, Dementors?" Hermione asked slowly.  
  
Several students that were in the library clambered to the windows, to see. Ron walked over and peered out.  
  
"Those are Dementors!" said a third year Gryffindor boy.  
  
"But why are they here?" asked a fifth year Ravenclaw girl.  
  
It could not be, Harry thought. And at that moment, a sharp pain shot across his scar. Voldemort was happy. Harry could hear him laughing. Harry couldn't believe it. Voldemort was planning his invasion. 


	26. Chapter Twenty Six Into the Chamber of F...

Chapter Twenty-Six- Into the Chamber of Fawkes  
  
"What's going on?" several students asked at once. Everyone in the library was confused, and Harry could hear the panic in several voices.  
  
"Harry, is it V-Voldemort?" Hermione asked, snatching him away from the ear shot of the other students.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"He's trying to invade Hogwarts!" Ron hissed.  
  
"Yeah. But, why would he do that when he knows Dumbledore's here?" Harry asked. This in fact was true, unless Voldemort wasn't planning to come here himself. Unless he had more than just Dementors.  
  
"Voldemort isn't that stupid. Surely he knows he doesn't stand a chance against Dumbledore," Hermione said, as several girls screamed for no reason at all.  
  
"Wait a second, Hermione. You've got a point!" Harry said. "Of course Voldemort doesn't stand a chance against Dumbledore, but what do you think about his Death Eaters? They don't care!"  
  
"You're right, but what does he want here?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ron threw her a sharp look. "What have you been researching the last few weeks, Hermione?"  
  
"The orbs? But, they're hidden in the bowels of the school," Hermione said.  
  
"Exactly. And Voldemort's death eaters don't care, do they?" Harry asked.  
  
The library doors opened, and Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, and Snape entered.  
  
"Professor! What's going on? Why are there Dementors out there?" asked a nervous Gryffindor first year.  
  
Professor McGonagall looked very white, and felt like she had no choice but to tell the first year what was going on.  
  
"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is invading our school. He has sent Dementors to station themselves around the school, blocking all entrances and exits out of the grounds. The Headmaster wants you all to remain calm."  
  
However, calm was the wrong word for her to use. The students began to scream and panic. Snape looked as though he were going to yell.  
  
"Hagrid, stay here with them. We shall go and check on everyone else," Professor McGonagall said. Hagrid nodded, as he pulled something out of his coat. It was his crossbow. Professor McGonagall and Snape swept from the library.  
  
"We cant let Voldemort get to those orbs!" Ron said.  
  
"I know, I know," Harry said thinking. What he needed right now, was the rest of the D.A. They could be of great assistance at this time, and Harry couldn't believe his eyes, when he looked towards the doors. Most of the D.A was ranged there, and had apparently been looking for him. They rushed over. Harry felt a surge of gratitude for them. However, he noticed one person was missing, and that was Cho.  
  
"Harry! Harry!" Neville called urgently. "They took her! Some Death Eaters took Cho!"  
  
"WHAT?" Harry yelled.  
  
"We were heading out of the Great Hall, and they cast a spell on her. They took her towards the Dungeons!" Ernie said.  
  
The Dungeons? But that was where the Orbs were. Why would the Death Eaters want Cho?  
  
"We've got to do something. We cannot let those Death Eaters and Dementors win! Harry, we're going to fight them!" said Susan Bones.  
  
"Are you sure you're all up to this? I mean, this isn't practice. This is the real thing!" Harry said. "Of course we're ready," said Zacharis Smith, moving through the knot of D.A members. "You've taught us as much as we need to know. We all made a bond to protect each other, and this castle, and now its time for us to live up to our word," he said pulling out his wand. Harry had never smiled at him before, and this was the first time he had ever done so.  
  
"Alright. Now, you guys need to spread out. Block the Entrance Hall, Staircases, common rooms! Whatever you think needs blocking. Good luck!"  
  
The D.A pulled out their wand, saluted to Harry and charged out of the library. Ginny and Neville stayed behind, and Harry was very thankful.  
  
"Alright. We have to get down to Fawke's lair. That's where they took Cho!" Harry said. Everyone nodded. They pulled out their wands, and they all ran out the library, leaving Hagrid trying to calm the other students down.  
  
The Hall was bustling with people. Mostly staff, but then Harry saw someone he recognized quite well. It was Lupin. He was normal again.  
  
"Professor Lupin!" Harry called. Lupin spun around, and darted toward them.  
  
"Harry! What are you all doing out here?"  
  
"We're going to fight off the Dementors!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"They're very well capable to do so, Lupin!" came a familiar voice. It was Professor Dumbledore. He was looking furious, and he had his wand out.  
  
"Professor!" Hermione said.  
  
"Professor, we're going down to Fawke's lair. The Death Eaters took Cho."  
  
"I understand. I only have two members of the Order down there. You all must watch each others backs. Make sure the Death Eaters do not get to the Orbs."  
  
Harry nodded. They turned away from Dumbledore, and headed toward the staircase, and down towards the dungeons. Harry saw some more members of the Order on his way down there. He however, had to continue going. His scar prickled slightly, but he didn't care. They finally reached the Dungeons, and saw that it was clear. They headed to the picture, which lead to the entrance to Fawke's lair. They clambered through and continued running down the narrow passage, until they were inside the chamber with the two phoenix statues, and the wall with the ancient writing.  
  
"Its empty," said Ginny.  
  
"They must've already gone through, come on!" Harry said.  
  
"Not so fast, Potter!" came the drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy. Harry quickly spun around. Four death eaters were standing behind Lucius Malfoy. Harry's heart sank, as he saw one of them carrying an unconscious Cho. Her hair was in front of her face, and Harry saw a trickle of blood drop to the floor. "You don't want to leave her behind do you?"  
  
"Let her go!" Harry said, raising his wand out of anger. He felt the others behind him do the same.  
  
"Not a chance!" sneered a death eater, which sounded like the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange. She removed her mask and to Harry's astonishment, it was her. However, she looked different. Her hair was now sleek and shiny and her eyes were no longer dead, like they were when she broke out of Azkaban. She raised her wand and quickly cried "Expelliarmus"  
  
Harry's wand, as well as the five others soared high into the air, and away from them.  
  
"Now Potter, it all ends here. You see, your little girlfriend was actually guardian of the Orbs and she-"  
  
"What?" Harry intervened.  
  
"Yes Potter! She, like your parents was also guardian of the orbs. Dumbledore thought it would be a clever move, seeing as he wanted to throw the Dark Lord off his trail, but the Dark Lord always knows!" Bellatrix explained. It couldn't be, thought Harry. Cho was watcher of the Orbs? It just didn't make since to him.  
  
"And now Potter, you die! Avada Kedavra" said Malfoy. Harry felt cold and numb as he watched the light come to him. Suddenly, there was a burst of flame in front of him, and Fawkes had swallowed the Green light. However, he did not burst into flame and become flightless like last year. He was still the same. He screeched loudly.  
  
Suddenly, Harry saw something large burst through the wall leading back to the school. It was a massive figure-Grawp. He took a swing at two death eaters, knocking them off their feet and smashing them into a wall. Lucius Malfoy ducked, and shot a stunning spell at Grawp, but it was ineffective. Grawp took a swing at him, and knocked him into a wall as well. Bellatrix Lestrange threw Cho on the ground, and aimed a redactor curse at the door underneath the Fawkes name. It burst apart, and she dashed off inside of it and disappeared.  
  
"Grawp!" Hermione said in a high voice.  
  
And then something amazing happened. Instead of Grawp saying "Hermy", he said clearly, "Hermione"  
  
"He can speak English?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry dashed over to Cho. He raised her head, and saw that she was still breathing.  
  
"Cho! Wake up! Come on, please wake up!" Harry said, tears leaking out of his eyes. Fawkes glided over, and leaned over the cut that was on her head. He leaked two tears into it, healing it. He then flew off into the door Bellatrix ran through. Cho blinked as she sat up.  
  
"Harry," she said weakly.  
  
"Cho!"  
  
They embraced, and it was only then did Harry realize he had never been more glad to see her in his life.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. But we've got to get inside that chamber. Those Death Eaters cannot get near those orbs!"  
  
"'agrid teach me English!" Grawp said, his voice filling Harry's ears. He looked over.  
  
"That's amazing! But we've got to get inside that Chamber!" Hermione said, as she handed everyone their wands back.  
  
"I stay here! I guard room!" Grawp said.  
  
"Okay. Can you stand, Cho?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes." She said, as she stood up. "Come on,"  
  
They dashed into the chamber that Bellatrix Lestrange ran in, and heard Fawkes screech. They emerged into a large chamber, big enough to fit a million people inside. Against the walls were statues of Fawkes, and in the dead center the room was a stone basin with three glowing red and orange balls hovering inches above it. Against a wall, pinned by a large statue of Fawkes, was Bellatrix. She was trying her best to throw the statue off of her, but it was much too big.  
  
"Look, are those the orbs?" Ginny asked.  
  
"yeah," said Cho.  
  
Fawkes swooped down and perched himself on the tip of the stone basin.  
  
"I don't think-ARGH!" said Ron, as a jet of red light knocked him off his feet, and across the room. Everyone whipped around. More death eaters had emerged inside, and were raining spells down upon them.  
  
"RUN!" Harry bellowed.  
  
Ginny and Luna dashed off to one side of the Chamber taking refugee behind a pillar. Fawkes was circling over heard, screeching.  
  
Harry and Cho were about to run away, when a jet of white light threw her to one side of the chamber and into a statue.  
  
One death eater aimed a killing curse at Harry but missed only by several inches.  
  
"GET POTTER!" one death eater shouted.  
  
They immediately sent Spells towards Harry and Harry was lucky he had room to duck. He suddenly saw spells aiming at the Death Eaters and saw that his fellow students were emerging from their hiding spots with their wands out.  
  
One spell, sent from Hermione's wand caused a death eater to transfigure into nothing short of a worm.  
  
He other death eaters either became silent and couldn't speak, or were frozen solid, as they were stunned.  
  
"NO!" shouted the death eater who shouted out the orders before. Suddenly, he aimed a killing curse, not at Harry, but at someone Harry was too far away from; Cho Chang. 


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven Power from Within

Chapter Twenty- Seven- Power from Within  
  
Harry watched as the blinding flash of Green light soared at Cho, who looked up, as her dark shiny hair wiped around with her. The light struck her at full force, and she screamed, her voices echoing off the walls making it sound like she were a million people. Her body fell to the floor with a dud, and she became motionless, her eyes blank, but focused on Harry.  
  
A stunning spell shot from Ron's wand, and hit the death eater that had killed Cho, causing him to fall over. The chamber was quiet, except for the screaming of Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione cast a silencing spell on her. Harry was walking ever so slowly to Cho, hoping that she was not dead. Hoping that the spell had not succeeded, but it was a foolish thought. His eyes were leaking tears, and he did not care if Ron saw. He dropped to his knees in front of Cho, scooping her into his arms, and crying on her.  
  
He could not bare it. She was gone. She would never come back.  
  
"Harry," said Hermione softly. Harry looked up at her. She was crying as well. "I'm sorry,"  
  
Harry said nothing. He lifted Cho's body, but as he did, his scar burst open. It was pain beyond pain. He thought he was dead. He thought his head has split in two. He felt Cho's body slip from his fingers, but Hermione caught her.  
  
"Harry, what's the matter?" Luna asked, dashing over. Ron, Ginny, and Neville followed in suit.  
  
Harry could not speak. Finally the pain stopped, and he drew his eyes not onto the others, but onto the door way where the immovable Death Eaters bodies were. "Voldemort," he muttered.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked. She looked around to the door way, and gasped. Everyone followed in suit, and became frozen.  
  
A huge snake was standing in the doorway, fangs bared, and hissing madly. Harry knew Voldemort was possessing the Snake at that moment. Voldemort than transfigured into himself. His red eyes gleamed in the light. Those horrible spider like hands poked out of his robes. He was tall and skeletey , and very thin. He was cloaked, so his body was concealed from view. He brandished his wand like a whip, and a thin cord shot at Neville, Luna, Hermione, Ron and Ginny, wrapping around them, and binding them together.  
  
"Your race is done Potter," said Voldemort severely, emerging into the room a bit further. Harry backed up, but raised his wand.  
  
"You and I both know that our wands wont work against each other," Harry said, screwing his eyes against the pain of his scar. "You remember what happened two years ago?"  
  
"Do you think Lord Voldemort forgets, Potter? I must say, there are other ways I can kill you. For instance, by attacking your heart!" and with that, he pointed his wand at Ron, and bellowed "Crucio". Blinding white light struck Ron, as he screamed in agony. He stopped several moments later.  
  
Lord Voldemort advanced even more.  
  
"Leave them out of this!" Harry hissed.  
  
"Have I touched a nerve, Potter? You see, our wands may not work against each other, but there are other ways, oh yes!"  
  
Harry didn't know what he was going to do. He knew his wand was useless now, and everyone was tied up. He needed a miracle; much less, he needed Dumbledore.  
  
"So, either you move out of the way Potter, and let me obtain the Orbs, or, you watch as those five die, like your Parents!"  
  
Harry didn't have a choice. However, he thought of something. A way he could protect the orbs. However, there were three of them, and he knew he couldn't carry all three, but maybe he could.  
  
"Alright, fine!" said Harry, as he tore his eyes away from Voldemort. He couldn't let Voldemort look into his mind, because he would see Harry's plan. Harry moved to the side, and before Voldemort could say something, Harry bellowed, "Wingardium Leviosa". The Orbs rose into the air, and Fawkes swooped down upon them, sweeping them with his wings into a hole through the ceiling and out of sight.  
  
"Foolish Move, Potter!" Voldemort said, angrily. "Now, I attack again!". He pointed his wand at Hermione, and said "Cru-" when someone hurtled out of no where, and pushed Voldemort down upon the ground. When Harry looked up, he saw that it was Sirius.  
  
Voldemort quickly stood up, and pointed his wand at Sirius. "BLACK!" he bellowed. "THIS ISNT POSSIBLE!"  
  
"Oh yes it is!" Sirius cackled.  
  
Voldemort was about to cast a spell, but something happened that Harry did not expect. His hands were glowing. His wand had dropped to the floor, and he didn't know what to do.  
  
"Harry!" said Neville. "Your hands!"  
  
"I know, I know!" Harry said. But Harry didn't know. He didn't know what was going on. However, he felt a flood of memories surge through his mind. Cho dying, Cedric dying, the first time he had met the Longbottoms in St. Mungo's, the battle in the department of mysteries, Tom Riddle in the Chamber of Secrets, and many many more that Harry remembered. Finally, he saw his parents; from the picture, Moody showed him the previous year. Anger surged over him, and he found himself thinking and talking aloud.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!" he shrieked. "YOU MESSED UP A WHOLE BUNCH OF LIVES, INCLUDING MINE! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!" and with that Harry saw a blinding flash of red light surge from his hands towards Voldemort, who's robes became splattered in Blood instantly, as the light engulfed him. Voldemort became terrified, brandished his wand, turned into the snake again, and vanished from view. Harry's hands stopped glowing, and he stood there, breathing heavily, as the cord vanished from around the five others. Bellatrix was still trapped and Sirius was staring at Harry as though he had just realized he was there.  
  
Hermione cautiously walked over to Harry. "A-Are you alright?"  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. His brain was spinning; his heart was pumping. Suddenly, he collapsed. 


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight The Heir of Gryffin...

Chapter Twenty-Eight- The Heir of Gryffindor  
  
Harry's body felt cold and numb when he awakened in a semi-dark room hours after the battle down in the Chamber of Fawkes. He felt like every tiny movement had caused him pain, and he could not see properly. Someone had removed his glasses. He fumbled around for them, and found that they were on a bedside table. He slipped them on, and saw that he was in the hospital wing. It was deserted. He slowly sat up, and as he did, the events of the previous hours rolled over in his mind like a film.  
  
He could not believe that Cho was dead. He had only just gotten to know her better, and they had been going steady for a while now, but now she was gone. He sunk back into his pillow, but as he did, he heard footsteps. He sat back up, and stared at the hospital wing doorway. Albus Dumbledore stood there, wearing robes of midnight blue, and his face looked old, and sad.  
  
"I see you are awake, Harry." He said quietly, as he slowly approached Harry's bedside. For some unexplainable reason, Harry felt angry with Dumbledore. It was he who had made Cho keeper of the Orbs, and it was he, who led her into a death trap. Harry said nothing.  
  
"Harry, I know how you must be feeling at the moment, and believe me, we all understand. Cho Chang was someone very dear to you, and now she is gone. You have lost another person that was very dear to you, and I can imagine the pain you must be feeling."  
  
Harry's anger suddenly subsided, as he stared into the face of Albus Dumbledore. His blue eyes twinkled, and Harry was quite sure he could sense his anger. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He found it was difficult to even utter a word.  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore said, as he sat down on the edge of Harry's bed. Harry remembered Dumbledore doing this in his first year, after his battle over the Sorcerer's Stone. Harry somehow found words to say.  
  
"I couldn't even save her," Harry said, his voice shaking. "I didn't even know what to do,"  
  
"Harry, it is not your fault that Ms. Chang is dead. I however, take the full responsibility for her death, seeing as it was I who appointed her as guardian of the Orbs," Dumbledore said sadly.  
  
"Professor," Harry said, sitting up a bit further. "Why did you make Cho the keeper?"  
  
Dumbledore stared at him for a second, but decided to answer his question. "It was my wish to find someone to look after the orbs after your Parents died, and I knew that if Voldemort had ever come back, he would be after two things; The prophecy, and the Orbs. Luckily, he never heard the Prophecy, which means that he only had one choice left; acquire the orbs of the phoenix,"  
  
Harry continued to listen, although Cho's death once again rolled over in his mind.  
  
"So, I needed to find someone, and find them fast. Luckily, during the summer holiday, I ran into Cho's parents. They are delightful people, who believed that Voldemort would indeed come after the orbs. They-"  
  
"They knew about the orbs?" Harry asked quickly, cutting Dumbledore off.  
  
"Almost everyone in the wizarding world knows about the orbs, but they do not know its contents, and the location. Cho's parents insisted that I delegate the task to Cho. I was very uneasy about it, but they seemed to think Voldemort would never suspect a Child was the guardian. So, I did, and Cho was very up for the task. I told her that she could not tell anyone where they were hidden-"  
  
Harry once again jumped in. "Dobby, the house-elf knew where they were. He was the one who told me about it,"  
  
"That was also something I had left out. Dobby and some of the other house- elves were guardians for the orbs at some point in time, but I decided that they should carry on with their normal responsibilities. I did however, forget that Dobby the house-elf knew about them, but found there was no harm in his continued knowledge." Dumbledore said, seriously.  
  
"I do recall, that it you, and your friends journeyed down into the outer chamber sometime ago?"  
  
Harry nodded. "But we got chased off by those statues. They came to life, and tried to kill us."  
  
Dumbledore gave a small chuckle. "I must confess Harry, that the statues were my idea. I asked Professor McGonagall to cast a charm over them, so they could ward off all intruders. I do however, regret that charm because it only worked once."  
  
"So you see Harry, it is not your fault that Ms. Chang is dead. It is mine alone, and I am sorry for the pain I have caused you," Dumbledore said, gravely.  
  
"Its okay, Professor" Harry said. He however, wanted more than just an explanation about the orbs. Before he could ask, Dumbledore spoke again.  
  
"I feel there is something else that you want to know about, and that would be the attack you inflicted upon Lord Voldemort hours ago?"  
  
Harry nodded, but was still in confusion about it. "Sir, I don't know what happened to me. I started remembering things; Cho dying, Cedric dying, Alice and Frank Longbottom in St Mungo's, and a lot of other things, and then-"  
  
"Your hands started to glow? Ah, yes, I think I am correct in saying that the light engulfed Lord Voldemort, and turned into blood?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Harry, you have just witnessed the power that is inside you. This is the power that you possess in such large quantities. It is the power of Gryffindor; passed on by the founder of your house."  
  
Harry stared at Dumbledore. "Power of Gryffindor?"  
  
"yes. This is the power that resides in the locked room at the Department of Mysteries. This power, as I stated last year, is what Lord Voldemort fears. This power is best brought about by emotion, and normally, it the emotion of love. Am I correct to say that when Lord Voldemort possessed you briefly in the Ministry of Magic last year, and your heart burst into the love you have for Sirius, Lord Voldemort released you?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"You see," said Dumbledore. "This power you have is what drove you to do the many things you have done in the previous years. This power has allowed you to escape Lord Voldemort the many times you have. This power, is what divides you from any other Gryffindor ever to pass through the house."  
  
Harry didn't understand. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious Harry?" Dumbledore asked with a smile. "You are the heir of Godric Gryffindor."  
  
This struck Harry so hard, that he found he regained a lot of strength, in short of space of five seconds. Heir of Gryffindor? So, Godric Gryffindor did have an heir. Could that possibly mean that the other two houses, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had heirs? But, then something struck Harry. The answer to the question he had just asked himself. He looked up at Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor, does that mean that, Cedric was the heir of Hufflepuff, and Cho was the heir of Ravenclaw?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded. So, every house at Hogwarts had an heir. However, two of those heirs were already dead, which means that they would not be able to continue the legacy. Harry frowned to himself. If only Cedric and Cho were here, he could share this with them.  
  
"Harry, there is also something else that I have been keeping from you for this past year, and I do hope you understand why. Did you not receive a letter from an anonymous person this year?"  
  
Harry nodded. He looked over, and saw his clothes folded neatly on the chair beside his bed. He fumbled through his robes and took the letter out. He did not tell anyone that he carried the letter with him everyday. He handed the note to Dumbledore, who took it, but continued to gaze at Hary. "You will remember, when I told you that no spell can reawaken the dead, right?"  
  
Harry nodded. He had said this in Harry's fourth year, after the Triwizard Tournament, and after Cedric's death.  
  
"However, there was something that could bring people back, and that was the orbs. I used one of them on Sirius, and I used the other two on two other people."  
  
Harry then thought of something. Voldemort would have felt stupid, because he wouldn't have been able to access the orbs powers because the three of them were used already.  
  
The hospital wing doors opened, and two people entered, followed by a black shaggy dog. The man was tall, thin, had jet-black hair like Harry which stuck up at the back, and wore glasses. He had hazel eyes, and was smiling. The woman had long thick red hair, with almond shaped eyes, which were vivid green. She was thin and very pretty looking. Harry's stomach leapt with complete excitement. He was staring at his parents, alive, and in the flesh.  
  
He quickly leapt up from his bed, as Dumbledore jumped aside to avoid injury, as Harry dashed to the two people he had always wanted to meet for his entire life. They embraced in a large hug, as the black shaggy dog, transformed into the figure of Harry's godfather. Harry could not believe that he was actually touching his mother and father. He had often saw them in his dreams, but now, there were back, and real.  
  
"Look at him, James. He looks exactly like you!" said Lily Potter, sobbing happily.  
  
"Damn good flyer, I suppose?" James asked.  
  
"A very excellent flyer," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Does he yell?" Lily asked. "That was always my specialty."  
  
"Harry's voice could magnify this entire castle if he wanted it to," said Sirius, clasping a hand on Harry's back. "I cant believe I'm not dreaming. Professor, how come-"  
  
"Well, you will find that there was always a wish that I wanted to fulfill for you, Harry, and Fawkes has allowed me to grant that wish."  
  
Harry hugged his parents again, hoping that he would never ever forget this moment in his entire life. He felt whole again, but still, there was that empty weight of Cho missing. He knew it would never be filled again. 


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine New Changes and the ...

Chapter Twenty Nine- New Changes, and the war continues  
  
Harry's mood suddenly lifted over the next two days, and he found himself not concerned about the threat of Lord Voldemort, not concerned about his exam results, but concerned whether or not he was going to be able to live with his parents. Dumbledore had told Harry the day after their talk that the Dursley's were alive, and well, and safe at Privet Drive. What surprised Harry more, was that the Dursley's wanted to talk to Harry, and make sure he was okay, but Dumbledore told them Harry needed to get packed.  
  
Lily, James and Sirius returned to Grimmauld Place four days before the end of term. Harry did not want to see his parents go, but he knew he would see them over the summer holidays. Dumbledore assured Harry that once things settled down, he could leave Privet Drive, and stay at Grimmauld Place.  
  
The last few days of term were quite eventful, in large part to the battle the school fought a few days ago. Several D.A members created two graves; one for Cho and one for Cedric. Harry loaded Cho's grave with flowers, and a small message which read "I will not forget you," and then he left one for Cedric that said "I will make sure you remain a legacy here at Hogwarts,". Parvati and Lavender told Harry that they produced Patronus's when fighting off the Dementors, and Harry found that he was actually proud of them.  
  
Two days before the end of term, they were due to receive the results of their examinations. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked out of Gryffindor Tower, and down the marble stairs to the Great Hall.  
  
"You know something, has anyone seen Malfoy?" Ron asked.  
  
"No. I reckon he's hiding or something," said Harry.  
  
"Sulking, more like. A Dementor attacked him, and he hasn't been the same since. He's been really jumpy. Colin Creevy saved his life when he set off a Patronus."  
  
At that moment, Malfoy rose from the stairs that led down to the Slytherin Common Room. He looked at Harry and the others, smiled, and then walked off, mumbling. Harry grinned.  
  
"He'll be alright," Hermione said, as they entered the Great Hall. Professor Sprout, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were walking amongst the tables, handing out the results of the exams to students.  
  
"Here you are Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger," said Professor McGonagall, handing them their results in turn. She walked away, handing out more to everyone else in Gryffindor House.  
  
Harry unrolled his parchment, and read his results silently. He had passed everything with fairly very good marks. He received a 110% on his Defense against the Dark Arts test. However, there was one class he barely passed, and that was Potions.  
  
"Done quite alright, except Potions," Ron said grimly.  
  
"Same here," Harry muttered.  
  
Hermione choose not to say anything because she knew it would make Harry and Ron upset.  
  
For much of the day, Ron messed around on his broomstick over the Quidditch field, playing games with the Hufflepuffs, and the Ravenclaws. Harry decided he wanted to be alone for a little while. Hermione was absorbed in the library. Harry sat down on the lake edge against a beech tree, staring out across the lake. People were splashing about, messing with the giant squid.  
  
Harry just thought about the entire year that had passed. So much had went on, and it all seemed to happen very quickly too. As he sat there, thinking, he realized that his destiny was becoming more pronounced, however, he still didn't know the outcome. Would he die, a marked man? Would Lord Voldemort find a way to kill Harry, and take over? Harry did not know. He didn't know what his life would be like now that his parents were back.  
  
His parents. He hadn't given then a single thought. Could he now figure out his parents' relationship while they were at school? Could Harry figure out what his father's true feelings were towards Snape? There was so much Harry had wanted to ask them before they departed to Grimmauld Place with Sirius. Perhaps, he would ask them over the summer holiday.  
  
He stood up. He turned and was about walk towards the castle when he turned face to face with a red haired child; Ginny.  
  
"You scared me!" said Harry, his voice shaky.  
  
Ginny giggled. "I'm sorry,"  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Nothing. I was just wondering where you were off to, until I saw you out the tower window," she said.  
  
"Well, I'm going back up to Gryffindor Tower,"  
  
"I'll come with you,"  
  
They both turned and began to head up the slopping lawn. Many people were spread out on blankets, sunbathing, and relaxing. Several were reading the Daily Prophet, which in no doubt had covered the story of what happened a few days ago. Students waved, and called out to Harry and Ginny as they passed, and respectfully, Harry returned the greetings.  
  
"They're really fond of us now," Ginny said as they climbed the stairs into the entrance hall. Here, many more students called out to them, and waved.  
  
Harry nodded in approval, as they climbed the marble stairs and headed to the seventh floor.  
  
"Its all going to break out next year, trust me," said Ginny.  
  
"Break out?" asked Harry.  
  
"The war. It's going to become much more dangerous. The entire wizarding world has to face the fact that You-Know-Who isn't going to play it safe. He's going to do whatever he has to do to make sure we're dead, and he achieves immortality," she explained as they reached the fat lady.  
  
Harry delivered the password, as the fat lady swung forward to let them enter the tower. The common room was almost deserted, except for Hermione, and Neville. "-And that's how you produce a stinging hex," Harry heard Hermione say, before she turned to the portrait hole. "Harry!"  
  
"Hello Harry," said Neville.  
  
"Hello. What are you guys doing?"  
  
"I was just teaching Neville how to do a stinging hex," Hermione said. "So, are you feeling ok?"  
  
"I'm fine. I need to start packing. The feast is tomorrow and I won't have time to do it,"  
  
Hermione and Ginny nodded. Harry went upstairs to the boy's dormitories, and entered his room. The room was empty, except for the fluttering of something small near Ron's bed. It was Pig. He was bouncing all over the room like a maniac. Harry grinned. He crossed and opened his trunk, and then began to put stuff inside of it. He, couldn't help but think that he would indeed miss Hogwarts in a few days time.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"The year has come, and the Year has gone. Unlike many other years, this year was different. This year, we have conquered more than most people conquer in their entire lives. We have shown that evil can never penetrate the halls of our beloved school. You have all rose magnificently to the challenge of defending Hogwarts, when we were besieged by evil, and I cannot express how proud of all of you I am," Dumbledore said, standing and addressing the school.  
  
They were in the Great Hall, on the night before they were due to leave. Everyone in the hall had their attention focused on Professor Dumbledore, and all seemed to be smiling at his kind words. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked pleased as well.  
  
"And I understand that I need to award the house cup, however, I shall not give it to one house," he said, looking over to the Gryffindor table and signaling them. "I shall award one for each house. Professor McGonagall, if you would please award the cups," he continued beaming at Professor McGonagall. Professor McGonagall nodded, stood up, and waved her wand. Four gleaming gold trophies, each bearing the symbol of the four houses of Hogwarts, appeared in thin air, floating. She waved her wand once more, and the Trophies appeared on each table.  
  
"You all deserve a House Cup!" said Dumbledore.  
  
The hall exploded in cheers. Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors were screaming the loudest. Harry had never been so happy in his life (although his parents were the happiest spot in his heart). However, Harry was aware that many of the Ravenclaws were staring at him. The Hall's cheering dyed down slowly, and to Harry's utter bewilderment, many Hufflepuffs were looking at him, including the Slytherins. Pansy Parkinson and her gang were not giving Harry sneering and looks of disgust.  
  
Susan Bones stood up on top of the bench, so that now she was taller than the crowd. Dumbledore and the rest of the staff watched with interest.  
  
"We would like to congratulate Harry, Ron and Hermione. As students of Gryffindor House, they show remarkable courage and outstanding bravery in the eyes of danger. We drink to them," she said. Harry felt his face turn red. He saw Ron and Hermione beam with pleasure as everyone drank to them. The hall broke into applause afterwards. The Hogwarts ghost glided in the hall, joining in the festivities.  
  
Harry did not know what to say. He simply beamed with pleasure too, as people were coming over to shake his hand, and to his surprise once again, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and many other Slytherins (including that of Pansy's old Boyfriend) came over too. Perhaps Dumbledore's words at the beginning of term, and the fight against Voldemort a few days ago proved that the school and the magic community must unite against the threat of Voldemort. Harry felt that next year, would be a year he would not forget, even if he wanted to.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The journey home on the Hogwarts Express was a joyful occasion for Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna. Many people still continued to drop in to say hello, and wish them a safe summer. Neville was very surprised when a Hufflepuff girl asked him out. However, Neville declined, telling her that he had to much to think about, but the girl did not look scandalized. She simply said "Okay". However, Harry knew why Neville had turned her down; he was hoping to ask Ginny out.  
  
Throughout much of the afternoon, Harry and Ron played games of wizard's chess, and talked about Quidditch for next year.  
  
"I was actually thinking about turning the team captaincy over to you, Ron" Harry said, as one of his knights was beaten up by Ron's queen. Ron looked up.  
  
"What?" asked Hermione, taking her eyes away from the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Well, its sort of a thing that I've been thinking about through the entire year,"  
  
"B-But Harry. You're a great captain. I'm rubbish."  
  
"Don't be stupid," said Harry. "You'll make a good captain,"  
  
Ron flushed red. "T-Thanks Harry. I won't let you down, I promise"  
  
Harry smiled. He felt he had to do this, because of what he saw in the mirror of erised in his first year. He had saw his parents, and the rest of his family in the mirror. Harry had achieved one of the things he saw in the mirror. Perhaps, it was only right that he let Ron achieve one of the things he saw in the mirror.  
  
The train continued to speed south, and the sun continued to shine brightly in the sky. Luna was reading the Quibbler the entire way, and Neville and Ginny had disappeared for much of the trip. When they returned, an hour before the train pulled into Kings Cross station, they informed everyone that they were going out. Crookshanks purred loudly. Hedwig and Pig hooted. Ron smiled, which surprised Harry a lot. Hermione and Luna also smiled.  
  
The train finally began to puff to a standstill as they pulled into Platform 9 ¾. Harry grabbed his trunk from the luggage rack, and took Hedwig from atop the luggage rack as well. He walked out of the compartment, followed by the others and disembarked from the train. Neville and Luna waved good-bye as they walked to their parents who were standing on the platform. Harry was pleased to see that Mrs. Longbottom was looking well, however, he arm was still in a sling. The ticket inspector signaled that it was safe to walk into the barrier that separated the muggle world from the magic world and the four of them walked through the wall and emerged into the muggle world.  
  
The sight that met Harry's eyes amazed him. He saw Tonks, Lupin, and Mad- Eye Moody, who's magical eye was concealed by the same hat he was wearing last year when he threatened Uncle Vernon. A great Black shaggy dog stood near Mad Eye Moody, and Harry's parents, who were beaming. Next to them, were the Dursley's, all beaming as well. Hermione's parents stood next to the Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Bill, Charlie, Fred, George and Percy stood next to them.  
  
Mrs. Weasley ran to them, and grabbed them into a large hug.  
  
"Geroff Mum!" Ron said, trying to break away.  
  
"I'm so proud of you all!" Mrs. Weasley sobbed. "Taking on You-know-Who! I'm so relieved that you're all safe!"  
  
"Molly, let them breath," said Lupin, striding forward and trying to control her.  
  
"Harry!" called Lily Potter. Harry felt his heart swell with happiness. Hearing his mothers' voice was somehow soothing to him. Harry walked over to them, as Hermione went to her parents, and Ron and Ginny went to the Weasley family.  
  
"How are you feeling?" James asked.  
  
"Good," Harry said.  
  
Suddenly, Harry felt hands grab him into a hug. When he had time to see, he saw Aunt Petunia hugging him.  
  
"I'M SO HAPPY YOUR SAFE!" She said, sobbing onto his shoulder.  
  
"Petunia dear, get a hold of yourself," said Uncle Vernon. "Harry, are you okay?" "Yes," said Harry.  
  
"Tom is a horrible man!" Aunt Petunia squeaked. Harry grinned. It was hard not to laugh, when his Aunt was reminding him of Mrs. Weasley. Dudley waddled over.  
  
"We're going to go back to Privet Drive with you, and then we'll be off to HQ," said James, smiling. The black shaggy dog leapt up, and put its paws on Harry's shoulders. "He couldn't resist coming to pick you up!"  
  
"Hello Sirius,"  
  
Harry saw Uncle Vernon's eyes dilate with fear.  
  
"Its okay, Vernon. He's not a mad man. He was innocent," said Lily.  
  
Uncle Vernon smiled.  
  
"Alright there, harry?" came growling voice. It was Mad-Eye Moody.  
  
"Yes. How come your all here?"  
  
"Just wanted to see you off the train safely! That was some extraordinary stuff you did back at the school," Tonks said brightly. "Dumbledore told us you drove Voldemort away,"  
  
"You have a real special apt for Defense against the Dark Arts," Lupin said. He had come over, after talking with the Weasley's. "I wouldn't be surprised if Dumbledore made you teacher next year," he said.  
  
Harry grinned.  
  
"You take care of yourself, Harry! We'll see you really soon this summer!" said Tonks, hugging him.  
  
"Yeah. Keep your head down, and make sure you register for Apparation testing. Also, McGonagall's sent some paper work for you for the Auror office. I'll send it by owl," growled Moody.  
  
"Take care Harry. Keep your Defense skills up!" Lupin said. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came over.  
  
"I hope to hear from you this summer. Just to make sure your safe," said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"And don't go wandering off alone! Ron and Hermione said they'll be coming to visit!" Mrs. Weasley said, smiling, and pulling Harry into another hug.  
  
Fred, George and Percy came over.  
  
"Stop by the shop sometime this summer Harry! Major discount for Hogwarts Students!" Fred said.  
  
"Yeah! Wait until you see what we've invented!" said George.  
  
"I hope to see you soon Harry," said Percy, in a mayor like business tone. He held out his hand to shake, and Harry shook it.  
  
"See you soon mate!" said Ron, clasping Harry on the shoulder.  
  
"Bye Harry," said Ginny, smiling.  
  
"Take care, Harry! Ron and I will be coming to visit!" said Hermione, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
Harry waved to them all, and followed the Dursley's, Sirius, James and Lily out of the station. Harry felt that his summer was already shaping up to be the best one yet, but he also knew that he had a lot of work to do this summer. He also remembered the words of Professor Trelawney's prophecy years ago, the one that Dumbledore let Harry listen to during the end of his fifth year.  
  
"And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives,"  
  
Harry felt that he couldn't let Lord Voldemort win. He felt that he had to stop him somehow, and even if that meant standing up to him alone. Harry knew that his life, was now at its peak, and wasn't sure whether he was going to live, or if he were going to die. The answer still lay shrouded in Darkness, but Harry did know one thing;  
  
"Godric Gryffindor wouldn't have given up, so neither am I,"  
  
And with that said, he climbed into the back of the Dursley's mini-van, and sat between his parents. It felt great having his mother and father back. He now felt that his life, was indeed, complete. 


End file.
